


50 Shades of Ren

by SpiderBites



Series: 50 Shades of Ren [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, I'll add more tags as i go, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, My first Reylo fic, Reylo - Freeform, Why did I choose to tackle this huge beast?, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: A Reylo take on the 50 Shades of Grey trilogy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So welcome. I've been toying with the idea of putting Reylo into this series for quite a while and finally got around to doing it. It's purely for fun and I do not make any money whatsoever in writing this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters and this piece of fiction is heavily based around the 50 Shades trilogy by E.L. James.

Rey was going to kill Finn. She was actually going to pin him down and gut him like a fish for making her do this. She should be studying – heck they both should be – for their upcoming finals, yet here she was, standing before her mirror with pursed lips as she gave her final outfit choice a glance over; minutes from setting off to conduct an interview in place of her roommate. And his excuse? Finn was ill with the flu. Rey had pretended not to see him not so subtly kicking an empty bottle of vodka under his bed when he had asked her for the favour.

Goddamn Finn and those puppy dog eyes.

A stray piece of hair flickered down from her loose ponytail and Rey scowled at it, huffing her breath at it as a feeble attempt to make it move from her face. When it didn’t do what she wanted, Rey quickly gave up and tucked it behind her ear.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

She walked into the living room and spotted Finn huddled on the sofa, a blue blanket draped over his form and the mixing bowl from the kitchen nestled on his lap. Rey had already ordered a new one from Amazon. She gave him a small smile as she went into the kitchen.

“Rey, seriously, I can’t thank you enough! I owe you big time.”

She rolled her eyes, picking a green apple up from their fruit basket.

“It’s fine,” Rey called back. “What’re friends for?”

She took a bite out of the fruit and began to walk back to Finn when she heard him throwing up loudly. Nose wrinkling, Rey retreated back into the kitchen, her appetite vanishing. She put the apple on the counter and while Finn presumably brought back up the vodka (and whatever else he had drunk last night) into the bowl, Rey got a cup from the drainer and filled it with water.

“Finn? You okay in there?”

“Fine,” came his hoarse reply. She heard him spit. “Could you get me some water?”

“Already on it,” Rey said, walking into the room once she knew it was safe and handed Finn the glass. He guzzled it down.

Once he had caught his breath, Finn asked, “You ready for today? Know where you’re going?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Rey said, tucking the loose bit of hair back behind her ear. “And yes, I know where I’m going…or rather, my GPS does.”

“Call me if you get lost – actually, call them first, don’t just show up late. That won’t look good. But don’t get there really early either, they’re a busy place and I really don’t think they’ll be ready for you if you’re early…go get a coffee or something –”

“Finn.”

“Huh?”

“Shut up. I’m setting off in five. If I manage to get lost, I will call First Order Inc. and forewarn them. If I get there exceptionally early, although I highly doubt I will, then I will find a coffee shop and study until I need to go in.” Rey said, “I’m a big girl, I know what I’m doing.”

Finn looked slightly sheepish.

“Put a coat on, it looks like it’s gonna rain.”

Rey snorted but did as she was told; putting her red coat on and picking up her handbag that had everything inside that she needed for the upcoming interview.

“How do I look?” she asked. Finn, who now looked shockingly pale, gave her a weak thumbs up. “Then I guess it’s time to go. Go back to bed, Finn. I’ll call if there are any issues.”

Rey started to walk to the door.

“Wait! Do you have the questions?”

Rey sighed.

“Of course I do, I packed my bag…last…night…” She trailed off when she spotted Finn holding up a piece of paper in the air. Now it was her turn to look sheepish. “Apparently I didn’t do a good job.”

She snatched it from Finn, who was now heaving into the bowl, patted his head and then left their apartment; the sound of him vomiting once more becoming muted as the door swung shut.

* * *

Rey’s old beetle or “Speeder”, as so ironically liked to call it, managed to get Rey from her small apartment block based near her university to the First Order Main Headquarters in just under two hours.

Rey sighed in relief when she caught a glimpse of the large bold lettering on the building that was her destination. Parked at a red light, she stretched at the drivers seat, heading turning to the right as she yawned loudly, and that was when she saw it. Ren; spelt out in huge, grey, steel letters, neatly placed on the front of the tall and slightly daunting building.

Her eyes roamed up the exterior, mentally thinking at how overly excessive it was to need all of those windows, when the sun glinted brightly on row near the roof. The windows reflected the light effortlessly and Rey was almost blinded. Her eyes shot back down the name pinned up high.   
Ren.   
What a peculiar last name. Rey had never heard that before…

A car horn behind her quickly brought her out of her thoughts and made her jump in her seat. She had been too busy observing the First Order's building that she hadn't noticed the lights changing to green. Ignoring the impatient beeping from behind her, Rey put her car in drive and continued on. 

* * *

The second she walked into the lobby, her shoes began to squeak annoyingly underneath her and she faltered as heads around the room all turned in her direction. Her cheeks turned pink and she hurried on towards the reception desk. A lady dressed exceptionally smartly greeted her with a warm smile, but as Rey began to speak, the woman held a slender finger up to quieten her.

  
"...Yes, there is parking. When you arrive there, use the code we have provided and you will be allowed in. Is there anything else I can help you with? Okay then. Thank you for calling. Have a nice day." She smiled up at Rey, expectantly. 

  
"Me? Erm, hi, I'm here for an interview."

"Name?"

  
She didn't know his full name.

  
"Mr Ren?" She said hopefully.

  
"Your name." The lady clarified with a smirk. 

  
_Oh._

  
"Rey. Rey Kenobi. My friend Finn was the one who was meant to come -"

  
"Head to the elevators over there and you want the top floor, Ms Kenobi. The receptionist upstairs is waiting for you. Have a nice day." 

  
Rey could tell by her overly friendly tone that the receptionist didn't really mean it. 

* * *

The elevator whisked Rey away with gut-wrenching velocity to the top floor and she felt like her stomach caught up twenty seconds later. When the doors finally opened, Rey walked out into another lobby, eyes automatically falling on the reception desk where another young blonde woman was sat, typing away at her computer. She spotted Rey and got to her feet.

“Miss Kenobi, could you wait here, please?” She pointed to a seated area of white leather chairs. They were pristine. Rey did so, mentally thanking the floor for being carpeted as she almost collapsed into one of the chairs; fingers reaching into her handbag to retrieve the questions Finn had made for her.

Not even a small biography of the man she was about to interview. That’d teach Rey to not do the background research. Her eyes scanned the paper, reading the questions to try and get some understanding of who the man was – Rey had no idea of his age, his hair colour or even what his favourite drink was. She was going into this blind. And the sheer thought terrified her.

She blinked a couple times, eyes not fully believing one of the questions written before her.

_Don’t ask him that one._

Another blonde entered the room through a door to the right. _Ren really must like his blondes._ But unlike the others, this one wasn’t small and petite; she was exceptionally tall and muscularly built, her blonde hair cut short. She spotted Rey and walked over.

“Miss Kenobi?”

“Yes,” she croaked out before jumping to her feet. Rey cleared her throat. “Yes.”

“Mr Ren will see you in a moment. May I take your coat?”

“Oh, could you?” Rey was relieved and she shrugged it off easily.

“Have you been offered a refreshment?”

“No…” _Oh dear, is one of the blondes in trouble?_

The taller blonde turned and eyed the younger woman at the desk.

“Would you like tea, coffee, water?” she asked, turning her attention back to Rey.

“Um – water would be perfect. Thank you,” she murmured.

“Keira, please fetch Miss Kenobi a glass of water.” Her voice was stern. Keira shot up from her seat and immediately scurried to a door near her desk.

“My apologies, Miss Kenobi. Keira is our new intern; she’s still learning the ropes. Please be seated, Mr Ren will be a few minutes.”

Keira returned with a glass of water, two small ice cubes clinking inside.

“Here you go, Miss Kenobi.” She said.

“Thank you.”

Keira turned around and mumbled, “I’m sorry Miss Phasma, it won’t happen again.”

She walked back to her desk, the older blonde marching behind her. They sat down and both continued their work. Rey awkwardly sat back down, sipping her water nervously. She was starting to regret doing this for Finn.

Rey had started to nibble at her thumbnail when the large office door down the hallway opened. She couldn’t see anyone inside and it was slightly unnerving.

Suddenly, a man slid through the door, shook a hand that was just out of Rey’s line of sight and then turned to walk down the hallway; smiling at the three women as he went.

“Good afternoon ladies,” he said as Keira nearly ran to the elevator to press the button for him. Rey was too busy watching that she nearly missed Phasma talking to her.

“Mr Ren will see you now, Miss Kenobi. Go through the doors at the end of the hallway.” She said.

Rey stood rather shakily, forgetting all about the glass of water, which was now on the small table. She silently made her way over to the partially open door. Rey paused.

“You don’t need to knock – just go in.” Phasma smiled kindly.

As Rey pushed the door open, she realised that she left the paper of questions back on the table and, turning around quickly, Rey stumbled over her own two legs and landed on the floor in Mr Ren’s office.

_Crap. Me and my two left feet!_

Gentle hands gently grasped around Rey’s arms and helped her to stand. Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. She stole a glance up, finally putting a face to the mysterious name that was Mr Ren.

Holy crap – he was so young. And attractive. He was tall, dressed in a fine grey suit, white shirt, and black tie with messy black hair. His intense, dark brown eyes were watching Rey shrewdly.

“Miss.” He extended a large hand. “I’m Kylo Ren. Are you all right? Would you like to sit?”

“Erm, actually I need…m-my –”

“Your questions, Miss.” Keira was suddenly behind Rey, her hand outstretched to Kylo. He took the paper from her and the intern briskly walked away. In a daze, Rey placed her hand in his and they shook. As their fingers touched, she felt an odd exhilarating shiver run through her. His hands were so strong. Rey withdrew her hand hastily, embarrassed. _Must be the static._

“My friend Finn is indisposed…so he sent me. I hope you don’t mind, Mr Ren.”

“I did wonder if you were called Finn,” he murmured, handing the sheet over to her. His voice is warm, amused possibly, but Rey can’t quite tell. “I’m glad that you’re not. What is your name?”

“I’m Rey Kenobi. I’m studying Engineering, I go to the same university…as…Finn…”

“I see,” he said simply. Rey thought she saw a ghost of a smile in his expression, but she wasn’t sure. “Would you like to sit?” He waved her towards a white leather couch.

His office was way too big for just one man. In front of the floor-to-ceiling tinted windows, there was a huge modern dark-wood desk that six people could comfortably eat around. It matched the coffee table by the couch.

Everything else was white - ceiling, floors, and walls except, on the wall by the door, where a mosaic of small paintings hang to create a striking red mark in the shape of a sword against, what Rey could only just make out, the night sky.

“A local artist.” Ren said, when he caught Rey’s gaze.

“They’re amazing. When they stand alone, they’re beautiful. But when they’re brought together, they are simply sublime.” Rey replied, distracted by both him and the artwork. He cocked his head to one side and regarded her intently.

“I couldn’t agree more, Miss Kenobi.” He replied, his voice soft and for some inexplicable reason, Rey found herself blushing.

Apart from the paintings, the rest of the office is cold, clean, and clinical. Rey wondered if it reflected the personality of the man who slinked gracefully into one of the white leather chairs opposite her. She shook her head, disturbed at the direction of her thoughts, and sat down on a chair too, fumbling with the small recording device Finn had loaned her. Rey nearly dropped it twice – all fingers and thumbs – before she finally had everything settled. Mr Ren didn’t say anything, waiting patiently – she hoped – as Rey became increasingly embarrassed and flustered. When she plucked up enough courage to look at him, he was watching her, one hand relaxed on his lap and the other cupping his chin, his long index finger trailing across his lips. It looked as if he was trying to suppress a smile.

“Sorry,” Rey murmured. “I’m not used to this.”

“Take all the time you need, Miss Kenobi,”

“Um, do you mind if I record your answers?” Rey asked, pointing to the recorder lying on the table.

“After you’ve taken so much trouble to set it up – you ask me now?”

Rey flushed. _I hope he’s teasing me._ She blinked at him, unsure what to say, and he finally took pity on her. “No, I don’t mind.”

“Did Finn explain what the interview was for?”

“Yes. To appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year’s graduation ceremony.”

Oh! That was news to Rey, but she was temporarily preoccupied by the thought that someone not much older than her – maybe six years or so – was going to present her with her degree. She frowned, dragging her wayward attention back to the task at hand.

“Good,” she swallowed nervously. “I have some questions, Mr Ren.” She smoothed that stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“I thought you might,” he said, deadpan. When Rey realised that he was laughing at her, her cheeks blushed and she sat up straighter, squaring her shoulders in an attempt to look taller and more intimidating. She pressed the start button on the recorder, trying her best to look professional.

“You’re very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?” She glanced up at him. His smile his rueful, but he looked vaguely disappointed. _Dammit Finn, couldn’t you have been a little more original?_

"Business is all about people, Miss Kenobi, and I'm very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to…incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He paused and fixed Rey with his deadpan stare. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work hard, very hard to do that. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is, it's always down to good people."

_Wow._

“Maybe you’re just lucky?” That wasn’t on Finn’s list – but he was so arrogant. His eyes flared momentarily in surprise.

“I don’t believe in luck or chance, Miss Kenobi. Today’s generation doesn’t seem to grasp that the Fates ignore the day-to-day hubbub. The harder I work the more  _luck_  I seem to have. It really is all about having the right people beneath you and directing their energies accordingly.”

“You sound like a control freak.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Kenobi,” he said without a trace of humour in his smile. She looked at him, and he held her gaze steadily, impassive. Rey’s heartbeat quickened and her face flushed again.

 _Why does he have such an unnerving effect on me?_   _His overwhelming good looks maybe? The way his eyes blaze at me? The way he strokes his index finger against his lower lip?_  I wish he'd stop doing that.

“Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself in your secret reveries that you were born to control things,” he said, his voice soft.

“Do you feel that you have immense power?” _Ugh. Control Freak._

"I employ over forty thousand people, Miss Kenobi. That gives me a certain sense of responsibility - power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so."

Rey’s mouth dropped open. She was staggered by his lack of humanity.

“Don’t you have a board to answer to?” She asked, disgusted. _He obviously wouldn’t care about the people getting laid off._

“I own my company. I don’t have to answer to a board.” He raised an eyebrow at her. Rey flushed. Of course, she would have known if she had done some research. _Holy crap, he’s arrogant._ She changed tack.

"And do you have any interests outside your work?”

"I have... varied interests, Miss Kenobi." A ghost of a smile touched his lips. "Very varied." And for some reason, she was confounded and heated by his steady gaze. His eyes were alight with some wicked thought.

“But if you work so hard, what do you do to chill out?”

“Chill out?” He smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. No one should be that good looking. It wasn’t fair.

"Well, to 'chill out' as you put it - I fight, I fly, I indulge in various... physical pursuits."  _How can he make that last part so suggestive?_

_Rey glanced at Finn’s questions, wanting to get off the subject._

"You invest in manufacturing. Why, specifically?" She asked.  _Why does he make me so uncomfortable?_

"I like to build things. I like to know how things work: what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love of ships. What can I say?"

Rey understood that, she liked to see how machines worked, too.

“That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts.”

His mouth quirked up, and he stared appraisingly at her.

“Possibly. Though there are people who’d say I don’t have a heart.”

“Why would they say that?”

“Because they know me well.” His lips turned into a wry smile.

“Would your friends say you’re easy to get to know?” Rey regretted saying that almost immediately. It wasn’t one of Finn’s questions.

“I’m a very private person, Miss Kenobi. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I don’t often give interviews,” He trailed off.

“Why did you agree to do this one?”

“Because I’m a benefactor of the University, and for all intents and purposes, I couldn’t get your friend off my back. He badgered and badgered my PR people, and I admire that kind of tenacity.”

Rey knew just how tenacious Finn could be. That was why she was sitting there, squirming uncomfortably under Kylo Ren’s penetrating gaze, when she should be studying for her exams next week. _The alcohol last night better be worth it._

“You also invest in farming technologies. Why are you interested in this area?”

“We can’t eat money, Miss Kenobi, and there are too many people on this planet who don’t have enough to eat.” _He’s worried about world hunger?_

“That sounds very philanthropic. Is it something you feel passionately about? Feeding the word’s poor?”

He shrugged, very non-committal.

“It’s shrewd business,” he murmured, though Rey thought he was being disingenuous. It didn’t make sense – feeding the world’s poor? She couldn’t see the financial benefits, only the virtue of the idea. She glanced at the next question, confused by his attitude.

“Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is it?”

Ren shrugged.

“I’m very singular; one might say driven. I like control – of myself and those around me.”

“So you want to possess things?” _He is a control freak._

“I want to deserve to possess them, but yes, bottom line, I do.”

“You sound like the ultimate consumer.”

“I am,” he smiled, but the smile doesn’t touch his eyes. Rey couldn’t shake the feeling that they were talking about something else; she was absolutely mystified to what it could be. She swallowed hard. The temperature in the room rising, or maybe it was just her. Rey wanted the interview to be over with. Surely Finn had enough now. She glanced down at the next question.

“Your family. How far do you think that has shaped the way you are?” Rey grimaced a little, that question was incredibly personal. She stared at him, hoping that he wasn’t offended. His brows furrowed.

“I have no way of knowing.”

Rey’s interest is piqued.

“How old were you when you were sent to your uncle’s?” That was probably the only thing Rey had originally known about Mr Ren. How couldn’t she? It was plastered all over the news when the media found out.

“That seems awfully personal, Miss Kenobi.” His tone was stern. Rey flushed, again. Crap.

She moved on quickly.

“You’ve had to sacrifice a family life for your work.”

“That’s not a question.” He was terse.

“Sorry.” Rey squirmed, the man in front of her making her feel like an errant child. She tried again. “Have you had to sacrifice a family life for you work?”

“I have a family. I have a mother, a father and an uncle. We don’t always see eye to eye but it is what it is. I’m not interested in extending my family beyond that.”

“Are you gay, Mr Ren?”

_Crap._

Rey’s eyes widened and her head snapped down at disbelief. _I wasn’t going to ask that one!_

Ren inhaled sharply, and Rey cringed, absolutely mortified. How can she possibly tell him she’s reading from the questions Finn gave her?

“No, Rey, I’m not.” He raised his eyebrows, a cold gleam in his eyes. He does not look pleased.

“I apologise. It’s um…written here.” It was the first time he said her name. Her heart rate has accelerated, her cheeks heating up once again. Rey nervously bit her lip.

He cocked his head to one side. “These aren’t your own questions?”

The blood drained from Rey’s face. _Oh no._

“Err…no…actually” Rey coughed nervously “these are Finn’s questions…h-he compiled them for me.”

“Are you colleagues on the student paper?” _Oh crap._ Rey had nothing to do with it. It was Finn’s extra-curricular activity, not hers.

“No…Finn’s my roommate.”

Mr Ren scratched his chin in quiet deliberation, his dark eyes appraising Rey.

“Did you volunteer to do this interview?” he asked, his voice deadly quiet and Rey couldn’t help but gasp a little. His eyes burned into Rey and she found herself compelled to answer the truth.

“I was drafted. He wasn’t well.” Her voice was weak and apologetic.

“That explains a great deal.”

There was a knock at the door, and Phasma entered.

“Mr Ren, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes.”

“We’re not finished here, Phasma. Please cancel it.”

Phasma looked stunned, as did Rey, and she stood there, at the door, a second too long. Kylo Ren slowly turned his head to face her and raised an eyebrow.

“Is there anything else?”

“No. Sorry, sir.” Phasma exited quickly. Frowning, Kylo turned his attention back to Rey.

“Where were we, Miss Kenobi?”

_So we’re back to ‘Miss Kenobi’ now._

“Please don’t let me keep you from anything.” Rey was itching to leave now.

“I want to know about you. I think that’s only fair.” His eyes were exceptionally dark and Rey found herself getting lost in them. Where was he going with this? He placed his elbows on the arms of the chair and crosses his fingers in front of his mouth. It was a very powerful pose…very distracting. Rey swallowed.

“There isn’t much to know.” She said, flushing again.

"I doubt that. What are your plans after you graduate?"

Rey shrugged, thrown by his interest. _Go back home and live with…_ Rey hadn’t really thought about that. Who would she live with? Plutt was hardly going to welcome her back with open arms… _Probably move in with Finn, find a place and a job._

“I haven’t made any plans, Mr Ren. I just need to get through my final exams.”

_Which I should really be studying for now rather than sitting in your palatial, swanky, sterile office, feeling uncomfortable under your dark gaze._

“I have an excellent internship program here,” he said quietly. Rey raised her eyebrows in surprise. Was he offering her a job?

“Oh. I’ll bear that in mind,” she murmured, completely confounded. “Though I’m not sure I’d fit in here.” _Shut up, Rey!_

“Why would you say that?” He cocked his head to the side again, intrigued, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Rey asked. “I’m uncoordinated, scruffy, and I’m not blonde.”

“Not to me,” he murmured. His gaze was intense, all humour gone and a muscle deep within her clenched suddenly. Rey tore her eyes away from his to stare blindly down at her knotted fingers. What was happening? _I need to leave. Now._

Rey leant forward to retrieve the recorder.

“Would you like me to show you around?”

“I’m sure you’re far too busy, Mr Ren, and I do have a long drive back.”

He looked anxious at that prospect. Rey glanced outside. It had started to rain. Finn was right.

“Well, you’d better drive carefully.” His tone was stern, authoritative. _Why would he care?_ “Did you get everything you needed?”

“Yes, sir,” Rey replied, packing everything back into her handbag. His eyes narrowed, speculatively.

“Thank you for the interview, Mr Ren.”

“The pleasure’s been all mine,” he said, polite as ever. As Rey got to her feet, Kylo stood and held out his hand.

“Until we meet again, Miss Kenobi.” It sounded like a challenge, or a threat, Rey wasn’t sure which. She frowned. _When would we ever meet again?_ She shook his hand, astounded that that odd current between them was still there.

“Mr Ren.” Rey nodded at him. Moving with lithe, athletic grace to the door, he opened it wide.

“Just ensuring you make it through the door this time, Miss Kenobi.” He gave her a small smile.

“That’s very considerate of you, Mr Ren.” Rey snapped and his smile widened. _I’m glad you find me entertaining._ As Rey walked to the foyer, she was surprised when he followed her out. Keira and Phasma both look up, equally surprised.

“Did you have a coat?” Mr Ren asked.

“Yes.” Keira leapt up and retrieved Rey’s coat, which Ren took from her before she could hand it to Rey. He held it up and, feeling ridiculously self-conscious, Rey shrugged it on.

Ren placed his hands on Rey’s shoulders. She gasped at the contact. If he noticed, he showed no indication. His long index finger pressed the button summoning the elevator, and they stood waiting – awkwardly on Rey’s part, coolly self-possessed on his.

The doors opened and Rey hurried in, desperate to escape. When she turned to look at him, he was leaning against the doorway beside the elevator with one hand on the wall. He really was very, very good looking. It was incredibly distracting.

“Until next time, Rey.” He said as a farewell.

“Kylo.” Rey replied and mercifully, the doors slid shut.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Thanks to all the nice comments on the first chapter - so happy people want to read this! 
> 
> Sorry it took a bit to get this up, life is pretty hectic at the moment!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Rey’s heart was pounding. The elevator arrived on the first floor and she scrambled out as soon as the doors slid open, stumbling once, but luckily not sprawling on the immaculate sandstone floor. She ignored the squeaks that were emitted as she raced towards the wide glass doors; near bursting through them in a rush to get outside. She was free. Standing there in the bracing, chilly, damp air, Rey shut her eyes, tilted her face up and welcomed the refreshing rain; trying to recover what was left of her equilibrium.

No man had ever affected Rey the way Kylo Ren had, and she couldn’t fathom why.

She breathed in an enormous sigh of relief.

What the Hell was that all about?

Leaning against one of the steel pillars of the building, Rey valiantly attempted to calm down and gather her thoughts. She shook her head. That was…that was intense…and only when Rey’s heart steadied to its regular rhythm and she was able to breathe normally again, did she head to her car.

* * *

She arrived back at their apartment almost three gruelling hours later – the traffic leading up to her exit was backed up due to an accident – and when she finally stumbled through the door, Finn’s head snapped up from the floor where he was surrounded by books galore, clearly studying for the finals. He still wasn’t dressed, wearing a pair of blue pyjamas that Rey had gotten him for his birthday last year, but he looked significantly a lot better than this morning.

His sick bowl was nowhere to be seen, much to Rey’s delight.

“Rey! You’re back!” He shot up from the floor and engulfed Rey into a rib-breaking hug. “I was starting to worry! I thought you’d be back sooner.”

“Yeah, well, I thought I would too; but the interview ran over and then the traffic coming back was just awful.”

Finn gave her a sympathetic look. “Tea?” 

“Please.”

“Go sit down, I’ll be right back.” Finn said, “then you can tell me everything.”

_Great, Finn’s specialised in his inquisitions._

Finn disappeared into the kitchen and Rey removed her damp coat before hanging it on a hook on the wall. When she collapsed on the sofa, Finn called out as the kettle began to boil.

“Ugh – Rey, we’re getting low on milk!”

“It’s your turn to get it.” She called back. She heard him groan. A few minutes later, he came back into the lounge with two steaming mugs and handed her one. He sat down next to her and as one – like some synchronised team – they took a small sip of their tea.

“You’ve always had a talent for making an excellent cup of tea, Finn.”

He smirked proudly. “So, what was he like?”

_Here we go._

Rey struggled to answer.

“I’m glad it’s over, and I don’t have to see him again…he was kind of intimidating, y’know?” She shrugged. “He was very focused, intense even – and young. Really young.”

Finn looked exceptionally sheepish. Rey frowned at him.

“You have every right to look like that. Why didn’t you give me a biography? He made me feel like such an idiot for skimping on basic research!”

“Jeez, Rey, I’m sorry – I didn’t think.”

She huffed.

“Yeah, you really should be sorry.”

“I really am. I should have briefed you but I was in such a panic.” Finn sighed. “Do you have the recorder? I need to start getting to work.”

Rey grabbed it out of her bag and handed it over.

“You look better,” she noted. “Did you eat your soup?” She was keen the change the subject.

“I did, and it was delicious. I feel so much better.”

“Good,” Rey sighed. She checked her watch. “Ugh – I’ve gotta run. My shift at Niima starts soon.”

“Rey, you’ll be exhausted.”

She just shrugged as she stood, mug in hand.

“Why do you think I drink so much tea?” Rey joked. “I’ll put this in a travel mug and drink it on the way. See you later, Finn.”

* * *

Rey had been working at Niima since she started university. It was the largest independent store in the area, and over the four years that she had worked there, Rey had come to know a little bit about mostly everything they sold – even if it was ironic that she wasn’t the best at DIY.

When Rey walked through the store’s door, Maz looked relieved.

“Rey! Child, I didn’t think you were going to make it!”

“My meeting lasted a little longer than I thought it would. I can work a couple hours.”

“I really am pleased to see you.”

She sent Rey to the storeroom to start re-stocking shelves, and soon, despite how dull the task was, Rey got lost in her work.

* * *

When Rey arrived back home, Finn was wearing headphones and working on his laptop intently. He was focused entirely on his work – she didn’t even think he had heard her come in. Rey was drained. From the long drive, the gruelling (and slightly embarrassing interview), and being completely rushed off her feet in work, she was well and truly exhausted. Rey slumped onto the couch, thinking about the essay she needed to finish and all the studying she missed out on today because she was stuck with…him.

“You’ve got some good stuff here, Rey. Well done!” Finn was genuinely pleased. “I just can’t believe you didn’t take him up on his offer to show you around. He obviously wanted to spend more time with you.”

Rey shook her head, her cheeks glowing red slightly.

That wasn’t the reason. It couldn’t be.

He just wanted to show her around so she could see that he was the lord of his business.

Rey suddenly realised that she was biting her lip and quickly stopped.

“I hear what you mean about formal. Did you take any notes?” He asked.

“No…I didn’t…”

“That’s fine. I can still make a fine article with this. Shame we don’t have any original pictures…good-looking dude, isn’t he?”

Rey flushed again.

“I suppose so.” She tried to sound disinterested.

“Oh come on, Rey. Even you can’t be immune to his looks.”

She quickly tried to distract him with flattery.

“You probably would have gotten a lot more out of him…you’re much more skilled in this than me…obviously.”

“I doubt that, Rey. Come on! He practically offered you a job. Given that I foisted this on you at the last minute, you did really well.” He glanced up up Rey speculatively. She made a hasty retreat into the kitchen.

“So what did you really think of him?”

_Finn is so inquisitive!_

“He’s very driven, controlling, arrogant – scary really, but very charismatic. I can understand the fascination,” she added truthfully, peering her head around the door to look at Finn.

“You, fascinated by a man? That’s a first.” He snorted.

Rey quickly started to make a sandwich so Finn couldn’t see her face.

“Why did you want to know if he was gay? Incidentally, that was the most embarrassing question! I was mortified, and he was pissed to be asked too.”

“Whenever he's in the society pages, he never has a date…plus he’s kinda hot."

"It was embarrassing. The whole thing was embarrassing. I'm glad I'll never have to lay eyes on him again."

“Rey, it couldn’t have been that bad. He seemed quite taken with you.”

Rey couldn’t help but smirk at that.

"Would you like a sandwich?"

"Please."

They spoke no more of Kylo Ren that evening, much to Rey’s relief. Once they had eaten, she was able to sit at the dining table with Finn and, while he worked on his article, she worked on her essay. By the time she had finished, it was midnight; Finn had long since gone to bed.

Rey, exhausted, silently made her way over to her bedroom, where she collapsed into her bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

For the entire week, Rey threw herself into her studies and work at Niima. Finn was busy too, compiling his last edition of his student magazine before he had to relinquish it to the new editor while also cramming for finals. The pair hardly saw each other until Friday night; where they were both debating what to do with their evening – Finn wanted to go out clubbing while Rey wanted to order take out and watch a crappy horror film – when the doorbell rang.

Standing on their doorstep, was Finn’s good friend Teedo, clutching a bottle of champagne. Rey was a little taken aback. She had never quite like Teedo, no matter how hard she tried.  

“Teedo!” Finn yelled, charging past Rey to tackle Teedo in a tight hug. “Come in.”

Teedo was also studying engineering and was in most of Rey’s classes – not that they talked much, she kept to her group of friends and he kept to his – but his real passion was photography. Rey had to admit, the guy had a great eye for a good picture.

“I have news!” He grinned, mainly talking to Finn. Rey just leant against the door, watching as Teedo’s eyes twinkled.

“Let me guess – you’ve managed to beat your drinks per night record?” Finn teased.

Teedo laughed.

“No, I wish. I’m still the master of shots. Anyway, the Takodana Gallery is going to exhibit my photos next month!”

Rey gawped at him as Finn slapped his shoulder.

“That’s amazing! Congratulations!”

“Way to go, Teedo. Well done.” Rey added. He smiled at her.

“So I thought I’d come round to celebrate! I want you to come Finn! To the opening.” Teedo beamed at him. “Both of you, of course,” he added, glancing nervously at Rey.

Finn looked at her too and she reluctantly nodded, forcing a smile.

“Of course! We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

Rey’s Saturday shift at the store was a nightmare. They were besieged by do-it-yourselfers wanting to spruce up their homes. All the staff were rushed off their feet the second they entered the shop. However, around lunchtime, there was a lull and Max asked Rey to check on some orders as she sat behind the counter at the till while she discreetly nibbled away at a bagel. She was engrossed in the task, checking catalogue numbers against the items they needed. Her eyes flicked from the order book to the computer screen, making sure that all the entries matched.

Then, for some reason – boredom quite possibly – Rey glanced up and found herself locked in the bold, dark gaze of Kylo Ren.

_Christ._

“Miss Kenobi. What a pleasant surprise.” His gaze was unwavering and intense.

Rey was frozen solid on her seat in shock. What was he doing here? Her mouth had popped open and she couldn’t locate her brain or voice.

“Mr Ren,” she whispered. It was all she could manage. A ghost of a smile formed on his lips and his eyes were light with humour.

“I was in the area,” he said. “I need to stock up on a few things.”

Rey offered him a weak smile.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Miss Kenobi.”

She shook her head, utterly thrown by the sight of him standing there before her.

“Rey. My name is Rey,” she muttered. “What can I help you with, Mr Ren?”

He smiled.

“There are a few items I need. To start with, I’d like some cable ties,” he murmured, his eyes cool but amused.

_Cable ties?_

“We stock various lengths. Shall I show you?” Rey muttered, her voice soft.

_Get a grip, Kenobi._

“Please. Lead the way, Miss Kenobi,” he said. Rey tried for nonchalance as she walked out from behind the counter, but really, she was concentrating hard on not falling over – her legs are suddenly the consistency of Jell-O.

"They're in with the electrical goods, aisle eight." Her voice was a little too bright. She glanced up at him and regretted it almost immediately.

_Damn, he's handsome._

"After you," he murmured, gesturing with his long fingers. With her heart suddenly racing, Rey headed down one of the aisles to the electrical section. 

_Why was he here? At Niima?_

"Are you here on business?" she asked, her voice a little too high. 

"I was visiting the farming division in your area. I'm currently funding some research there in crop rotation and soil science," he said. 

"All part of your feed-the-world plan?" Rey teased.  
  
"Something like that," he acknowledged, and his lips quirked up in a half smile.  
  
He gazed at the selection of cable ties they stocked at Niima and as his fingers trailed along the various packaging, Rey - for some inexplicable reason - had to look away. He selected a packet. 

"These will do," he said with that oh-so-secret smile.  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"I'd like some masking tape."  
  
_Masking tape?_  
  
"Are you redecorating?" The words were out before she could stop them. 

"No, not redecorating," he said quickly, then smirked, and Rey had the uncanny feeling that he was laughing at her. 

"This way," She murmured, embarrassed. "Masking tape is in the decorating aisle."  
  
Rey glanced behind her as he followed.

"Have you worked here long?" Kylo's voice was low, and he was gazing at her, eyes concentrating hard. Rey blushed even more brightly. 

 _I haven't blushed this much in my life._  
  
"Four years," she replied as they reached their goal. To distract herself, Rey reached down and selected the two widths of masking tape that they had in stock.  
  
"I'll take that one," Ren said softly, pointing to the wider tape, which she passed to him.  
  
Their fingers brushed very briefly, and the current was there again, zapping through Rey like she touched an exposed wire. She gasped involuntarily as she felt it, all the way down to her stomach.  
  
"Anything else?" Her voice was husky. Ren's eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Some rope, I think." His voice mirrored hers, husky.  
  
"This way." She ducked her head down to hide her recurring blush and headed for the aisle.  
  
"What sort were you after? We have synthetic and natural filament rope... twine...cable cord... " She halted at his expression, his eyes darkening.  
  
"I'll take five yards of the natural filament rope please."  
  
Quickly, with trembling fingers, Rey measured out five yards against a fixed ruler, aware that his hot gaze was on her. She didn't dare to look at him. Taking her Stanley knife from the back pocket of her jeans, Rey cut it then coiled it neatly before tying it in a slipknot. By some miracle, she managed not to remove a finger with her knife.  
  
"Were you a Girl Scout?" he asked, sculptured, sensual lips curled in amusement.

 _Don't look at his mouth!_  
  
"Organised, group activities aren't really my thing, Mr. Ren."  
  
He arched a brow.  
  
"What is your thing, Rey?" he asked, his voice soft and his secret smile was back. Rey gazed at him unable to express herself.   
  
"Books," She whispered.  
  
"What kind of books?" He cocked his head to one side.

 _Why is he so interested?_  
  
"Oh, you know. The usual. The classics. British literature, mainly."  
  
He rubbed his chin with his long index finger and thumb as he contemplated her answer.  
  
"Anything else you need?" She had to get off that subject - those fingers on that face were so beguiling.  
  
"I don't know. What else would you recommend?"  
  
_What would I recommend? I don't even know what you're doing._  
  
"For a do-it-yourselfer?"  
  
He nodded. Rey flushed, and her eyes strayed of their own accord to Ren's snug jeans.  
  
"Coveralls," Rey replied, and she knew she was no longer screening what was coming out of her mouth.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, amused, yet again.  
  
"You wouldn't want to ruin your clothing," Rey gestured vaguely in the direction of his jeans.  
  
"I could always take them off." He smirked.  
  
"Um." Rey could feel the colour in her cheeks rising again.   
  
"I'll take some coveralls. Heaven forbid I should ruin any clothing," he said dryly.  
  
Rey tried and dismiss the unwelcome image of Kylo without jeans.  
  
"Do you need anything else?" She squeaked as she handed him a pair of blue coveralls.  
  
He ignored her inquiry.  
  
"How's the article coming along?"  
  
"I'm not writing it, Finn is. My roommate, he's the writer. He's very happy with it. He's the editor of the magazine, and he was devastated that he couldn't do the interview in person." Rey felt like she had come up for air - at last, a normal topic of conversation. "His only concern is that he doesn't have any original photographs of you."  
  
Ren raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What sort of photographs does he want?"  
  
Rey shook her head.  
  
"Well, I'm around. Tomorrow, perhaps... " he trailed off.  
  
"You'd be willing to attend a photo shoot?" Rey's voice was squeaky again.  
  
"Finn will be delighted - if we can find a photographer." She was so pleased, she smiled at him broadly. Kylo's lips part, like he was taking a sharp intake of breath, and he blinked.   
  
_Oh my. Kylo Ren's lost look._  
  
"Let me know about tomorrow." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet. "My card. It has my cell number on it. You'll need to call before ten in the morning."  
  
"Okay." Rey grinned up at him. Finn was going to be thrilled.  
  
"REY!"  
  
Paul had materialised at other the end of the aisle. He was Maz's youngest employee - the son of one of her oldest friends who had come back home from Princeton. Rey didn't think she would see him today.    
  
"Er, excuse me for a moment, Mr. Ren." Ren frowned as Rey turned away from him.  
  
Paul had always been a buddy to Rey, and in that strange moment that she was having with the rich, powerful, awesomely off-the-scale attractive control-freak Ren, it was great to talk to someone who was normal. Paul hugged her hard, taking her by surprise.

"Rey, hi, it's so good to see you!" he gushed.  
  
"Hi Paul, how are you? You home for your brother's birthday?"  
  
"Yep. You're looking well, Rey, really well." He grinned while he examined her at arm's length. Then he released her but kept a possessive arm draped over her shoulder. Rey shuffled from foot to foot, embarrassed.   
  
When Rey glanced up at Kylo Ren, he was watching them like a hawk, his dark eyes hooded and speculative, his mouth a hard impassive line. He had changed from the weirdly attentive customer to someone else - someone cold and distant.  
  
"Paul, I'm with a customer. Someone you should meet," Rey said, trying to defuse the antagonism she could see in Ren's eyes. She dragged Paul over to meet him, and they weigh each other up. The atmosphere is suddenly arctic.  
  
"Er, Paul, this is Kylo Ren. Mr. Ren, this is Paul Clayton. Maz is old friends with his father." And for some irrational reason, Rey felt she had to explain a bit more.  
  
"I've known Paul ever since I've worked here, though we don't see each other that often. He's back from Princeton where he's studying business administration."   
  
"Mr. Clayton." Kylo held his hand out, his look unreadable.  
  
"Mr. Ren," Paul returned his handshake. "Wait up - not _the_ Kylo Ren of First Order Inc?" Paul went from surly to awestruck in less than a nanosecond. Ren gave him a polite smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Wow - is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Rey has it covered, Mr. Clayton. She's been very attentive." His expression was impassive, but his words... it was like he was saying something else entirely. It was baffling.  
  
"Cool," Paul responded. "Catch you later, Rey."  
  
"Sure, Paul." She watched him disappear toward the stock room. "Anything else, Mr. Ren?"  
  
"Just these items." His tone was clipped and cool. Taking a deep breath, Rey turned and headed for the till.

 _What is his problem?_  
  
Rey rang up the rope, coveralls, masking tape, and cable ties at the till.  
  
"That will be forty-three dollars, please." She glanced up at Ren, and she wished she hadn't. He was watching her closely, his eyes intense and smoky. It was unnerving.  
  
"Would you like a bag?" She asked as she took his credit card.  
  
"Please, Rey." His tongue caressed her name, and her heart once again was frantic.  
  
Rey could hardly breathe. Hurriedly, she placed his purchases in a plastic carrier.  
  
"You'll call me if you want me to do the photo shoot?" He was all business once more. Rey nodded, rendered speechless yet again, and handed back his credit card.  
  
"Good. Until tomorrow perhaps." He turned to leave, then paused. "Oh - and Rey, I'm glad your friend Finn couldn't do the interview." He smiled, then walked with renewed purpose out of the store, slinging the plastic bag over his shoulder, leaving Rey a quivering mass. She spent several minutes staring at the closed door through which he had just left before she returned to planet Earth.  
  
Okay - she liked him. There, she admitted it to herself. Rey couldn't hide from her feelings anymore. She found him attractive, very attractive. But it was a lost cause, she knew, and she sighed with bittersweet regret. It was just a coincidence, him coming here. But still, she could admire him from afar, surely. No harm could come from that. And if she fond a photographer, she could do some serious admiring tomorrow. Rey bit her lip in anticipation and found herself grinning like a schoolgirl.

Rey needed to phone Finn and organise a photo-shoot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the kudos's and comments :) 
> 
> Sorry about the delay with this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Finn was ecstatic.

"But why was he at Niima?" His curiosity oozed through the phone. Rey was hiding in the depths of the stock room, trying her best to keep her voice causal.

"He was in the area."

"I think that was one huge coincidence, Rey. You don't think he was there to see you?"

Rey’s heart lurched at the prospect, but it was short lived. The dull, disappointing reality was that Mr. Ren was there on business and business alone.

"He was visiting the area on business, Finn. He's funding some research." she muttered.

"Oh yeah. He’s funding quite a lot of money into the local farming division." Finn replied, “like millions of dollars.”

_Wow._

"How do you know that?" Rey asked, fiddling with a loose piece of duct tape that had come free from a cardboard box.

"Rey, I'm a journalist, and I've written a profile on the guy. It's my job to know this."

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on.” She laughed. “So do you want these photos?"

"Of course I do. The question is, who's going to do them and where?"

"We could ask him where. He says he's staying in the area."

"You can contact him?"

"He gave me his cell number."

Finn gasped.

“You, Rey Kenobi, have the richest and most wanted bachelor in the State’s phone number, and you’re saying he just gave it to you?”

“Er...yes.”

“Rey, he so likes you!

“Finn, he's just trying to be nice." But even when she says it, some small part of her knew that it wasn't true. Maybe Kylo Ren really did like her. Finn’s muttering brought her back to the conversation at hand.

"I don't know who we'll get to do the shoot. Our regular photographer, can't. He'll be pissed that he blew this opportunity, though.”

An idea popped into Rey’s head.

“What about Teedo?"

Finn was silent for a second, "Don’t you dare tell him I didn’t mention him first. I’ll ask him - he owes me one as it is. You call Ren and find out where he wants us."

"I think you should call him." Rey said.

"I just said that, didn’t I?" Finn asked.

"No, I mean, you should call Ren."

"Me? Out of the two of us, you’re the one he likes. Besides, how weird would it look if I just randomly called him up?"

Rey was about to reply when Paul entered the stock room in search for sand paper.

"We're kind of busy out there, Rey," he said while he looked.

"Yeah, sorry," she muttered, “gotta go, Finn. I’ll call you after.”

Rey hung up, put her phone into her back pocket and left the room quickly, Paul not far behind.

* * *

Rey paced back and forth in her room, tapping her cell in her hand as she weighed the options in her head. She needed to do this. If not for Finn and the newspaper but for herself. It was just a simple phone call. To arrange a time and place to meet. Nothing major. Apart from the recipient was Kylo Ren…

Rey shook her head and before she could overthink the situation any more, snatched the business card from her desk and dialled the number.

_Oh God, what do I say when he picks up?!_

But before Rey could hang up, he answered the phone, his voice calm and cold.

"Ren."

_Fuck._

"Err…” she cleared her throat.  “Mr. Ren. It’s Rey Kenobi."

“Miss Kenobi. How nice to hear from you.” His voice changed. He sounded surprised, Rey thought, and he sounded so warm - seductive even. Her breath hitched, and she flushed. How he managed to do that from over the phone, is beyond Rey.

"Err - w-we'd like to go ahead with the photo-shoot for the article."

_Breathe, Rey, breathe._

Her lungs dragged in a long breath.

"Tomorrow, if that's okay. Where would be convenient for you, sir?"

She can almost hear his sphinx-like smile through the phone.

"I'm staying at the Falcon. Shall we say, nine thirty tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, we'll see you there." Rey was really struggling to remember how to breathe. She was also really struggling to stop a smile that was trying to form.

"I look forward to it, Miss Kenobi." Rey visualised the wicked gleam in his dark eyes. So with a quick and fleeting goodbye, she hung up on him and near charged from her room, stopping just in time to avoid smacking right into Finn. He looked extremely sheepish.

“Were you listening to my conversation?”

"Rey Kenobi. You like him! I've never seen you so breathless or heard you so, so... affected by anyone before. You're still blushing!”

"Oh Finn, you know I blush all the time. It's an occupational hazard with me. Don't be so ridiculous," Rey snapped. He blinked at her with surprise, Rey hardly ever snapped at him, and she quickly reworded. "I just find him...intimidating, that's all."

"That figures," muttered Finn. “I’ll tell Teedo we're good to go and call the Falcon to sort a room.”

"I'll make dinner. Then I really need to study." Rey couldn’t hide her irritation with Finn as she walked to the kitchen and opened one of cupboards to make some food.

 

Rey was restless that night, tossing and turning. Dreaming of smoky dark eyes, coveralls, long legs, long fingers, and black hair. She woke twice in the night, heart pounding.

_2 more hours before I need to get up._

Rey shifted in bed and settled down once more.

* * *

The Falcon was nestled in the heart of town. Finn and Rey travel in her car while Teedo drove in his. Not that Rey minded, the less time she spent with him, the better. Somehow, Finn had managed to acquire one of the rooms at the Falcon for free of charge. They could only use it for the morning however and in exchange, they wanted credit in his article.

The second Finn explained that they were there to photograph Kylo Ren CEO, they were instantly upgraded to a suite. Just a regular sized suit, however, as apparently Mr. Ren was already occupying the largest in the building.

When they stepped into the room, they were all shocked. It was elegant, breathtakingly so and opulently furnished.

Rey checked her watch. It was nine. They had half an hour to set up. Finn is in full flow.

"Teedo, I think we'll shoot against that wall, do you agree?" His friend agreed and began setting up. He turned to Rey. “Can you call housekeeping and get some refreshments brought up. And also let Ren know where we are.”

“Will do.” Rey replied as she rolled her eyes.

Half an hour later, Kylo Ren walked into their suite. And once again, the second Rey saw him, she completely forgot how to breath.

_In and out, Rey! You’ve been doing it all your life - crap he’s coming over..._

Kylo was wearing a white shirt, open at the collar, and black flannel pants that hung from his hips. His unruly hair was still damp from a shower, yet he still managed to look absolutely breathtaking. Her mouth went dry looking at him. Ren was followed into the suite by a man, all professional looking, his ginger hair striking against his dark, and clearly expensive, suit. He stood silently in the corner, eyes watching impassively.

"Miss Kenobi, we meet again." Ren extended his hand, and she shook it, blinking rapidly. As she touched his hand, she was aware of the current running right through her and it made her blush. She was sure her erratic breathing was clearly audible. Desperate to get away, Rey quickly introduced Finn.

"Mr. Ren, this is Finn," she muttered, waving a hand towards him, who walked forward, looking him squarely in the eye.

"The tenacious Mr Finn. How do you do?" He gave him a small smile, looking genuinely amused. "I trust you're feeling better. Rey said you were unwell the other day."

"I'm fine, thank you, Mr. Ren." He shook his hand firmly without batting an eyelid. Rey was in awe of him.

"Thank you for taking the time to do this." He gave Ren a polite, professional smile.

"It's a pleasure," he answered, turning his dark gaze on Rey, and she flushed. Again.

"This is Teedo, our photographer," Rey said, giving him a small smile when Teedo smiled back at her with affection. He really did like it when people called him a photographer. Teedo’s eyes cooled when they met Ren’s.

"Mr. Ren," he nodded.

Ren didn’t even give him a reply; all he did was offer him a curt nod while his dark eyes assessed him.

"Where would you like me?" Ren finally asked him. His tone sounded vaguely threatening. Finn quickly perked up.

"Mr. Ren - if you could sit here, please. Be careful of the lighting cables. And then we'll do a few standing, too." Finn directed him to a chair set up against the wall. Teedo switched on the lights, momentarily blinding Ren, and muttered an apology.

Finn and Rey stood back and watched as Teedo proceeded to snap away. He took several photographs hand-held, asking Ren to turn this way, then that, to move his arm, then put it down again. Now moving to the tripod, Teedo took several more, while Ren sat and posed, patiently and naturally, for about twenty minutes. Rey hid a smirk behind her hand as she pretended to scratch her cheek. She was now free to admire him from not-so-afar. Twice their eyes locked, and she had to tear herself away from his cloudy gaze.

"Enough sitting." Finn said. "Standing, Mr. Ren?"

He stood, and Teedo scurried in to remove the chair and soon after, the shutter on his camera began to click again.

"I think we have enough," Teedo announced five minutes later.

"Great," said Finn. "Thank you again, Mr. Ren." He shook his hand, as did Teedo.

"I look forward to reading the article, Mr Finn," murmured Ren, and he turned to Rey, standing by the door. "Will you walk with me, Miss Kenobi?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, completely thrown. She glanced anxiously at Finn, who shrugged at her. Rey then noticed Teedo scowling behind her.

"Good day to you all," said Ren while he opened the door, standing aside to allow me out first.

 _Holy hell..._ Rey thought, _what does he want?_

She paused nervously in the hotel corridor, fidgeting as Ren emerged from the room, followed by the man with ginger hair.

"I'll call you, Hux," he murmured to him. Hux wandered back down the corridor, and Ren turned his burning dark gaze to Rey.

_Crap...have I done something wrong?_

"I wondered if you would join me for coffee this morning."

Rey’s heart slammed into her mouth. A date. Kylo Ren was asking her out on a date.

"I'll - I’ll need to give Finn my keys. If you’ll just give me a second.”

Ren smiled a dazzling, natural, all-teeth-showing, glorious smile.  He opened the door of the suite so she can re-enter. Rey scooted around him to walk into the room, finding Finn in deep discussion with Teedo.

"Rey, I think he definitely likes you," he said with no preamble whatsoever.

"Finn, he’s asked me to go for coffee with him."

"What?" Finn’s said, genuinely shocked. And before Rey could stop him, he dragged her into the bedroom that was hidden behind a wall. “Rey, there’s something about him that I don’t like. If you go for coffee with him, just please be careful, okay?”

Rey rolled her eyes.

“Of course I’ll be careful, Finn. I won’t be long either, I’ve got some exams next week.”

Finn nodded and when Rey fished through her pockets for her keys, he held his hand out for her to drop them into his palm.

“I'll see you later.” he said. “Don't be long, or I'll send out search party."

"Thanks." She hugged him.

When she emerged from the suite, Rey found Kylo Ren waiting patiently, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, I’m good to go." She murmured, flushing red.

He grinned.

"After you, Miss Kenobi." He stood up straight, holding his hand out for her to go first.

She made her way down the corridor, knees shaky, her stomach filled with butterflies. She was going on a date with Kylo Ren.

They walked down the wide hotel corridor together to the elevators.

_Should I say something?_

"How long have you known Finn?"

Rey was snapped from her head. An easy question to start with.

"Since our freshman year. He’s a good friend."

"Hmm," he replied. What was he thinking?

At the elevators, he pressed the call button, and the bell rang almost immediately. The doors slide open revealing a young couple passionately kissing inside. Surprised and embarrassed, they jump apart, staring guiltily in every direction but theirs. Ren and Rey stepped into the elevator.

Rey was struggling to maintain a straight face, so she gazed down at the floor, feeling her cheeks turning pink. When she peeked up at Ren through her lashes, he had a hint of a smile on his lips, but it was very hard to tell. The young couple said nothing, and they all travel down to the first floor in embarrassed silence. They didn't even have trashy piped music to distract them.

The doors open and, much to Rey’s surprise, Ren took her hand, clasping it with his long cool fingers. She felt the current run through her, and her already rapid heartbeat accelerated. As he lead her out of the elevator, they could hear the suppressed giggles of the couple erupting behind them. Ren grinned.

"What is it about elevators?" he muttered.

They crossed the expansive, bustling lobby of the hotel toward the entrance but Ren avoided the revolving door, and Rey wondered if that was because he would have had to let go of her hand.

Outside, it was a mild morning. The sun was shining and the traffic was light. Ren turned left and strolled to the corner, where they stopped, waiting for the lights of the pedestrian crossing to change. He was still holding her hand. The green man appeared soon enough, and they were off again.

The pair walked four blocks before they reached a coffee house named _Screamin’ Beans_ , where Ren released Rey to hold the door open so she could step inside.

"Why don't you choose a table, while I get the drinks.” Kylo said, “what would you like?"

"I'll have... um - English Breakfast tea, please."

He raised his eyebrows.

"No coffee?"

"I'm not keen on coffee." Rey said honestly.

He smiled.

"Okay, tea it is. Sugar?"

"No thanks." She stared down at her knotted fingers.

"Anything to eat?"

"No thank you." Rey shook her head. She couldn’t stomach food. Not now. While he walked to the counter, Rey went and found them a small table next to the window. Once seated, her gaze automatically found him again, while he stood there in the line, waiting to be served. She could do that all day. He was tall, obviously so, broad-shouldered, and slim. Once or twice he had run his long fingers through his now dry, but still disorderly hair, and Rey caught herself thinking how she would like to do that. How soft it must be -

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ren was back, startling her.

Rey went crimson. She was just thinking about running her fingers through his hair and wondering if it would feel soft to touch. She shook her head. He was carrying a tray, which he set down on the round, birch-veneer table. He handed her a cup and saucer and then a small teapot. He had a coffee which had a wonderful leaf-pattern imprinted in the milk.

 _How do they do that?_ Rey thought. He'd also bought himself a blueberry muffin. Putting the tray aside, he sat opposite Rey and crossed his long legs. He looked so comfortable, so at ease with his body, Rey envied him. There she was, all gawky and uncoordinated, barely able to get from A to B without falling flat on her face.

"Your thoughts?" he prompted her.

"This is my favorite tea." Her voice was quiet. She simply can't believe she is sitting opposite Kylo Ren in a coffee shop. He frowned. He knew she was hiding something. Rey poured some of her tea into her cup and then added the tiniest bit of milk. Kylo frowned.

“I don’t like it milky.”

"I see. Is he your boyfriend?"

_Whoa...what?_

"Who?" Rey asked.

"The photographer. Teedo."

Rey laughed, nervous but curious. What had given him that impression?

"No. Teedo is a good friend of Finn’s, that's all.” she said. “Why did you think he was my boyfriend?"

"The way you smiled at him, and he at you." His gaze held Rey’s. He was so unnerving. She wanted to look away but she was caught - spellbound.

"He’s more of an acquaintance," she whispered. “He only smiled like that because I called him a photographer.”

Ren nodded slightly, seemingly satisfied with her response, and glanced down at his blueberry muffin. His long fingers deftly peel back the paper, and she watched, fascinated.

"Do you want some?" he asked, and that amused, secret smile was back.

"No thanks." She frowned and stared down at her cup.

"And the boy I met yesterday, at the store. He's not your boyfriend?"

"No. Paul's just a friend. I told you yesterday." _Oh, this is getting silly._ "Why do you ask?"

"You seem nervous around men."

"I find you intimidating." Rey flushed scarlet, eyes never leaving her cup. She heard his sharp intake of breath.

"You should find me intimidating," he nodded. "You're very honest. Please don't look down. I like to see your face."

 _Oh._ Rey glanced at him, and he gave her an encouraging but wry smile.

"It gives me some sort of clue what you might be thinking," he said. "You're a mystery, Miss Kenobi.

_Mysterious? Me?_

"There's nothing mysterious about me."

"I think you're very self-contained," he murmured.

_Am I?_

"Except when you blush, of course, which is often. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about." He popped a small piece of muffin into his mouth and started to chew it slowly, not taking his eyes off her. And as if on cue, she blushed.

_Crap!_

"Do you always make such personal observations?" Rey asked.

"I hadn't realized I was. Have I offended you?" He sounded surprised.

"No," She answered truthfully.

"Good."

"But you're very high-handed," she retaliated quietly.

He raised his eyebrows and, if she wasn’t mistaken, flushed slightly too.

"I'm used to getting my own way, Rey," he murmured. "In all things."

"I don't doubt it. Why haven't you asked me to call you by your first name?"

"The only people who use my given name are my family and a few close friends. That's the way I like it."

_Oh. He still hasn't said, 'Call me Kylo.'_

He was a control freak, there was no other explanation, and part of Rey was thinking maybe it would have been better if Finn had interviewed him. She took a sip of her tea, and Ren ate another small piece of his muffin.

"Are you an only child?" he asked.

_Whoa... he keeps changing direction._

"Yes."

"Tell me about your parents."

_Why does he want to know this?_

"I don’t really know them." She said. “They ditched me in a foster home when I was young. I think they both died when I was 10.” At that, Rey frowned.

"I'm sorry," he muttered with a fleeting troubled look crosses his face.

"It’s fine. I don't remember them that much anyway."

“Who raised you?”

"Unkar Plutt. He wasn’t the best role model going but at least I had a roof over my head."

“And what is this Unkar Plutt like?” Ren asked.

Rey just shrugged, not wanting to tell him exactly what Plutt was like.

“He’s into sports. And booze. That’s all there is really.”

Ren frowned, jaw clenching slightly but stayed quiet.

Rey really wanted to change the topic. Her childhood was very personal to her. So she decided to ask her own questions.

"Tell me about your parents," she asked.

He shrugged.

“My mom is a lawyer and my dad is a no good asshole who doesn’t deserve her.”

_Wow. Okay._

“Do you have any siblings?”

“One. A brother. He’s adopted.”

"What does your adopted brother do?" Rey asked.

"Poe’s a pilot. Currently in Paris at the moment.” His eyes cloud with irritation. He doesn't want to talk about his family or himself.

"I hear Paris is lovely," Rey murmured.

"It's beautiful. Have you been?" he asked, his irritation forgotten.

"I've never left mainland USA."

"Would you like to go?"

"To Paris?" She squeaked. That had thrown her - who wouldn't want to go to Paris? "Of course. It’s the city of romance. Plus I’d love to work in one of their garages for a summer. See how they fix their cars."

He cocked his head to one side, running his index finger across his lower lip. The sudden talk of engineering reminded Rey of her exams.  

"I'd better go. I have to study."

"For your exams?"

"Yes. They start Tuesday."

"How’re you getting back?"

"Oh, I was just going to call for an Uber."

"I can drive you back. It’s no problem.” And before Rey could decline his offer, Ren already had his phone to his ear. “Hux, could you meet us outside the Screamin’ Beans coffee shop in 5? Rey needs a lift home.”

He ended the call and smiled.

“All sorted. Shall we?”

"Thank you for the tea, Mr. Ren."

"You're welcome, Rey. It's my pleasure. Come," he commanded, and held his hand out to her. She took it, bemused, and follow him out of the coffee shop. They stood there, hands still connected, in an companionable silence. Ren was his usual, calm and collected self whereas Rey was desperately trying to think how their little coffee morning had gone.

"Do you always wear jeans?" he asked out of the blue.

"Mostly."

He nodded. What an odd question...And she was aware that their time together was limited. This was it and she’d completely blown it. Perhaps he already had someone.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rey blurted out.

_Did I just say that out loud?_

His lips quirked up in a half-smile, and he looked down at me.

"No, Rey. I don't do the girlfriend thing," he said softly.

Oh... what did that mean? He wasn’t gay.

_Maybe he is! He must have lied to me in his interview._

And for a moment, Rey thought he was going to follow on with some explanation, some clue to this cryptic statement - but he doesn't. Rey needed to go. She had to try to reassemble her thoughts. She had to get away from him. Without thinking, or looking, Rey walked forward, and she tripped, stumbling headlong onto the road.

"Shit, Rey!" Ren cried. He tugged the hand that he was holding so hard that she fell back against him just as a motorbike whipped past, narrowly missing Rey.

It had all happened so fast - one minute she was falling, the next she was in his arms, and he was holding her tightly against his chest. She inhaled his clean, vital scent. He smelt of fresh laundered linen and some expensive body-wash.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. He had one arm around her, clasping her to him, while the fingers of his other hand softly trace Rey’s face, gently probing, examining her. His thumb brushed her lower lip, and Rey heard his breath hitch. He was staring into her eyes, and she held his anxious, burning gaze for a moment or maybe it's forever...but eventually, her attention was drawn to his beautiful mouth. And for the first time in twenty-one years, Rey wanted to be kissed.

She wanted to feel his mouth on hers.

But their short spell was broken by Hux, as he parked across the street from them and honked the cars horn to get their attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_Kiss me damn it!_ Rey begged him, but she couldn’t move. She was paralysed with a need, completely captivated by him. She was staring at Kylo Ren’s exquisitely sculptured mouth, mesmerised, and he was looking down at her, his gaze hooded, his eyes darkening.

He was breathing harder than usual, and Rey stopped breathing all together.

 _Kiss me, please._ He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and gave her a small shake of his head, as if he answered Rey’s silent question. When he opened his eyes again, it was with some new purpose, a steely resolve.

"Rey, you should steer clear of me. I'm not the man for you," he whispered.

What? Where was this coming from? Surely Rey should be the judge of that. She frowned up at him, and her head swam with rejection.

"Breathe, Rey, breathe. I'm going to stand you up and let you go," he said quietly, and he gently pushed her away.

Adrenaline had spiked through her body, from the near miss with the biker or the heady proximity to Kylo, leaving Rey wired and weak. NO! Her psyche screamed when he pulled away, leaving her bereft. He had his hands on her shoulders, holding her at arm's length, watching Rey’s reactions carefully. And the only thing she can think was that she wanted to be kissed, made it pretty damned obvious, and he didn't do it.

_He doesn't want me. He really doesn't want me._

"I've got this," She breathed, finding her voice. "Thank you," How could she have misread the situation between them so utterly? She needed to get away from him. Now.

"For what?" he frowned. His hands were still on Rey.

"For saving me," She whispered.

"That idiot was riding the wrong way. I'm glad I was here. I shudder to think what could have happened to you. Do you want to sit down for a bit?" He released her, his hands by his sides, and she was standing in front of him feeling like a fool.

With a shake, Rey cleared her head. She just wanted to go.

_I’ve still got to have a car ride with him, yet. Crap._

All her vague, unarticulated hopes had been dashed.

 _He doesn't want me._ What was I thinking? What would Kylo Ren want with you?

Rey wrapped her arms around herself and turned to face the road and noted with relief that the green man had appeared. She quickly made her way across, conscious that Ren was behind her the entire time. Outside his large car, she turned briefly to face him but couldn't look him in the eye.

"Thanks for the tea and doing the photoshoot," she murmured. ‘I’ll call an Uber from here.”

"Rey... I... " He stopped, and the anguish in his voice demanded Rey’s full attention, so she peered unwillingly up at him. His eyes were bleak as he ran his hand through his hair.

He looked torn, frustrated, his expression stark, all his careful control has evaporated.

"What, Kylo?" She snapped irritably after he said nothing. She just wanted to go. Rey needed to take her fragile, wounded pride away and somehow nurse it back to health.

"Good luck with your exams," he murmured.

Huh? This was why he looked so desolate. This was the big send off? Just to wish Rey luck in her exams?

"Thanks." She couldn’t disguise the sarcasm in her voice. "Goodbye, Mr. Ren." She turned on her heel, vaguely amazed that she didn’t trip, and without giving him a second glance, she disappeared down the sidewalk. She couldn’t call for an Uber and wait for it whilst he was there. She needed space.

When her Uber arrived fifteen minutes later, they passed where Kylo’s car had been parked and Rey couldn’t stop the tears that fell down her cheeks. She was crying over something - someone - that was never hers.

* * *

Finn was sitting at the dining table at his laptop when Rey arrived. His welcoming smile faded when he saw her.

"Rey what's wrong?"

Rey shook my head at him.

"You've been crying," he had an exceptional gift for stating the damned obvious sometimes. "What did that bastard do to you?" he growled, and his face - jeez, he was scary.

"Nothing Finn." That was actually the problem. The thought brought a wry smile to Rey’s face.

"Then why have you been crying. You never cry," he said, his voice softening. He stood, his eyes brimming with concern. He put his arms around Rey and hugged her.

She needed to say something just to get him to back off.

"I was nearly knocked over by a motorbike." It was the best that she could do, but it distracted him momentarily from... him.

"Jeez Rey - are you okay. Were you hurt?" He held Rey at arm's length and did a quick visual check-up on her.

"No. Kylo saved me," Rey whispered. "But I was quite shaken."

"I'm not surprised. How was coffee? I know you hate coffee."

"I had tea. It was fine, nothing to report really. I don't know why he asked me."

"He likes you, Rey." He dropped his arms.

"Not anymore. I won't be seeing him again."

"Oh?"

Crap. He's intrigued. Rey headed into the kitchen so that he couldn't see her face.

"Yeah... he's a little out of my league, Finn," Rey said as dryly as she could manage.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Finn, it's obvious." Rey whirled round and faced him as she stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Not to me," he said. "Okay, he's got more money than you, but then he has more money than most people in America!"

"Finn he's - " Rey shrugged.

"Rey! For heaven's sake - how many times must I tell you? You're a total babe," he interrupted me.

"Finn, please. I need to study." Rey cut him short. He frowned.

"Do you want to see the article? It's finished. Teedo took some great pictures."

Did Rey need a visual reminder of the beautiful Kylo I-don't-want-you Ren?

"Sure," Rey forced a smile onto her face and strolled over to the laptop. And there he was, staring at Rey in black and white, staring at her and finding her lacking.

Rey pretend to read the article, all the time meeting his steady gaze, searching the photo for some clue as to why he was not the man for her - his own words to her. And it was suddenly, blindingly obvious. He was too gloriously good-looking. They were poles apart and from two very different worlds.

That was what he meant, and it made his rejection easier to accept... almost. Rey could live with that. She understood.

"Very good Finn," she managed. "I'm going to study." Rey was not going to think about him again for now, Rey vowed to herself. Kissing Finn’s head, Rey walked into her bedroom, sat at her desk, opened her revision notes and started to read.

It was only when she was in bed, trying to sleep, that Rey allowed her thoughts to drift through her strange morning. She kept coming back to the 'I don't do the girlfriend thing' quote, and she was angry that she didn't pounce on this information sooner, when she was in his arms, mentally begging him with every fibre of her being to kiss her. He had said it there and then. He didn't want Rey as a girlfriend. She turned onto her side. Idly, she wondered if perhaps he was celibate. She closed her eyes and began to drift. Maybe he was saving himself.

_Well not for you._

And that night, Rey dreamed of dark eyes, leafy patterns in milk, and she was running through dark places with eerie strip lighting, and Rey didn’t know if she was running toward something or away from it... it just wasn’t clear.

* * *

Rey put her pen down. Finished. Her final exam was over. She felt the grin spread over her face. It was probably the first time all week that she had smiled. It was Friday, and they were going out celebrating - they really deserved it. She glanced across the sports hall at Finn, and he was still scribbling away furiously with five minutes to go. That was it, the end of her academic career. She never needed to sit in rows of anxious, isolated students again. No more working throughout the night. Finn stopped writing and put his pen down. He glanced over at Rey, and caught her grin too.

When Rey and Finn finally arrived back at their apartment, Rey began to hunt through her bag for her keys - Finn always forgot his - when he shoved something directly under her nose, nearly making her go cross eyed.

"Rey, this is for you."

He dropped the parcel into her arms and snatched her keys from her fingers before turning and opening the door. Rey looked at the small parcel, noticing that it was addressed to: Miss Rey Kenobi.

“I must have ordered something and forgotten about it.”

"Open it!" Finn encouraged as he walked into the kitchen.

Rey opened the parcel, and gasped. She looked at the pages, heart thumping loudly. Blue prints from the MX20. But they hadn’t been released yet! Holy shit - they must be worth a fortune and Rey knew exactly who sent them. Finn was suddenly at her shoulder, looking at the papers.

“Remember how I was telling you about the MX20? These are its blueprints.”

"No." Finn’s eyes were wide with disbelief. "Ren?"

She nodded.

"Can't think of anyone else."

“What do you think he meant by sending them?”

“I’m not sure. The guy is all about his mixed messages, but he’s seriously into you, Rey. This is a pretty impressive gift. If I was an engineering geek like you, I’d probably be jealous.”

Rey hadn’t let herself dwell on Kylo Ren for the past week. Okay...so maybe his dark eyes were still haunting her dreams, and she knew it would take an eternity to expunge the feel of his arms around her and his wonderful fragrance from her brain.

_Why has he sent me this? He told me that I wasn't for him._

“I- I can't accept these from him. I'll send them back tomorrow.”

“Atta girl,” Finn said, handing Rey a mug of champagne.

"To the end of exams and our new life," he grinned.

"To the end of exams, our new life, and excellent results." They clinked glasses and drank.

* * *

The bar was loud and hectic, full of soon to be graduates out to get drunk. Teedo joined them. He wouldn’t graduate for another year, but he was in the mood to party and got them into the spirit of their newfound freedom by buying a pitcher of margaritas for them all. As Rey downed her fifth, she knew it wasn’t a good idea on a partially empty stomach.

"So what now Rey?" Teedo shouted at Rey over the noise.

"Finn and I are moving closer to the city.”

“Very nice,” Teedo replied, quickly pulling Rey to him by her waist to avoid being knocked into by passing students. “Another margarita?”

“Think I’ll have a beer instead. I’ll go get us a pitcher.”

“More drink, Rey!” Finn bellowed. Rey laughed as she got up from the table - a little too quickly, because, woh, headspin! - and began to shuffle her way through the crowd; deciding at the last second to visit the restroom first.

And of course, there was a line.

While Rey waited in the cool corridor, among the other females in need of the pubs facilities, she took out her cell phone, with the full intention to just scroll through Facebook to kill the boredom. But before she can click on the icon, a devilish voice in the back of her head spoke out:

_Call Kylo. If you wake him, so what? Consider it payback for telling you to stay away and then sending you those pretty impressive blueprints…_

He answered on the second ring.

“Rey?” He was surprised to hear from her. Rey was surprised to be calling him. And then her alcohol infused brain registered: How did he know it was her?

“Why did you send me those blueprints?” she slurred at him.

"Rey, are you okay? You sound strange." His voice was filled with concern.

"I'm not the strange one, you are," she accused.

"Rey, have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm - curious. Where are you?"

"In a bar."

"Which bar?" He sounds exasperated.

"Just a bar."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll find a way." The conversation was not going how she expected.

"Which bar are you in?"

"Why did you send me the blueprints, Kylo?"

"Rey, where are you, tell me now." His tone was so, so dictatorial, his usual control freak. Rey imagined him as an old time movie director wearing jodhpurs, holding an old fashioned megaphone and a riding crop. The image made her laugh out loud.

"You're so... domineering," she giggled.

"Rey, so help me, where the fuck are you?"

_Kylo Ren is swearing at me._

She giggled again. "I'm in a bar...a long way from you."

"Where is the bar, Rey?"

"Goodnight, Kylo."

"Rey!"

She hung up. Ha! Though he didn't tell her about the blueprints. She frowned. Mission not accomplished. Rey was really quite drunk - her head swam uncomfortably as she shuffled with the line.

Her phone rang and it made Rey jump.

_Oh shit..._

"Hi," she bleated timidly into the phone. She hadn’t planned on this.

"I'm coming to get you," he said and hung up. Only Kylo Ren could sound so calm and so threatening at the same time.

Holy crap. Rey’s heart was thumping.

_Coming to get me?_

Rey suddenly felt queasy but the nausea quickly faded.

 _He’s messing with you. It’ll take him hours to get here and what’s he gonna do?_ _Search every bar until he finds you?_

Abandoning the queue for the toilet, Rey headed for the bar.

She waited there for what felt like an eternity for the pitcher of beer and eventually returned to the table.

"You've been gone so long." Finn scolded her. "Where were you?"

"I was in line for the restroom."

While Teedo began to pour the beer into everyone’s glasses, Rey nudged Finn.

"I think I'd better step outside and get some fresh air."

"You okay?"

"I'll be five minutes."

Rey made her way through the crowd again. She was beginning to feel nauseous, her head was spinning uncomfortably, and she was a little unsteady on her feet. More unsteady than usual.

Drinking in the cool evening air in the parking lot made Rey realise how drunk she was.

Her vision had been effected, and she was really seeing double of everything, like in old re-runs of Tom and Jerry Cartoons. She thought she was going to be sick. Why did she let herself get this messed up?

"Rey," Teedo had joined her. "You okay?"

"I think I've just had a bit too much to drink." She smiled weakly at him.

"Me too," he murmured, and his eyes were watching her intently. "Do you need a hand?" he asked and stepped closer, putting his arm around her.

"Teedo I'm okay. I've got this." She said, and tried and push him away rather feebly.

"Rey, please," he whispered, and now he was holding her in his arms, pulling her close.

"Teedo, what you doing?"

"I’ve liked you for so long, Rey. I’ve tried to hide it for so long but I can’t anymore. I can’t keep pushing you away." He had one hand at the small of her back holding her against him, the other at her chin tipping back her head.

"No Teedo, stop - no." Rey push him, but he was a wall of hard muscle, and she couldn't shift him. His hand had slipped into her hair, and he was holding her head in place.

"Please, Rey?" he whispered against her lips. His breath was soft and smelt too sweet - of margarita and beer. He gently trailed kisses along her jaw, up to the side of Rey’s mouth. She felt panicky, drunk, and out of control. The feeling was suffocating.

"Teedo, no," she pleaded. She didn't want that.

"I think the lady said no." A voice in the dark said quietly. Holy shit! Kylo Ren, he was there. How Teedo released Rey.

"Ren," he said tersely. Rey glanced anxiously up at Kylo. He was glowering at Teedo, and he was furious.

Crap.

Rey’s stomach heaved, and she doubled over, her body no longer able to tolerate the alcohol, and she vomited spectacularly on to the ground.

"Ugh, Rey!" Teedo jumped back in disgust. Ren grabbed Rey’s hair and pulled it out of the firing line; gently leading her over to a raised flowerbed on the edge of the parking lot. Rey noted, with deep gratitude, that it was in relative darkness.

"If you're going to throw up again, do it here. I'll hold you." He had one arm around Rey’s shoulders - the other was holding her hair in a makeshift ponytail down her back so it was off her face. Rey tried awkwardly to push him away, but she vomited again... and again.

_How long is this going to last?_

Even when her stomach was empty and nothing was coming up, horrible dry heaves shook her body. She vowed silently to never drink again. This was just too appalling for words. Finally, it stopped.

Rey’s hands were resting on the brick wall of the flowerbed, barely holding her up - vomiting profusely was exhausting. Ren took his hands off her and passed Rey a handkerchief.

Only he would have a monogrammed, freshly laundered, linen handkerchief. KR. Rey didn't know you could still buy them. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him. She wanted to be swallowed up by the azaleas in the flowerbed and be anywhere but there.

Teedo was still hovering by the entrance to the bar, watching them. Rey groaned and put her head in her hands. This had to be the single worst moment of her life. Rey’s head was still swimming as she tried to remember a worse one - and she could only come up with Kylo’s rejection - and that was so, so many shades darker in terms of humiliation.

Rey risked a peek at him. He was staring down at her, his face composed, giving nothing away. Turning, Rey glanced at Teedo who looked pretty shamefaced himself and, like Rey, intimidated by Ren. She glared at him. Rey had a few choice words for Finn’s so-called friend.

"I'll err...see you inside," Teedo muttered, but they both ignored him, and he disappeared back into the building.

"I'm sorry," Rey muttered, staring at the handkerchief, which, she was furiously worrying with her fingers. It was so soft.

"What are you sorry for, Rey?"

"The phone call mainly, being sick. Oh, the list is endless," she murmured, feeling her skin coloring up.

"We've all been there, perhaps not quite as dramatic as you," he said dryly. "It's about knowing your limits, Rey. I mean, I'm all for pushing limits, but really this is beyond the pale. Do you make a habit of this kind of behavior?"

Rey’s head buzzed with excess alcohol and irritation. What the hell has it got to do with him? Why was he still standing there?

"No," I said contritely. "I hardly drink and right now, I have no desire to drink ever again.”

Rey just couldn’t understand why he was there. She began to feel faint. He noticed her dizziness and grabbed her before she fell and hoisted Rey into his arms, holding her close to his chest like a child.

"Come on, I'll take you home," he murmured.

"I need to tell Finn."

"My brother can tell him."

"What?"

"My brother, Poe, is talking to your friend, Finn."

"Oh?" Rey didn’t understand.

"He was with me when you phoned."

“How did you both get here so fast?” Rey asked.

“I'm staying at the Falcon."

_Still. Why?_

"How did you find me?"

"I tracked your cell phone, Rey."

Oh, of course he did. How is that possible? Is it legal?

"Do you have a jacket or a purse?" he asked.

"Err... yes, I came with both. Kylo, please, I need to tell Finn. He'll worry." His mouth pressed into a hard line, and he sighed heavily.

"If you must."

He set Rey down, and, taking her hand, lead her back into the bar. Rey felt weak, still drunk, embarrassed, exhausted, mortified, and on some strange level, absolutely off the scale thrilled. He was clutching her hand - such a confusing array of emotions.

* * *

It was noisy, crowded, and the music had started so there was a large crowd on the dance floor. Finn was not at their table, and Teedo had disappeared.

"Where's Finn?" Rey shouted at one of the people at their table. Her head was beginning to pound in time to the thumping bass line of the music.

"Dancing," they shouted, pointing in the direction of the dance floor.

Rey nodded and struggled into her black jacket before picking up her shoulder bag.

“He's on the dance floor," Rey touched Kylo’s arm and leant up to shout in his ear, brushing his hair with her nose, smelling his clean, fresh smell.

He rolled his eyes at Rey and took her hand again and lead her to the bar. He was served immediately, no waiting for Mr. Control-Freak Ren. Does everything come so easily to him? Rey couldn't hear what he ordered. He handed her a very large glass of iced water.

"Drink," he shouted his order at her.

The moving lights were twisting and turning in time to the music, casting strange colored lights and shadows all over the bar and the clientele. He was alternately green, blue, white, and a demonic red. He was watching Rey intently. She took a tentative sip.

"All of it," he shouted.

He was so overbearing. He ran his hand through his unruly hair. He looked frustrated, angry. What was his problem? Apart from a silly drunk girl ringing him in the middle of the night, so he thought she needed rescuing. And it turned out she did. Then seeing her being violently ill at his feet. Oh Rey... are you ever going to live this down?

Rey swayed slightly, and he put his hand on her shoulder to steady her. Rey did as she’s told and drank the entire glass. It made her feel queasy. Taking the glass from Rey, he placed it on the bar. Rey noticed through a blur what he's wearing; a loose white linen shirt, snug jeans, black Converse sneakers, and a dark pinstriped jacket. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and Rey could see a sprinkling of hair in the gap. In her groggy frame of mind, he looked yummy.

He took her hand once more. Holy cow - he was leading Rey onto the dance floor. _Shit._

She didn’t dance. Kylo could sense her reluctance, and under the colored lights, she could see his amused, slightly sardonic smile. He gave her hand a sharp tug, and she was in his arms again, and he started to move, taking Rey with him. Boy, he could dance, and she couldn’t believe that she was following him step for step. Maybe it was because she was drunk that she could keep up. He was holding Rey tight against him, his body against hers... if he wasn't clutching her so tightly, she was sure she would have swooned at his feet.

He moved them through the crowded throng of dancers to the other side of the dance floor, and they were beside Finn and Poe, Kylo's adopted brother. The music was pounding away, loud and leery, outside and inside her head. Rey gasped. Finn was making his moves. He was dancing his ass off, and he only ever did that if he liked someone. Really liked someone. It meant there will be three of them for breakfast tomorrow morning.

Kylo leant over and shouted in Poe’s ear. Rey couldn’t hear what he said. Poe was shorter than Finn, with wide shoulders, curly brown hair, and light, wickedly gleaming eyes. Rey couldn’t tell the color under the pulsating heat of the flashing lights. Poe grinned, and pulled Finn into his arms, where he was more than happy to be... well, himself. Even in her inebriated state, Rey was shocked. He had only just met him. He nodded at whatever Poe said and grinned at me and waved. Kylo propelled them off the dance floor in double quick time.

But Rey never got to talk to him. Is he okay? She could see where things were heading for Finn and Poe.

It was so warm in there, so loud, so colorful - too bright. Rey’s head began to swim, oh no... and she could feel the floor coming up to meet her face or so it felt.

The last thing she heard before she passed out in Kylo Ren’s arms, were his harsh epithet.

"Fuck!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating about whether or not I should continue this :/

It was very quiet. Rey was comfortable and warm and lying in a cozy bed. Very reluctantly, she opened her eyes, and for a moment, she was tranquil and serene, enjoying the strange, unfamiliar surroundings. And then it dawned on her. Rey had no idea where she was. Sitting bolt up right, Rey clutched the covers to her chest as she frantically looked around the imposingly extravagant suit. 

She only knew of one person who could afford something like this. 

Kylo Ren. How the hell did she get there?

Fractured memories from the previous night came back to her. And oh God, how they haunted Rey. The drinking. Oh no, all that alcohol that Rey had drank...the phone call...the vomiting...Teedo and then Kylo. Rey cringed. She just didn't remember arriving at the hotel. 

She was wearing her t-shirt, bra and knickers. No socks. No jeans. Holy shit. 

Rey glanced at the bedside table. On it was a glass of orange juice and two tablets. Advil.

Control freak that Kylo was, he had to think of everything. Reaching over, Rey took the tablets, put them into her mouth and swallowed them down with a large gulp of juice. Surprisingly, she didn't feel too bad; she felt a lot better than she deserved.

There was a knock on the door and Rey's heart lurched into her mouth. She couldn't seem to find her voice. The door opened and Kylo strolled in. 

It took all of Rey's willpower to not gawp at him. Kylo was in gray sweat pants and a plain shirt that clung to his muscles. Around his neck, was a towel. 

"Good morning Rey. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I deserve," she mumbled. 

She peeked up at him, watching as he placed a large shopping bag on a chair and grasped the towel to dab at his face. When he was done, he stared at Rey, dark eyes watching her and as usual, she had no idea what he was thinking. 

"How did I get here?" Her voice was small.

He came and sat down on the edge of the bed. He was close enough for her to touch. 

"After you passed out, I didn't want to risk the leather upholstery in my car taking you all the way to your apartment. So I brought you here."

"Did you put me to bed?"

"Yes." His face was impassive.

"Was I sick again?"

"No."

"Did you undress me?" Rey whispered.

"Yes." He quirked an eyebrow and Rey blushed. 

"We didn't..." Rey trailed off, her mouth drying in mortified horror. She stared at her hands.

"Rey, you were comatose. Necrophilia is not my thing. I like my women sentient and receptive." He said dryly. 

"I am so sorry."

His mouth lifted slightly in a wry smile. 

"It was a very diverting evening. Not one that I'll forget in a while."

Rey wouldn't either - but when she caught him laughing at her, her temper flared. 

"You didn't have to track me on whatever James Bond stuff you're developing," she snapped. He stared at her and if Rey wasn't mistaken, he looked a little wounded.

"Firstly, the technology to track cell phones is available on the Internet. Secondly, my company doesn't invest or manufacture any kind of surveillance devices, and thirdly, if I hadn't come to get you, you'd be waking up in the photographer's bed, and from what I can remember, you weren't overly enthused about him pressing his suit," he said acidly. 

Pressing his suit? Rey glanced up at Kylo. He was glaring at her and no matter how hard she tried, Rey just couldn't suppress her laughter.

"Which medieval chronicle did you escape from?" she giggled. "You sound like a courtly knight."

Kylo's mood visibly shifted. His eyes softened and his expression warmed, and she saw a trace of a smile on his beautiful lips. 

"Rey, I don't think so. Dark knight maybe." His smile was sardonic and he shook his head. "Did you eat last night?"

Rey shook her head. What major transgression had she committed now? Kylo's jaw clenched but his face remained impassive.

"You need to eat. That's why you were so ill. Honestly Rey, it's drinking rule number one."

"Are you going to continue to scold me?"

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"I think so,"

"You're lucky I'm just scolding you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after the stunt you pulled yesterday. You didn't eat. You got drunk. You put yourself at risk." He closed his eyes, dread etched on his lovely face, and he shuddered. When he opened his eyes, he glared at Rey. "I hate to think what could have happened to you."

Rey scowled back. What was his problem? 

"I would have been fine. I was with Finn."

"And the photographer?"

Ugh, Teedo. Rey would have to face him eventually.

"Teedo just got out of line." 

"Well next time he gets out of line, maybe someone should teach him some manners." 

"You're quite the disciplinarian." Rey hissed. 

"Oh Rey, you have no idea." His eyes narrowed and he grinned wickedly. It was disarming. One minute, she was confused and angry, the next she was gazing at his gorgeous smile. 

"I'm going to have a shower. Unless you'd like to shower first?" He cocked his head to one side, still grinning. Rey's heartbeat quickened and she forgot how to breathe. Kylo's grin widened and he reached over and ran his thumb down her cheek and across her lower lip. 

"Breathe, Rey." He whispered and then he got up. "Breakfast will be here in fifteen minutes. You must be famished." 

He headed to the bathroom and closed the door. 

Rey finally allowed herself to breath. Why was he so damned attractive? Rey's skin tingled where his thumb had traced her face and lip.

She lent back on the soft feather pillows. 'If you were mine.' What she would do to be his. He was just so antagonizing; he was difficult, complicated and confusing. One minute he rebuffed her, and the next he sent her an expensive gift, then tracked her down like a stalker. 

Rey scrambled out of bed and frantically searched for her jeans. Kylo had to choose that moment to emerge from the bathroom; wet and glistening from the shower, with just a towel around his waist, and there was Rey - all bare legged and awkward gawkiness. He was surprised to see her out of bed. 

"If you're looking for your jeans, I've sent them to the laundry." His gaze was dark. "They weren't the cleanest.”

"Oh." Rey flushed. 

"I sent Hux out for another pair and some shoes. They're in the bag on the chair." 

Clean clothes. What an unexpected bonus. 

"Um...I'll have a shower." Rey muttered, "thanks."

She grabbed the bag and darted into the bathroom, away from the unnerving proximity of a naked Kylo.

In the bathroom, it was all steamy from where Kylo had been showering. Rey stripped off her clothes and quickly clambered into the shower, anxious to be under the cleansing stream of water. It was simple. Rey wanted Kylo Ren. She wanted him badly. The only issue was that she couldn't tell if he wanted her. He was just so damned confusing!  

The water was warm and soothing. Rey never wanted to leave. She began to wash herself and imagined Kylo's hands roaming her body instead of her own...

"Breakfast is here." He knocked on the door, startling her. 

"Okay!" Rey stuttered. 

She turned off the shower and climbed out; taking two towels from the side. She wrapped her hair up in one and then dried herself with the other. Inspecting the bag, Rey was shocked. Not only had Hux bought her jeans and new Converse, but a pale blue shirt, socks, and underwear. A clean bra and knickers - actually to describe them in such a mundane way did not do them justice. They were an exquisite design. All dark red lace and finery. And to no real surprise, they fit perfectly.  

Rey dressed quickly. She towel dried her hair, desperately trying to bring it under control. 

She took a deep breath. Time to face Mr Confusing. 

Rey found Kylo sitting at the dining table on the other side of the room, reading a newspaper. It was the exact same paper that Finn read. Finn! 

"Crap, Finn," Rey croaked. Kylo peered up at her.

"He knows you're here and alive. I texted Poe."

Rey remembered his fervent dancing. Things had obviously gone well for him if he was still with Poe now. He was going to think Rey had a one night stand too.  

Kylo stared at her imperiously. He was wearing a white linen shirt, collar and cuffs undone.

"Sit," he commanded, pointing to a place at the table. Rey made her way across the room and sat down opposite him as she had been directed. The table was laden with food.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a selection from the breakfast menu." He gave her a crooked, apologetic smile.

"That's very profligate of you," Rey murmured, bewildered by the choice, though she was hungry. 

"Yes, it is." He sounded guilty.

Rey opted for pancakes, maple syrup, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Kylo tried to hide a smile as he returned to his egg white omelet. The food was delicious.

"Tea?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

He passed her a small teapot of hot water and on the saucer was a Twining's English Breakfast teabag. 

"Your hair's very damp," he scolded.

"I couldn't find the hairdryer," Rey muttered, embarrassed. Not that she looked.

Kylo's mouth pressed into a hard line, but he didn't say anything.

"Thank you for organizing the clothes."

"It's a pleasure, Rey. That color suits you."

Rey blushed and stared down at her fingers.

"You know, you really should learn to take a compliment." 

"I should give you some money for these clothes." He glared at her as if she had offended him on some level. "You've already given me the gift, which, of course, I can't accept. But these clothes, please let me pay you back." 

"Rey, trust me, I can afford it."

"That's not the point. Why should you buy these for me?"

"Because I can," his eyes flashed with a wicked gleam.

"Just because you can doesn't mean that you should," Rey replied quietly as he arched an eyebrow at her, his eyes twinkling, and suddenly she felt that they were talking about something else, but Rey didn't know what. "Why did you send me the books, Kylo?"

Kylo placed his newspaper down and regarded Rey intently.

Holy crap.

"Well, when you were nearly run over by the motorbike - and I was holding you and you were looking up at me - all kiss me, kiss me, Kylo," he paused and shrugged slightly, "I felt I owed you an apology and a warning." He ran his hand through his hair. "Rey, I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of man, I don't do romance. My tastes are very singular. You should steer clear from me." He closed his eyes as if in defeat. "There's something about you, though, and I'm finding it impossible to stay away. But I think you've figured that out already."

Rey’s appetite vanished.

"Then don't," she whispered.

He gasped, his eyes wide.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Enlighten me, then."

They sat gazing at each other, neither of them touching their food.

"You're not celibate then?" Rey breathed.

Amusement lit up his dark eyes.

"No, Rey, I'm not celibate." He paused for this information to sink in, and she flushed scarlet. Her mouth-to-brain filter was broken again. She couldn’t believe she just said that out loud. "What are your plans for the next few days?" he asked, his voice low.

"I'm working today, from midday. What is the time?" She panicked suddenly.

"It's just after ten, you've plenty of time. What about tomorrow?" He had his elbows on the table, and his chin was resting on his long steepled fingers.

"Finn and I are going to start packing. We're moving next weekend, and I'm working at Niima all this week."

"You have a place already?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I can't remember the address.”

“What are you going to do for work?”

Where was he going with all these questions? The Kylo Ren Inquisition was almost as irritating as the Finn Inquisition.

"I've applied for some internships. I'm waiting to hear."

"Have you applied to my company as I suggested?"

Rey flushed.

"Um... no."

"And what's wrong with my company?"

"Your company or your Company?" Rey smirked.

He smiled slightly.

"Are you smirking at me, Miss Kenobi?" He cocked his head to one side, and she thought he looked amused, but it was hard to tell. 

Rey glanced down at her unfinished breakfast. She couldn't look him in the eye when he used that tone of voice.

"I'd like to bite that lip," he whispered darkly.

Rey was completely unaware that she was chewing her bottom lip. Her mouth popped open as she gasped and swallowed at the same time. 

Her heartbeat spiked. She squirmed in her seat and met his dark glare.

"Why don't you?" She challenged quietly.

"Because I'm not going to touch you Rey - not until I have your written consent to do so." His lips hinted at a smile.

What?

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I say." He sighed and shook his head at her, amused, but exasperated too.

"I need to show you, Rey. What time do you finish work this evening?"

"About eight."

"Well, we could go to Seattle this evening or next Saturday for dinner at my place, and I'll acquaint you with the facts then. The choice is yours."

"Why can't you tell me now?" She sounded petulant.

"Because I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company. Once you're enlightened, you probably won't want to see me again."

Holy shit. What did that mean? Did he white-slave small children to some God-forsaken part of the planet? Was he part of some underworld crime syndicate? It would explain why he was so rich. 

That was getting her nowhere. She'd like to solve the riddle that was Kylo Ren sooner rather than later. If it meant that whatever secret he had was so gross that she didn't want to know him any more then, quite frankly, it’d be a relief.

"Tonight."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Like Eve, you're so quick to eat from the tree of knowledge," he smirked.

"Are you smirking at me, Mr. Ren?" Rey asked sweetly. Pompous ass.

He narrowed his eyes at her and picked up his BlackBerry. He pressed one number.

"Hux. I'm going to need Charlie Tango."

Charlie Tango! Who's he?

“Say twenty-thirty... No, standby at Escala... All night. Yes. On call tomorrow morning. I'll pilot.”

Pilot?

"Standby pilot from twenty-two-thirty." He put the phone down. No please or thank you.

"Do people always do what you tell them?"

"Usually, if they want to keep their jobs," he said, deadpan.

"And if they don't work for you?"

"Oh, I can be very persuasive, Rey. You should finish your breakfast. And then I'll drop you home. I'll pick you up at Niima at eight when you finish. We'll fly up to Seattle."

She blinked at him rapidly.

"Fly?"

"Yes. I have a helicopter."

She gaped at him. She had her second date with Kylo oh-so-mysterious Ren. From coffee to helicopter rides. Wow.

"We'll go by helicopter to Seattle?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He grinned wickedly.

"Because I can. Finish your breakfast."

How could Rey eat now? She going to Seattle by helicopter with Kylo Ren. And he wanted to bite her lip... she squirmed at the thought

"Eat," he said more sharply. "Rey, I have an issue with wasted food... eat."

"I can't eat all this." Rey gaped at what was left on the table.

"Eat what's on your plate. If you'd eaten properly yesterday, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be declaring my hand so soon." His mouth set in a grim line. He looked angry.

She frowned and returned to her now cold food. She was too excited to eat. Rey quickly began to eat and soon was swallowing the last of her pancakes. She peeked up at him. 

"Good girl," he said. "I'll take you home when you've dried your hair. I don't want you getting ill." There was some kind of unspoken promise in his words. What did he mean? 

Rey left the table and as she headed back to his bedroom, a thought stopped her.

"Where did you sleep last night?" She turned to gaze at him still sitting in the dining room chair.

"In my bed," he said simply, his gaze impassive again.

"Oh."

"Yes, it was quite a novelty for me too." He smiled.

"Not having... sex."

"No," he shook his head. He picked up his newspaper and continued to read.

Back in his bedroom, Rey hunted through a chest of drawers and found the hair dryer. Using her fingers, she dried her hair the best she could. When she had finished, she headed into the bathroom.

She wanted to clean her teeth. Eying Kylo’s toothbrush, Rey guiltily looked over her shoulder at the door. Grabbing it quickly, she squirted toothpaste on it and brushed her teeth in double quick time. She felt so naughty. It was such a thrill.

Picking up her t-shirt, bra, and knickers from yesterday, she put them in the shopping bag that Hux brought and headed back to the living area to hunt for her bag and jacket. Deep joy, there was a hair tie in her bag. Kylo was watching her as she tied her hair into a ponytail, his expression unreadable. She could feel his eyes follow her as she sat down and waited for him to finish.

He was on his BlackBerry talking to someone.

"They want two?... How much will that cost?... Okay, and what safety measures do we have in place?... And they'll go via Suez?... How safe is Ben Sudan?... And when do they arrive in Darfur?... Okay, let's do it. Keep me abreast of progress." He hung up.

"Ready to go?"

Rey nodded, wondering what his conversation was about. He slipped on a navy pinstriped jacket, picked up his car keys, and headed for the door.

"After you, Miss Kenobi," he murmured, opening the door for me. He looked so casually elegant.

She paused, fractionally too long, drinking in the sight of him. And to think she slept with him last night and, after all the tequila and the throwing up, he was still there. What more, he wanted to take Rey home.Why her? She didn't understand it. She headed out the door, recalling his words - ‘There's something about you’ - Well the feeling is entirely mutual Mr. Ren, and she aimed to find out what it was.

They walked in silence down the corridor toward the elevator. As they waited, she peeked up at him through her lashes, and he looked out of the corner of his eyes down at her. Rey smiled, and his lips twitched.

The elevator arrived, and they stepped in. They were alone. Suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, possibly their proximity in such an enclosed space, the atmosphere between them changed, charging with an electric, exhilarating anticipation. Her breathing altered as her heart raced. Kylo's head turned fractionally toward her, his eyes darkest slate. Rey bit her lip.

"Oh, fuck the paperwork," he growled. Kylo lunged at Rey, pushing her against the wall of the elevator. Before she knew it, he had gotten both of her hands in one of his in a vice-like grip above her head, and he was pinning her to the wall using his hips. 

Holy shit. 

His other hand grabbed her ponytail and yanked down, bringing her face up, and his lips were on his. It was only just not painful. Rey moaned into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He took full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring her mouth. She had never been kissed like this.

He brought his hand up to grasp her chin and held Rey in place. She was helpless, her hands pinned, her face trapped, and his hips restraining her.

"You. Are. So. Sweet," he murmured, each word a staccato.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and he pushed away from her in the blink of an eye, leaving her hanging. Three men in business suits looked at the both of them and smirk as they climb on board. Rey's heart rate was through the roof. She felt like she had just run an uphill race.

Rey glanced up at him. He looked so cool and calm, like he had been doing a crossword. How unfair. Was he totally unaffected by her presence? He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, and he gently blew out a deep breath. Oh, he was affected all right. The businessmen exited on the second floor. They had one more floor to travel.

"You've brushed your teeth," he said, staring at her.

"I used your toothbrush," she breathed.

His lips quirked up in a half smile.

"Oh, Rey Kenobi, what am I going to do with you?"

The doors opened at the first floor, and he took Rey's hand and pulled her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments, I'm glad people are enjoying this :)  
> Sorry for any errors!

Kylo opened the passenger door to the black Audi SUV, and Rey struggled to climb in. It was a beast of a car and even with Rey’s height, she still struggled. Once she was settled in the comfortable seat, Kylo shut the door and walked around the car. He hadn't mentioned the outburst of passion that exploded in the elevator. Should she? Should they talk about it or pretend that it hadn't happened? It hardly seemed real. Rey touched her lips, swollen from his kiss. No, it definitely happened.

Kylo settled into his own seat.

“Put your seatbelt on,” Kylo ordered. Rey obediently did as she was told, and clicked it into place. Kylo did his too. She glanced at him. He was his usual polite, slightly distant, self. 

How confusing.

He started the engine and reversed out of his space in the parking lot. He switched on the MP3 player. The car interior was filled with the sweetest, most magical music of two women singing. It was beautiful. 

Kylo pulled out onto Park Avenue, driving with lazy like confidence. 

"What are we listening to?"

"It's the Flower Duet by Delibes, from the opera Lakme. Do you like it?"

"Kylo, it's wonderful."

"It is, isn't it?" he grinned, glancing at her. And for a fleeting moment, he seemed his age; young, carefree, and heart-stoppingly beautiful. Was that the key to him? Music? Rey sat and listened to the angelic voices, gazing out of the window. When it stopped, she looked back at Kylo. 

"Can I hear that again?"

"Of course." Kylo pushed a button, and the music was caressing Rey once more. It was gentle, slow, sweet. Rey was going to YouTube this song when she got in. 

"You like classical music?" she asked, hoping for a rare insight into his personal preferences.

"My taste is eclectic, Rey, everything from Thomas Tallis to the Kings of Leon. It depends on my mood. You?"

"Me too. Though I don't know who Thomas Tallis is."

He turned and gazed at her briefly before his eyes went back on the road.

"I'll play it for you sometime. He's a sixteenth century British composer. Tudor, church choral music." Kylo grinned at Rey. "Sounds very esoteric, I know, but it's also magical, Rey."

He pressed a button, and the Kings of Leon start singing. Hmm... this Rey knew. Sex on Fire. How appropriate. The music was interrupted by the sound of a cell phone ringing over the MP3 speakers. Kylo hit a button on the steering wheel.

"Ren," he snapped. He was so brusque.

"Mr. Ren, it's Welch here. I have the information you require." A rasping, disembodied voice said over the speakers.

"Good. Email it to me. Anything to add?"

"No sir."

He pressed the button, then the call ceased and the music was back. No goodbye or thanks. Rey was glad that she had never seriously entertained the thought of working for him. She shuddered at the very idea. He was just too controlling and cold with his employees. The music cut off again for the phone.

"Ren."

"The NDA has been emailed to you, Mr. Ren." A woman's voice.

"Good. That's all, Andrea."

"Good day, sir."

Kylo hung up. The music was on very briefly when the phone rang again. Holy hell, was this his life, constant nagging phone calls?

"Ren," he snapped.

"Hi, Kylo, d'you get laid?"

"Hello, Poe - I'm on speaker phone, and I'm not alone in the car," Kylo sighed.

"Who's with you?"

Kylo rolled his eyes.

"Rey Kenobi."

"Hi, Rey!"

"Hello, Poe."

"Heard a lot about you," Poe murmured huskily. Kylo frowned.

"Don't believe a word Finn says." Rey said.

Poe laughed.

"I'm dropping Rey off now." Kylo emphasized her name. "Shall I pick you up?"

"Sure."

"See you shortly." Kylo hung up, and the music was back.

Five minutes passed and they were almost at her apartment. It didn’t take long.

"What happened in the elevator - it won't happen again, well, not unless it's premeditated."

He pulled up outside her duplex. She belatedly realized he had not asked her where she lives - yet he knows. But then, he sent the blueprints, so of course he knew where Rey lived. What able, cell-phone-tracking, helicopter owning, stalker, wouldn't?

Rey didn’t understand. 

Kylo climbed out of the car, walking easy, long-legged grace round to Rey’s side to open the door, ever the gentleman - except in rare, precious moments in elevators. She flushed at the memory of his mouth on hers, and the thought that she had been unable to touch him entered her mind. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through his decadent, untidy hair, but she hadn’t been able to move her hands. She was retrospectively frustrated. 

"I liked what happened in the elevator," Rey murmured as she climbed out of the car. She wasn’t sure if she heard an audible gasp, but she chose to ignore it and headed up the steps to the front door.

Finn and Poe were sitting at the dining table. He had the most ridiculous grin on his face, and he looked mussed up in a sexy kind of way. Kylo followed Rey into the living area, and in spite of his I've-been-having-a-good-time-all-night grin, Finn eyed him suspiciously.

"Hi Rey." He leapt up to hug her, then held her at arm's length so he could examine her. He frowned and turned to Kylo.

"Good morning, Kylo," he said, and his tone was a little too hostile.

"Finn," he said in his stiff formal way.

Poe stood too and gave Rey a quick hug.

"Hi, Rey," he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, and Rey liked him immediately. He was obviously nothing like Kylo, but then again, they were adopted brothers.

"Hi, Poe," She smiled at him, and she was aware that she was biting her lip.

"Poe, we'd better go." Kylo said mildly.

“Sure.” He said to Finn, pulling him into his arms to give him a long and lingering kiss. 

Rey stared at her feet, embarrassed. She glanced up at Kylo and he was watching her intently. She narrowed her eyes at him. Why couldn’t he kiss her like that?

Poe continued to kiss Finn, sweeping him off his feet and dipping him in a dramatic hold. 

“Laters, baby,” he grinned. 

Finn just melted. Rey had never seen him melt before. Poe must be good. 

Kylo rolled his eyes and stared down at Rey, his expression unreadable, although he was mildly amused. He tucked a stray strand of her hair that had worked free from her ponytail. Her breath hitched at the contact and she leant her head slightly into his fingers. His eyes softened, and he ran his thumb across her lower lip. Her blood seared in her veins. And all too quickly, his touch was gone. 

“Laters, baby,” he murmured, and Rey had to laugh because it was so unlike him. But even though she knew he was being irreverent, the endearment tugged at something different inside her. 

“I’ll pick you up at eight.” He turned to leave, opening the front door and stepping out of their apartment. Poe followed him, turning one final time to blow Finn another kiss, and Rey felt an unwelcome pang of jealousy. 

The door swung shut. 

“So, did you?” Finn asked. 

“No,” she snapped, hoping that would halt his questions. “You obviously did.”

“And I’m seeing him again this evening.” 

“Kylo’s taking me to Seattle this evening.” 

"Seattle?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you will then?"

"Oh, I hope so."

"You like him then?"

"Yes."

"Like him enough to... ?"

"Yes."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Wow. Rey Kenobi, finally falling for a man, and it's Kylo Ren - hot, sexy billionaire."

"Oh yeah - it's all about the money." Rey smirked, and they both fell into a fit of giggles.

"Is that a new blouse?" he asked. Rey nodded. 

"Has he kissed you yet?" 

Rey blushed. 

"Once."

"Once!" he scoffed.

Rey nodded, rather shame faced.

"He's very reserved."

He frowned.

"That's odd."

"I don't think odd covers it really," Rey murmured. 

"We need to make sure you're simply irresistible for this evening," Finn said with determination.

Oh no... that sounded like it will be time consuming, humiliating, and painful.

"I have to be at work in an hour."

"I can work with that timeframe. Come on." Finn grabbed Rey’s hand and took her into his bedroom.

* * *

Under Finn’s tireless and frankly intrusive instruction, Rey’s legs and underarms were shaved to perfection, her eyebrows plucked, and she was buffed all over. Finn assured Rey that it was what men expected these days. Frankly, it was an exhausting experience. 

Kylo had mentioned some kind of written paperwork, and she didn’t know if he was joking or if she would actually have to sign something. It was so frustrating trying to guess. 

He was punctual, of course and waiting for Rey to leave Niima. He climbed out of the back of the Audi to open the door and smiled warmly at her. 

“Good evening, Miss Kenobi,” he said. 

“Mr. Ren.” Rey replied politely to him as she climbed into the backseat of the car. Hux was sitting in the driver’s seat. 

“Hi, Hux.” Rey said. 

“Good evening, Miss Kenobi,” his voice was polite and professional. Kylo climbed in the other side and took Rey’s hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze that she felt all through her body. 

“How was work?” he asked. 

“Very long,” she replied, and her voice was husky, too low, and full of need. 

“Yes, it’s been a long day for me too.” His tone was serious. 

“What did you do?” Rey managed.

“I went hiking with Poe.” His thumb stroked her knuckles, back and forth, and her heart skipped a beat as her breathing accelerated. How did he do that to her? He was only touching a small area of her body and her hormones were flying. 

The drive to the heliport was short and, before Rey knew it, they arrived. She wondered where the fabled helicopter might be. They were in a built up area of the city and even Rey knew they needed space to take off and land. Hux parked, climbed out and opened Rey’s door. Kylo was beside her in an instant and took her hand again. 

“Ready?” he asked. She nodded and wanted to say for anything, but she couldn’t articulate the words. She was too nervous, too excited. 

“Hux,” he nodded curtly at his driver, and they headed into the building, straight to a set of elevators. Rey blushed at the memory. 

She had thought of nothing else all day. Daydreaming at the register at Niima. To say she had been distracted would be an understatement. Kylo glanced down at Rey, a slight smile on his lips. He was thinking about it too. 

“It’s only three floors,” he said dryly, his dark eyes dancing with amusement. 

Rey tried to keep her face impassive as they entered the elevator. The doors close, and it was there, the weird electrical attraction crackling between them, enslaving her. Rey closed her eyes in a vain attempt to ignore it. He tightened his grip on her hand, and five seconds later, the doors open on the roof of the building. And there it was, a white helicopter with the name First Order Inc. written in black with the company logo beside it. Surely this was a misuse of Company property. 

He lead Rey into a small office where an elderly gentleman sat behind the desk. 

“Here’s your flight plan, Mr. Ren. All external checks are done. It’s ready and waiting for you. You’re free to go.”

“Thank you, Joe.” Kylo smiled warmly at him. 

Oh. Someone deserving of the polite treatment from Kylo, perhaps he wasn’t an employee. She stared at the old guy in awe.

“Let’s go,” Kylo said, and they made their way towards the helicopter. When they’re up close, it’s much bigger than she thought. Rey had expected it to be a roadster version for two people, but it had at least seven seats. Kylo opened the door and directed her into the seats at the very front. 

“Sit - don’t touch anything,” he ordered as he clambered in behind her. 

He shut the door with a slam. Rey was glad that the area was floodlit, otherwise she’d find it difficult to see inside the small cockpit. She sat down in her allotted seat, and he crouched beside her to strap her into the harness. It was a four-point harness with all the straps connecting to one central buckle. He tightened both of the upper straps, so she could hardly move.

He was so close and intent on what he was doing. If she could only lean forward, her nose would be in his hair. He smelt clean, fresh, heavenly, but she was fastened securely into her seat and effectively immobile. He glanced up and smiled, like he was enjoying his usual private joke, his dark eyes heated. He was so tantalizingly close. Rey held her breath as he pulled at one of the upper straps.

"You're secure, no escaping," he whispered, his eyes were scorching. "Breathe, Rey," he added softly. Reaching up, he caressed her cheek, running his long fingers down to her chin which he grasped between his thumb and forefinger. He leant forward and planted a brief, chaste kiss on her lips, leaving her reeling, her insides clenching at the thrilling, unexpected touch of his lips.

"I like this harness," he whispered.

What?

He sat down beside her and buckled himself into his seat, then began a protracted procedure of checking gauges and flipping switches and buttons from the mind-boggling array of dials and lights and switches in front of her. Little lights wink and flashed from various dials, and the whole of the instrument panel lit up.

"Put your cans on," he said, pointing to a set of headphones in front of her. She popped them on, and the rotor blades started. They were deafening. He put his headphones on and continued flipping various switches.

"I'm just going through all the pre-flight checks." Kylo’s disembodied voice is in her ears through the headphones. Rey turned and grinned at him.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Rey asked. He turned and smiled at her.

"I've been a fully qualified pilot for four years, Rey, you're safe with me." He gave her a wolfish grin. "Well, while we're flying," he added and winked at her.

Rey laughed. 

"Are you ready?" he asked. 

She nodded, wide eyed.

“Here we go," he said to her, and the helicopter rose slowly and smoothly into the air.

The city disappeared in front of them as they headed into US airspace, though Rey’s stomach remained firmly on the ground. All the bright lights shrank until they were twinkling sweetly below. It was like looking out from inside a fishbowl. Once they were higher, there really was nothing to see. It was pitch black, not even the moon to shed any light on their journey. How could he see where they were going?

"Eerie isn't it?" Kylo’s voice was in her ears.

"How do you know you're going the right way?"

"Here." He pointed his long index finger at one of the gauges, and it showed an electronic compass. "This is an EC135 Eurocopter. One of the safest in its class. It's equipped for night flight." He glanced and grinned at her.

"There's a helipad on top of the building I live in. That's where we're heading.”

Of course there was a helipad where he lived. Rey was so out of her league. His face was softly illuminated by the lights on the instrumental panel. He was concentrating hard, and was constantly glancing at the various dials in front of him. She drank in his features from beneath her lashes. He had a beautiful profile. Straight nose, square jawed. He hadn’t shaved either.  

“When you fly at night, you fly blind. You have to trust the instrumentation,” he interrupted her reverie. 

“How long will the flight be?” She managed breathlessly. 

“Less than an hour, the wind is in our favor.” 

An hour to Seattle. That wasn’t bad going, no wonder they’re flying.

Rey had a serious case of butterflies. They were flourishing in her stomach. What did he have in store?

“You okay, Rey?”

“Yes.” Her answer was short, clipped, squeezed out through her nerves. 

Rey thought he smiled, but it was difficult to tell in the darkness. Kylo flicked yet another switch. 

“PDX this is Charlie Tango now at one four thousand, over." He exchanged information with air traffic control. It all sounded very professional to Rey. "Look, over there." He pointed to a small pinpoint of light in the far distance. "That's Seattle."

"Do you always impress women this way? Come and fly in my helicopter?" Rey asked, genuinely interested.

"I've never bought a girl up here, Rey. It's another first for me." His voice was quiet, serious.

Oh, that was an unexpected answer. Another first? Oh the sleeping thing, perhaps?

"Are you impressed?"

"I'm awed, Kylo."

He smiled.

"Awed?" And for a brief moment, he was his age again.

She nodded. 

"You're just so... competent."

"Why, thank you, Miss Kenobi," he said politely. Rey thought he was pleased, but she wasn't sure.

They rode into the dark night in silence for a while. The bright spot that was Seattle was slowly getting bigger.

"Sea-Tac tower to Charlie Tango. Flight plan to Escala in place. Please proceed. And standby. Over."

"This is Charlie Tango, understood Sea-Tac. Standing by, over and out."

"You obviously enjoy this," Rey murmured.

"What?" He glanced at her. He looked quizzical in the half-light of the instruments.

"Flying," she replied. 

“It requires control and concentration...how could I not love it? Though, my favourite is soaring.”

“Soaring?”

“Yes. Gliding to the layperson. Gliders and helicopters - I fly them both.”

"Oh." Expensive hobbies. Rey remembered him telling her during the interview. She liked reading and occasionally going to the movies. She was out of her depth here.

"Charlie Tango come in please, over." The disembodied voice of air traffic control interrupted her thoughts. Kylo answered, sounding in control and confident.

Seattle was getting closer. They were on the very outskirts now. It looked absolutely stunning. Seattle at night, from the sky...

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Kylo murmured.

She nodded enthusiastically. It looked otherworldly - unreal - and she felt like she was on a film set. 

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Kylo muttered, and suddenly her blood was pounding in her ears. He started talking to air traffic control again, but Rey was no longer listening. For a small second, she felt faint. Her fate was in his hands. 

They flew amongst the buildings and Rey suddenly thought he would find her lacking in some way. Maybe she should have listened to Finn and wore one of her dresses instead, but she liked her black jeans and she was wearing a mint green shirt with a black jacket. She looked smart enough. Rey gripped the edge of the seat tighter and tighter. 

_I can do this. I can do this._

The helicopter slowed and hovered, and Kylo set it down on the helipad on top of the building. Rey’s heart was in her mouth. She couldn’t decide if it was from the nerves, the anticipation or relief that they had arrived alive, or fear that she would fail in some way. He switched the ignition off and the rotor blades slow and quiet until all she heard was the sound of her own erratic breathing.

Kylo took his headphones off, and reached across and pulled Rey’s off too.

"We're here," he said softly.

His look was so intense, half in shadow and half in the bright white light from the landing lights. Dark knight and white knight, it was a fitting metaphor for Kylo. He looked strained. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were tight. He unfastened his seatbelt and reached over to unbuckle Rey’s. His face was inches from hers.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that don't you?" His tone was so earnest, desperate even, his dark eyes impassioned. He had taken Rey by surprise.

"I'd never do anything I didn't want to do, Kylo." And as she said the words, Rey didn't quite feel their conviction because at that moment in time - she would probably do anything for the man seated beside her. But that did the trick. He was mollified.

He eyed her warily for a moment and somehow, even though he was so tall, he managed to ease his way gracefully to the door of the helicopter and opened it. He jumped out, waiting for Rey to follow, and took her hand as she clambered down onto the helipad. It was very windy on top of the building, and she was nervous about the fact that she was standing at least thirty stories high in an unenclosed space. Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

"Come," he shouted above the noise of the wind. He dragged her over to an elevator shaft and, after tapping a number into a keypad, the doors opened. It was warm inside and all mirrored glass. Rey could see Kylo to infinity everywhere she looked, and the wonderful thing was, he was holding her to infinity too. Kylo tapped another code into the keypad, then the doors closed and the elevator descended.

Moments later, they were in an all-white foyer. In the middle was a round, dark wood table, and on it was an unbelievably huge bunch of white flowers. On the walls there were paintings, everywhere. He opened two double doors, and the white theme continued through the wide corridor and directly opposite where a palatial room opened up. It was the main living area, double height. Huge is too small a word for it. The far wall was glass which lead onto a balcony that overlooked Seattle.

To the right, was an imposing 'U' shaped sofa that could sit ten adults comfortably. It faced a state-of-the-art stainless steel - or maybe platinum for all Rey knew - modern fireplace.

The fire was lit and flaming gently. On the left beside them, by the entryway, was the kitchen area.

All white with dark wood worktops and a large breakfast bar which seated six.

Near the kitchen area, in front of the glass wall, was a dining table surrounded by sixteen chairs. And tucked in the corner was a full size, shiny black grand piano. He probably played the piano too. There was art of all shapes and sizes on all the walls. In fact, the apartment looked more like a gallery than a place to live.

"Can I take your jacket?" Kylo asked. Rey shook her head. She was still cold from the wind on the helipad.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked. Rey blinked at him. Was he trying to be funny? For one second, Rey thought about asking for a margarita - but she didn’t have the nerve.

"I'm going to have a glass of white wine, would you like to join me?"

"Yes, please," Rey murmured.

She walked back to the kitchen area - it took a few seconds, it was so far from the glass wall - and Kylo was opening a bottle of wine. He had removed his jacket.

"Pouilly Fume okay with you?"

"I know nothing about wine, Kylo. I'm sure it will be fine." Her voice was soft and hesitant. Her heart was thumping. She wanted to run. This was seriously rich. Seriously over-the-top Bill Gates style wealthy. What was she doing there? 

But Rey knew what she was doing there, she wanted to be in Kylo Ren’s bed. 

"Here." He handed her a glass of wine. Even the glasses are rich... heavy, contemporary, crystal. She took a sip, and the wine was light, crisp, and delicious.

"You're very quiet, and you're not even blushing. In fact - I think this is the palest I've ever seen you, Rey," he murmured. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. Not for food. 

“It's a very big place you have here.”

"Big?"

"Big."

"It's big," he agreed, and his eyes glowed with amusement. Rey took another sip of wine.

"Do you play?" She pointed her chin at the piano.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do. Is there anything you can't do well?"

"Yes... a few things." He took a sip of his wine. He doesn't take his eyes off Rey. She felt them following her as she turned and glanced around the vast room. Room was the wrong word.

It wasn't a room - it was a mission statement.

"Do you want to sit?"

Rey nodded, and he took her hand and led her to the large off-white couch. As she sat, she felt so tiny in comparison. The thought made her smile.

"What's so amusing?" He sat down beside Rey, turning to face her. He rested his head on his right hand, his elbow propped on the back of the couch.

“Nothing,” she replied simply, the nerves creeping back.

"Miss Kenobi, stop biting your lip, please. It's very distracting.”

“I would apologise for doing so, but I'm not sorry.” 

Kylo's eyes darken.

“Would you excuse me a moment?" He disappeared through a wide doorway on the far side of the room. He was gone for a couple of minutes and returned with a document.

"This is a non-disclosure agreement.” He shrugged and had the grace to look a little embarrassed. "My lawyer insisted on it." He handed it to Rey. She was completely bemused. "If you're going for option two, debasement, you'll need to sign this."

"And if I don't want to sign anything?"

“Then this won't go any further."

"What does this agreement mean?"

"It means you cannot disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone."

Rey stared at him in disbelief. Holy shit. It was bad, really bad, and now she was very curious to know.

"Okay. I'll sign."

He handed her a pen.

"Aren't you even going to read it?"

"No."

He frowned.

"Rey, you should always read anything you sign," he admonished her.

"Kylo, what you fail to understand is that I wouldn't talk about us to anyone, anyway. Even Finn. So it's immaterial whether I sign an agreement or not. If it means so much to you, or your lawyer... whom you obviously talk to, then fine. I'll sign."

He gazed down at her, and he nodded gravely.

"Fair point well made, Miss Kenobi."

She lavishly signed on the dotted line of both copies and handed one back to him. Folding the other, she place it her purse and take a large swig of her wine. She was sounding so much braver than she was actually feeling.

"Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, Kylo?" 

Holy shit. Did she just say that? It sounded so much more cringier out loud. 

His mouth dropped open slightly, but he recovered quickly.

"No, Rey it doesn't. Firstly, I don't make love. I fuck... hard. Secondly, there's a lot more paperwork to do, and thirdly, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom."

Her mouth dropped open. Fuck hard! Holy shit, that sounds so... hot. But why were they looking at a playroom? She was mystified.

"You want to play on your Xbox?" She asked. He laughed, loudly.

"No, Rey, no Xbox, no Playstation. Come." He stood, holding out his hand. She let him lead her back out to the corridor. On the right of the double doors, where they came in, another door lead to a staircase. They went up to the second floor and turned right. Producing a key from his pocket, he unlocked yet another door and took a deep breath.

"You can leave anytime. The helicopter is on standby to take you when ever you want to go, you can stay the night and go home in the morning. It's fine whatever you decide."

"Just open the damn door, Kylo."

He opened the door and stood back to let her in. Rey gazed at him once more. She wanted to know what was in there. Taking a deep breath, Rey walked in.

Holy fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, guys! It's been a little hectic recently but hopefully things will be back on track from now on :) 
> 
> Because I kept you waiting so long, I made this chapter a liiiiitle longer than usual...y'know, to get to the good bits...;)
> 
> Sorry for any errors! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Rey couldn't help but gasp when she saw what was inside.

There was a large, wooden cross fastened to the wall facing the door. It was made of a high-polished mahogany, and there were restraining cuffs on each corner. Above it hung an expansive iron grid suspended from the ceiling, eight foot square at least, and from it, hang all manner of ropes, chains, and glinting shackles. By the door were two long, polished, ornately carved poles, like spindles from a banister but longer, hunt like curtain rods across the wall. From them swing a startling assortment of paddles, whips, riding crops, and funny looking feathery implements. 

Beside the door stood a substantial mahogany chest of drawers. Rey briefly wondered what the drawers actually held. In the far corner was an oxblood leather padded bench, and fixed to the wall beside it, was a wooden, polished rack that looked like a pool or billiard cue holder, but on closer inspection, it held canes of varying lengths and widths. There was a stout six foot long table in the opposite corner  - polished wood with intricately carved legs - and two matching stools underneath.

But what dominated the room was the bed. It was bigger than king-size, an ornately carved rococo four-poster with a flat top. It looked late nineteenth century. Under the canopy, Rey could see more gleaming chains and cuffs. There was no bedding... just a mattress covered in red leather and red satin cushions piled at one end.

At the foot of the bed, set apart a few feet, was a large chesterfield couch, just stuck in the middle of the room, facing the bed. An odd arrangement, to have a couch facing the bed, and Rey smiled to herself - she picked on the couch as odd, when really it was the most mundane piece of furniture in the room. She glanced up and stared at the ceiling. there were karabiners all over the ceiling at odd intervals. Rey vaguely wonder what they were for. Weirdly, all the wood, dark walls, moody lighting, and oxblood leather made the room kind of soft and romantic... Rey knew it was anything but, this was Kylo's version of soft and romantic.

She turned, and he was regarding her intently as she knew he would be, his expression completely unreadable. Rey walked further into the room, and he followed her. The feathery thing had her intrigued. Rey touched it hesitantly. It was suede with small plastic beads on the end.

"It's called a flogger," Kylo's voice was quiet and soft.

A flogger...Rey thought she was in shock. What was the appropriate response to finding out your potential lover was a complete freaky sadist or masochist? Fear was the first thing that came to mind, that seemed to be the overriding feeling. Rey knew Kylo wouldn't hurt her - not intentionally or without her consent...she didn't think, anyway. So many questions clouded her mind.  

Rey walked towards the bed and ran her hands down one of the intricately carved posts. It was very sturdy, the craftsmanship was outstanding. 

"Say something," Kylo commanded, his voice was deceptively soft.  

"Do you do this to people or do they do it to you?"

Kylo's mouth quirked up, either amused or relieved. 

"People?" He blinked a couple of times as he considered his answer. "I do this to women who want me to."

Rey didn't understand.

"If you have willing volunteers, why am I here?"

"Because I want to do this with you, very much."

"Oh," Rey gasped. Why?

Rey wandered to the far corner of the room and patted the waist high padded bench and ran her fingers over the leather. He liked to hurt women?

"You're a sadist?"

"I'm a Dominant." His eyes were a scorching dark, intense.

"What does that mean?" she whispered. 

"It means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me, in all things."

Rey frowned at him as she tried to assimilate this idea.

"Why would I do that?"

"To please me," he whispered as he cocked his head to one side, and Rey saw a ghost of a smile.

Please him! He wanted her to please him! Rey thought her mouth dropped open. Please Kylo Ren. And she realised, in that moment, that yes, that was exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted him to be damned delighted with her. It was a revelation.

"In very simple terms, I want you to want to please me," he said softly. His voice was hypnotic.

"How do I do that?" Her mouth was dry, and she wished she had more wine. 

"I have rules, and I want you to comply with them. They are for your benefit and for my pleasure. If you follow these rules to my satisfaction, I shall reward you. If you don't, I shall punish you, and you will learn," he whispered. Rey glanced at the rack of canes as he said this.

"And where does all this fit in?" she waved her hand in the general direction of the room.

"It's all part of the incentive package. Both reward and punishment."

"So you'll get your kicks by exerting your will over me."

"It's about gaining your trust and your respect, so you'll let me exert my will over you.  I would gain a great deal of pleasure, joy, even in your submission. The more you submit, the greater my joy - it's a very simple equation."

"Okay, and what do I get out of this?"

He shrugged and looked almost apologetic.

"Me," he said simply.

Oh my. Kylo raked his hand through his hair as he gazed at Rey.

"You're not giving anything away, Rey," he murmured, exasperated. "Let's go back downstairs where I can concentrate better. It's very distracting having you in here."

He held his hand out to her, and now she was hesitant to take it.

Rey was so out of her depth.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Rey." His dark eyes implored, and she knew he spoke the truth. Rey took his hand, and he led her out of the door.

"If you do this, let me show you." Rather than going back downstairs, he turned right out of the playroom, as he called it, and down a corridor. They passed several doors until they reached the one at the end. Beyond it, was a bedroom with a large double bed. Everything was white. The  furniture, walls, bedding. It was sterile and cold but with the most glorious view through the glass wall.

"This will be your room. You can decorate it how you like, have whatever you like in here."

"My room? You're expecting me to move in?" Rey couldn't hide the horror in her voice.

"Not full time. Just say, Friday evening through Sunday. We have to talk about all that, negotiate. If you want to do this," he added, his voice quiet and hesitant.

"I'll sleep here?"

"Yes."

"Not with you."

"No. I told you, I don't sleep with anyone, except you, when you're stupefied with drink." His eyes were reprimanding.

Rey's mouth pressed in a hard line. This is what she cannot reconcile. Kind, caring Kylo, who rescued her from inebriation and held her gently while she was throwing up into the azaleas, and the monster who possessed whips and chains in a special room.

"Where do you sleep?"

"My room is downstairs. Come, you must be hungry."

"Weirdly, I seem to have lost my appetite," Rey murmured petulantly.

"You must eat, Rey," he admonished and, taking her hand, led her back downstairs.

Back in the impossibly big room, Rey was filled with deep trepidation. She was on the edge of a precipice, and she had to decide whether or not to jump.

"I'm fully aware that this is a dark path I'm leading you down, Rey, which is why I really want you to think about this. You must have some questions," he said as he wandered into the kitchen area, releasing her hand.

She does. But where to start?

"You've signed your NDA, you can ask me anything you want, and I'll answer."

Rey stood at the breakfast bar watching him as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of different cheeses with two large bunches of green and red grapes. He set the plate down on the worktop and then proceeded to cut up a French baguette.

"Sit." He pointed to one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar, and Rey obeyed his command.

_If I'm going to do this, I'm going to have to get used to it._  

"You mentioned paperwork."

"Yes."

"What paperwork?"

"Well, apart from the NDA, a contract saying what we will and won't do. I need to know your limits, and you need to know mine. This is consensual, Rey."

"And if I don't want to do this?"

"That's fine," he said carefully.

"But we won't have any sort of relationship?" Rey asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"This is the only sort of relationship I'm interested in."

"Why?"

He shrugged.

"It's the way I am."

"How did you become this way?"

"Why is anyone the way they are? That's kind of hard to answer. Why do some people like cheese and other people hate it? Do you like cheese? Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper, has left this for supper." He took some large, white plates from a cupboard and placed one in front of her. 

"What are your rules that I have to follow?"

"I have them written down. We'll go through them once we've eaten."

Food. How can she possibly eat now?

"I'm really not hungry," she whispered.

"You will eat," he said simply. Dominating Kylo, it all becomes clear. "Would you like another glass of wine?"

"Yes, please."

He poured wine into her glass and came to sit beside her. Rey took a hasty sip.

"Help yourself to food, Rey."

Rey took a small bunch of grapes. This, she can manage. He narrowed his eyes.

"Have you been like this for a while?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Is it easy to find women who want to do this?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'd be amazed," he said dryly.

"Then why me? I really don't understand. 

"Rey, I've told you. There's something about you. I can't leave you alone." He smiled ironically. "I'm like a moth to a flame." His voice darkened. "I want you very badly, especially now, when you're biting your lip again." He took a deep breath and swallowed.

Rey's stomach flipped - he wanted her... in a weird way, true, but this beautiful, strange, kinky man, wanted her.

"I think you have that cliche the wrong way round." Rey grumbled. She was the moth and he was the flame, and Rey was going to get burnt. She knew.

"Eat." 

"No. I haven't signed anything yet, so I think I'll hang on to my free will for a bit longer, if that's okay with you."

His eyes softened, and his lips turned up in a smile.

"As you wish, Miss Kenobi."

"How many women?" Rey blurted out the question. She was so curious.

"Fifteen. 

Oh... not as many as she thought.

"For long periods of time?"

"Some of them, yes."

"Have you ever hurt anyone? 

"Yes."

_ Holy shit. _

"Badly?"

"No."

"Will you hurt me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Physically, will you hurt me?" 

"I will punish you when you require it, and it will be painful."

Rey nervously took another sip of wine. 

"Have you ever been beaten?" she asked. 

"Yes."

Oh... that surprised her. Before she could question him on this revelation further, he interrupted her train of thought.

"Let's discuss this in my study. I want to show you something."

This was so hard to process. Here she was foolishly thinking that she'd spend a night of unparalleled passion in Kylo's bed, but instead, they're negotiating a weird arrangement.

She followed him into his study, a spacious room with another floor-to-ceiling window that opened out on to the balcony. He sat on the desk, motioned for Rey to sit on a leather chair in front of him, and handed her a piece of paper.

"These are the rules. They may be subject to change. They form part of the contract, which you can also have. Read these rules and let's discuss."

RULES:

Obedience:

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation. 

Sleep:

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of seven hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant. 

Clothes:

During the Term, the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilise. 

Exercise:

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour-long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive. The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

Personal Hygiene/Beauty:

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit.

Personal Safety:

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

Personal Qualities:

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times.

She must recognise that her behaviour is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehaviour committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.

_ Holy fuck. _

"Hard limits?" Rey asked. 

"Yes. What you won't do, what I won't do, we need to specify in our agreement."

"I'm not sure about accepting money for clothes. It feels wrong." Rey shifted uncomfortably, the word 'ho' rattling round her head.

"I want to lavish money on you, let me buy you some clothes. I may need you to accompany me to functions, and I want you dressed well. I'm sure your salary, when you do get a job, won't cover the kind of clothes I'd like you to wear.

"I don't have to wear them when I'm not with you?"

"No."

"Okay." Rey thought for a moment.  "I don't want to exercise four times a week."

"Rey, I need you supple, strong, and with stamina. Trust me, you need to exercise."

"But surely not four times a week, how about three?"

"I want you to do four."

"I thought this was a negotiation?" 

He pursed his lips at her.

"Okay, Miss Kenobi, another point well made. How about an hour on three days and one day half an hour?"

"Three days, three hours. I get the impression you're going to keep me exercised when I'm here."

He smiled wickedly, and his eyes glowed as if relieved. 

"Yes, I am." he said. "Okay, agreed. Are you sure you don't want to intern at my company. You're a good negotiator."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Rey stared down at his rules. 

"So, limits. These are mine." He handed her another piece of paper.

Hard Limits:

  * No acts involving fire play
  * No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof No acts involving needles, knives, piercing, or blood
  * No acts involving gynaecological medical instruments
  * No acts involving children or animals
  * No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin
  * No acts involving breath control



Rey now felt a little queasy.

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" he asked kindly.

Crap. She had no idea. She was completely stumped. He gazed at Rey and furrowed his brow.

"Is there anything you won't do?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Rey squirmed uncomfortably and bit her lip.

"I've never done anything like this."

"Well, when you've had sex, was there anything that you didn't like doing?"

For the first time in what seemed to be ages, Rey blushed.

"You can tell me, Rey. We have to be honest with each other or this isn't going to work."

She squirmed uncomfortably again and stared at her knotted fingers.

"Tell me," he commanded.

"Well... I've not had sex before, so I don't know." Rey's voice was small. She peeked up at him, and he was staring at me, mouth-open, frozen, and pale - really pale.

"Never?" he whispered. She shook her head.

"You're a virgin?" he breathed. She nodded, flushing again. He closed his eyes and looked to be counting to ten. When he opened them again, he was angry, glaring at her.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" he growled. He got off his desk.

Rey gawped at him, unable to speak. Kylo was running both his hands through his hair and was now pacing up and down his study.  
  
Two hands - that was double exasperation. His usual concrete control seemed to have slipped a notch.  
  
"I don't understand why you didn't tell me," he castigated her.  
  
"The subject never came up. I'm not in the habit of revealing my sexual status to everyone I meet. I mean, we hardly know each other." She was staring at her hands. Why did she feel guilty? Why was he so mad? Rey peeked up at him.  
  
"Well, you know a lot more about me now," he snapped, his mouth pressed into a hard line. "I knew you were inexperienced, but a virgin! " 

Rey winced.

"Hell, Rey, I just showed you," he groaned. "May God forgive me. Have you ever been kissed, apart from by me?"  
  
"Of course I have." Rey tried her best to look affronted.   
  
"And a nice young man hasn't swept you off your feet? I just don't understand. You're twenty-one, nearly twenty-two. You're beautiful." He ran his hand through his hair again.  
  
Beautiful. Rey flushed with pleasure. Kylo Ren thought she was beautiful. Rey knotted her fingers together, staring at them hard, trying to conceal her goofy grin. 

His brows knitted together. "How have you avoided sex? Tell me, please."  
  
Rey shrugged.  
  
"No one's really, you know..." Rey trailed off. "Why are you so angry with me?"   
  
"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself. I just assumed... " He sighed. He regarded her shrewdly and then shook his head. "Do you want to go?"   
  
"No, unless you want me to go," Rey murmured. She didn't want to leave.  
  
"Of course not. I like having you here." He frowned as he said that and then glanced at his watch. "It's late." And he turned to look at Rey. "You're biting your lip." His voice was husky, and he was eyeing her speculatively.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologise. It's just that I want to bite it too. Hard."  
  
Rey gasped... how could he say things like that to her and not expect her to be affected?  
  
"Come," he murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to rectify the situation right now."  
  
"What do you mean? What situation?"  
  
"Your situation. Rey, I'm going to make love to you, now."

"Oh." The floor has fallen away. 

"That's if you want to, I mean, I don't want to push my luck." 

"I thought you didn't make love. I thought you fucked hard." Rey swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

He gave her a wicked grin.

"I can make an exception, or maybe combine the two, we'll see. I really want to make love to you. Please, come to bed with me. I want our arrangement to work, but you really need to have some idea what you're getting yourself into. We can start your training tonight - with the basics. This doesn't mean I've come over all hearts and flowers, it's a means to an end, but one that I want, and hopefully you do too." His dark gaze was intense.

Rey flushed.  

"But I haven't done all the things you require from your list of rules." 

"Forget about the rules. Forget about all those details for tonight. I want you. I've wanted you since you fell into my office, and I know you want me. You wouldn't be sitting here calmly discussing punishment and hard limits if you didn't. Please, Rey, spend the night with me." 

He held his hand out to Rey. Kylo's eyes were bright, fervent... excited, and Rey put her hand in his. He pulled her up and into his arms so she could feel the length of his body against her own, this swift action taking her by surprise. He ran his fingers round the nape of her neck, wound her ponytail around his wrist, and gently pulled so she was forced to look up at him. He gazed down at her.

"You are one brave young woman," he whispered. "I am in awe of you." 

His words were like some kind of incendiary device. He leant down and kissed her lips gently.

"I want to bite this lip," he murmured against her mouth, and carefully he tugged at it with his teeth. Rey moaned, and he smiled.

"Please Rey, let me make love to you."

"Yes," she whispered, because that was why she was there. His smile was triumphant as he released her and took her hand and lead her through the apartment. 

His bedroom was vast.  The walls were white, and the furnishings were pale blue. The enormous bed is ultra-modern, made of rough, grey wood, like driftwood, four posts, but no canopy. On the wall above it was a stunning painting of the sea.

Rey was quaking like a leaf. This was it. Her breath was shallow, and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

He removed his watch and placed it on top of a chest of drawers that matched the bed, and removed his jacket, placing it on a chair. He was dressed in his white linen shirt and jeans.

He was achingly beautiful. Turning, he gazed at Rey, his expression soft.

"I assume you're not on the pill."

Rey flushed. 

"I didn't think so." He opened the top drawer of the chest and removed a packet of condoms. He gazed at Rey intently.

"Be prepared," he murmured. "Do you want the blinds drawn?"

"I don't mind." Rey whispered. "I thought you didn't let anyone sleep in your bed."

"Who says we're going to sleep?" he murmured softly.

"Oh." 

_Holy hell._

He strolled slowly toward her. Confident, sexy, eyes blazing, and Rey's heart began to pound. Desire, thick and hot, pooled in her belly. He stood in front of her, staring down into her eyes. He was so freaking hot.

"Let's get this jacket off, shall we?" he said softly, and took hold of the lapels and gently slid her jacket off her shoulders. He placed it on the chair.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you, Rey Kenobi?" he whispered. Her breath hitched. She couldn't take her eyes off his. He reached up and gently ran his fingers down her cheek to her chin.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" he added, caressing her chin.

The muscles inside the deepest, darkest part of her clenched in the most delicious fashion. Leaning down, he kissed Rey. His lips were demanding, firm and slow, moulding hers. He started unbuttoning her shirt while he placed feather like kisses across her jaw, her chin, and then the corners of her mouth. Slowly he peeled it off her and let it fall to the floor. He stood back and gazed at me. She was in the pale blue lacy bra. 

"Oh, Rey," he breathed. "You have the most beautiful skin, pale and flawless. I want to kiss every single inch of it."

Rey flushed.  He grasped her hair tie, pulled it free, and gasped as her hair cascaded down around her shoulders.

"I like brunettes," he murmured, and both of his hands are in her hair, grasping each side of her head. His kiss was demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing her own.

Rey moaned, and her tongue tentatively met his. He put his arms around her and hauled her against his body, squeezing her tightly. One hand remained in her hair, the other traveled down her spine to her waist and down to her behind. His hand flexed over her backside and squeezed gently.

He held her against his hips, and Rey felt his erection, which he languidly pushed into her.

She moaned once more into his mouth. She could hardly contain the riotous feeling. She wanted him so badly. Gripping his upper arms, Rey felt his biceps, he was surprisingly strong... muscular. Tentatively, she moved her hands up to his face and into his hair. Holy crap. It was so soft, unruly. Rey tugged gently, and he groaned.

He eased Rey towards the bed, until she felt it behind her knees. She thought he was going to push her down on to it, but he doesn't. Releasing her, he suddenly dropped to his knees. He grabbed her hips with both his hands and ran his tongue around her navel, then gently nipped his way to her hipbone, then across her belly to her other hipbone.

"Ah," she groaned.

Seeing him on his knees in front of her, feeling his mouth on her, it was so unexpected and hot. Her hands clamped in his hair, pulling gently as she tried to quieten her too-loud breathing.

He gazed up at her, through impossibly long lashes, his eyes scorching. His hands reached up and popped the button on my jeans, and he leisurely pulled down the zipper.

Without taking his eyes off Rey's, Kylo's hands moved beneath the waistband, skimming her and moving to my behind. His hands glided slowly down her backside, to her thighs, removing her jeans as they went. Rey couldn't look away. He stopped and licked his lips, never breaking eye contact. He leant forward, running his nose up the apex between my thighs. Rey felt him. 

"You smell so good," he murmured and closed his eyes, a look of pure pleasure on his face, and Rey practically convulsed. He reached up and tugged the duvet off the bed, then pushed her gently so she fell on to the mattress.

Still kneeling, he grasped her foot and untied my Converse, pulling off my shoe and sock. She raised herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing. Rey was panting... wanting. He lifted her foot by the heel and ran his thumbnail up her instep. It was almost painful, but she felt the movement echoed in her groin. She gasped. Not taking his eyes off Rey's, again he ran his tongue along her instep and then his teeth. 

Shit. 

Rey groaned...how could she I feel this, there? She fell back on to the bed, moaning. She heard his soft chuckle.

"Oh, Rey, what I could do to you," he whispered. He removed her other shoe and sock, then stood and removed her jeans. She was lying on his bed, dressed only in her bra and knickers, and he was staring down at her. 

"You're very beautiful, Rey Kenobi. I can't wait to be inside you."

He took her breath away.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself."

Rey frowned. 

"Don't be coy, Rey, show me," he whispered.

She shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean." Her voice was hoarse. She hardly recognised it, laced with desire.

"How do you make yourself come. I want to see." 

She shook her head.

"I don't," she mumbled. He raised his eyebrows, astonished for a moment, and his eyes darken, before he shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that." His voice was soft, challenging, a delicious sensual threat. He undid the buttons of his jeans and slowly pulled them down, his eyes on Rey the whole time. He lent down over her and, grasping each of her ankles, quickly jerked her legs apart and crawled onto the bed between her legs. He hovered over her. Rey was squirming with need.

"Keep still," he murmured, and then he lent down and kissed the inside of Rey's thigh, trailing kisses up, over the thin lacy material of my underwear, kissing her.

Oh... she couldn't keep still. How can she not move? Rey wriggled beneath Kylo.

"We're going to have to work on keeping you still, sweetheart." He trailed kisses up her belly, and his tongue dipped into her navel. Still he was heading north, kissing her across her torso.

Rey's skin was burning. She was flushed, too hot, too cold, and she was clawing at the sheet beneath her. He lay down beside her, and his hand trailed up from her hip, to her waist, and up to her breast. He gazed down at Rey, his expression unreadable, and gently cups her breast.

"You fit my hand perfectly, Rey," he murmured and dipped his index finger into the cup of her bra and gently yanked it down freeing Rey's breast, but the under wire and fabric of the cup forced it upward. His finger moved to her other breast and repeated the process. Rey's breasts swell, and her nipples harden under his steady gaze. She was trussed up by her own bra. "Very nice,"  

He blew very gently on one as his hand moved to her other breast, and his thumb slowly rolled the end of her nipple, elongating it. Rey groaned, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to her groin. Rey was so wet. Her fingers clasped the sheet tighter. His lips closed around her other nipple and he tugged. Rey nearly convulsed.

"Let's see if we can make you come like this," he whispered, continuing his slow, sensual assault. Rey's nipples bear the delicious brunt of his deft fingers and lips, setting alight every single nerve ending in her body, so that her whole body sang with the sweet agony.

He just didn't stop.

"Oh... please," Rey begged, and she pulled her head back, her mouth open as she groaned, my legs stiffening. 

"Let go, baby," he murmured. His teeth closed around her nipple, and his thumb and finger pull hard, and Rey fell apart in his hands, her body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. Kylo kissed Rey, deeply, his tongue in her mouth absorbing her cries.

That was extraordinary. He gazed down at her, a satisfied smile on his face, while she was sure there was nothing but gratitude and awe on her own. 

"You are very responsive," he breathed. "You're going to have to learn to control that, and it's going to be so much fun teaching you how." 

He kissed her again.

Rey's breathing was still ragged as she came down from her orgasm. His hand moved down her waist, to her hips, and then cupped her. His finger slipped through the fine lace and slowly circled around her. Briefly, he closed his eyes, and his breathing hitches.

"You're so deliciously wet. God, I want you." He thrusted his finger inside her, and she cried out as he does it again and again. He palmed her clitoris, and she cried out once more. He pushed inside her harder and harder still. Rey groaned.

Suddenly, he sat up and tugged Rey's knickers off and threw them on the floor. Pulling off his boxer briefs, his erection sprang free. 

Holy crap.

He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a foil packet, and then he moved between Rey's legs, spreading them further apart.

He kneeled up and pulled a condom on to his considerable length. Fear suddenly shot through Rey. He was going to split her apart, she was sure of it. 

"Don't worry," Kylo breathed, his eyes on Rey's, "You expand too." 

He lent down, his hands on either side of her head, so he was hovering over her, staring down into her eyes, his jaw clenched, eyes burning. It was only now that she registered he was still wearing his shirt.

"You really want to do this?" he asked softly.

"Please," Rey begged.

"Pull your knees up," he ordered softly, and she was quick to obey. He positioned the head of his erection at the entrance of her sex.  And then he slowly filled her. Inch by inch, Kylo stretched Rey until he was full sheathed inside of her. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Rey whimpered. Kylo grinned down at her.

"You're so tight. You okay?"

Rey nodded, her eyes wide, hands on his forearms. Rey felt so full. He remained still, letting her acclimatise to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside of her. 

"I'm going to move, baby," he breathed after a moment, his voice tight.

He eased back with exquisite slowness. And he closed his eyes and groaned, and thrusted into Rey again. She cried out a second time, and he quickly stilled.

"More?" he whispered, his voice raw.

"Yes," Rey breathed. He does it once more, and stopped again.

Rey groaned. Her body accepting him.

"Again?" he breathed.

"Yes." It was a plea.

And he moved, but this time he didn't stop. He shifted onto his elbows so Rey could feel his weight on her, holding her down. He moved slowly at first, easing himself in and out of her. And as she grew accustomed to the feeling, her hips moved tentatively to meet his. 

He sped up. Rey moaned, and he pounded on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and she kept up, meeting his thrusts.

"You're mine, Rey. Mine, mine,  _mine."_

"Yes, yours," Rey moaned. "Oh, Kylo."

Kylo grasped her head between his hands and kissed her hard, his teeth pulling at her lower lip again. He shifted slightly, and Rey could feel something building deep inside her. She started to stiffen as he thrusted on and on. Her body quivered, a sheen of sweat gathering over her.

"Come for me, Rey," Kylo whispered breathlessly, and she unravelled at his words, exploding around him as she climaxed and splintered into a million pieces underneath him. And as he came, he called out her name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he emptied himself into her.

Rey was still panting, trying to slow her breathing, her thumping heart, and her thoughts were in riotous disarray. She opened her eyes, and he had his forehead pressed against hers, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. Kylo's eyes flickered open and he gazed down at her, dark but soft. He was still inside her. Leaning down, he gently pressed a kiss against her forehead, then slowly pulled out. 

"Ooh." Rey winced at the unfamiliarity.

"Did I hurt you?" Kylo asked as he lay down beside Rey, propped on one elbow. He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. And Rey had to grin, widely.

"You are asking me if you hurt me?"

"The irony is not lost on me," he smiled sardonically. "Seriously, are you okay?" His eyes are intense, probing, demanding even. 

Rey stretched out beside him, feeling loose-limbed, her bones like jelly, but she was relaxed, deeply relaxed. Rey grinned at him. She couldn't stop grinning. 

Two orgasms...wow. 

Rey had no idea her body was capable of that. She had no idea her body could be wound so tightly and released so violently, so gratifyingly. 

"You're biting your lip, and you haven't answered me." He was frowning. Rey grinned up at him impishly. He looked glorious with his tousled hair, burning narrowed eyes, and serious, dark expression.

"I'd like to do that again," 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been in this rut with my writing for ages and I've had to take a couple of weeks to myself so I've been slowly getting into things again. This chapter is a little shorter than normal but I needed to find my feet again. Sorry about the huge delay. 
> 
> Hope you like - enjoy!

"I'd like to do that again," Rey whispered. For a moment, she thought she could see a fleeting look of relief on Kylo’s face, before the shutters come down, and he gazed at her through hooded eyes.

“Would you now, Miss Kenobi?” he murmured dryly. He leant down and kissed her very gently at the corner of her mouth. “Demanding little thing, aren’t you. Turn on your front.”

Rey blinked at him momentarily, and then she did as he asked; turning over onto her stomach. Kylo unhooked her bra and ran his hands down her back to her ass. 

“You really have beautiful skin,” Kylo said quietly. He shifted, so that now one of his legs pushed between Rey’s, and he was half lying across her back. Rey could feel the buttons of his shirt pressing into her as he gathered her hair off her face; and kissed her bare shoulder. 

“Why are you wearing a shirt?” Rey asked. Kylo stilled. After a beat, he shuffled out of his shirt and lay back down on Rey. She could feel his warm skin against her own. 

Oh, it felt heavenly. 

“So you want me to fuck you again?” he whispered in Rey’s ear, and he began to trail feather light kisses around her ear and down her neck. His hand moved down, skimming Rey’s waist, over her hip, and down her thigh to the back of her knee. Kylo pushed Rey’s knee up higher, and her breath hitched. What was he doing now?

"I'm going to take you from behind, Rey," he murmured, and with his other hand, he grasped her hair in a fist and pulled gently, holding her in place. Rey couldn’t move her head. She was pinioned beneath him, helpless.

"You are mine," Kylo whispered. "Only mine. Don't forget it." His voice was intoxicating, his words heady, seductive. Rey felt his growing erection against her thigh.

His long fingers reached round to gently massage her clit, circling slowly. His breath was soft against Rey’s face as he slowly nipped her along her jaw.

"You smell divine," 

Kylo’s hand rubbed against her, round and round in a delicious circle. Reflexively, Rey’s hips started to circle, mirroring his hand, as excruciating pleasure spiked through her blood like adrenaline.

"Keep still," Kylo ordered, his voice soft but urgent, and slowly he inserted his thumb inside her, rotating it, stroking the front wall of her vagina. The effect was mind-blowing - all her energy concentrating on this one small space inside her body. Rey moaned.

"You like this?" he asked, his teeth grazing Rey’s outer ear, and he started to flex his thumb slowly, in, out, in, out... his fingers still circling.

Rey closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing under control, trying to absorb the disordered, chaotic sensations that Kylo’s fingers were unleashing on her. Rey moan again.

"You're so wet, so quickly. So responsive. Oh, Rey, I like that. I like that a lot,"

Rey wanted to stiffen her legs, but she can’t. He was pinning her down, keeping up a constant, slow, tortuous rhythm. It was absolutely exquisite. Rey moaned loudly, and he moved suddenly.

"Open your mouth," he commanded and thrusted his thumb in Rey’s mouth. Her eyes flew open, blinking wildly.

"See how you taste," he breathed against her ear. "Suck me, baby." His thumb pressed on Rey’s tongue, and her mouth closed around him, sucking wildly. Rey tasted the saltiness on his thumb and the faint metallic tang of blood. Holy fuck. 

"I want to fuck your mouth, Rey, and I will soon," Kylo’s voice was hoarse, raw, his breathing more disjointed.

She bit down on him, causing him to gasp, and he pulled her hair tighter, painfully, so she had to release him.

"Naughty, sweet girl," he whispered, and then reached over to the bedside table for a foil packet. "Stay still, don't move," he ordered as he released her hair.

He ripped the foil while Rey was breathing hard, her blood singing in her veins. The anticipation was exhilarating. He leaned down, his weight on her again, and Kylo grabbed Rey’s hair holding her head immobile again. 

"We're going to go real slow this time, Rey," he breathed.

Slowly he eased into her, slowly, slowly, until he was buried in her. Stretching, filling, relentless. Rey groan loudly. It felt deeper this time, delectable. Rey groaned again, and he deliberately circled his hips and pulled back, paused a beat, and then eased his way back in.

He repeated this motion again and again. It was driving her insane - his teasing, deliberately slow thrusts, and the intermittent feeling of fullness was overwhelming.

"You feel so good," Kylo groaned, and Rey’s insides started to quiver. He pulled back and waited.

"Oh, please," Rey begged. She wasn’t sure she could take much more. Her whole body was wound so tight, craving release.

"I want you sore, baby," he murmured, and he continued his sweet, leisurely torment, backward, forward. "Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I've been here. Only me."

Rey bit her lip

"Please, Kylo," She whispered.

"What do you want, Rey? Tell me."

She moaned and Kylo pulled out and moved slowly back into her, circling his hips once more.

"Tell me," he murmured.

"You, please."

He increased the rhythm infinitesimally, and his breathing became more erratic. 

Rey’s hands clutched at the bed, squeezing the sheets tightly as he relentlessly pounded into her.

"Come for me, baby," Kylo growled.

His words were Rey’s undoing, tipping her over the precipice. Rey’s body convulses around him, and she cums, loudly calling out a garbled version of his name into the mattress, and Kylo follows with two sharp thrusts, and he froze, pouring himself into her as he found his release. He collapsed on top of Rey, his face in her hair.

"Fuck. Rey," he breathed. 

He pulled out of her, gently and rolled onto his side of the bed. Rey pulled her knees up to her chest, utterly spent, and immediately drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

When Rey woke, hours later, it was still dark. She had no idea how long she had slept and when she stretched out beneath the duvet, Kylo was nowhere to be seen. Rey sat up, staring out at the cityscape in front of her. But when she hears music, Rey’s head turned to the door.

Dragging herself from the bed, Rey wrapped the duvet around her and quietly padded out of the room and down the corridor, back towards the main room.

Kylo was at the piano, completely lost in the music he was playing. His expression was sad and forlorn, like the music. His playing was stunning. Leaning against the wall at the entrance, Rey listened. He was such an accomplished musician. He sat just in a pair of boxers and a loose shirt; while the rest of his body was bathed in the warm light cast by a solitary freestanding lamp beside the piano. With the rest of the large room in darkness, it was like he was in his own isolated little pool of light. 

Rey walked silently toward him, enticed by the sublime, melancholy music. She was mesmerized, watching his long skilled fingers as they found and gently pressed the keys, thinking of how those same fingers have expertly handled and caressed her body. Rey flushed at the memory. 

Walking closer to Kylo, the floor beneath her groaned. Kylo glanced up, his unfathomable gray eyes bright, his expression unreadable.

"Sorry," Rey whispered. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

A frown sat across his face.

"Surely, I should be saying that to you," he replied. He finished playing and put his hands on his legs. Rey’s eyes fluttered to his legs, finding herself staring at the bulge in his shorts. 

Only when he stands, does she manage to tear her eyes away. When he casually strolled around the piano, towards Rey, does her mouth go dry. How could one man be so perfect?

"You should be in bed," 

"You play really well.” Rey said, “you’re very talented with your fingers.”

Kylo smiled. 

"Bed," he ordered. "You'll be exhausted in the morning."

"I woke up and you weren't there."

"I find it difficult to sleep, and I'm not used to sleeping with anyone," he murmured. Rey couldn’t fathom his mood. He seemed a little despondent, but it was difficult to tell in the darkness. Perhaps it was the tone of the piece he was playing. He put his arm around her and gently walked Rey back to the bedroom.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was six."

"Oh." Kylo as a six-year-old boy... Rey’s mind conjured an image of a beautiful, black-haired little boy with dark eyes and her heart melted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, when they were back in the room. He switched on a sidelight.

"I'm good."

They both glanced down at the bed at the same time. There was a small amount of blood on the sheets. Rey flushed, embarrassed, pulling the duvet tighter around her.

"Well, that's going to give Mrs. Jones something to think about," Kylo muttered as he stood in front of Rey. He put his hand under her chin and tipped her head back, staring down at her. His eyes were intense as he examines her face. Rey realized that she has not yet seen his naked chest before. Instinctively, she reached out to run her fingers through the smattering of dark hair on his chest, to see how it felt. Immediately, he stepped back out of her reach.

"Get into bed," he said sharply. "I'll come and lie down with you." His voice softened.

Rey dropped her hand and frowned. She didn’t think she had ever touched his torso before. 

"Bed," he ordered again. Rey climbed back onto the bed, trying not to think about the blood.

Kylo clambered in beside Rey and pulled her into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her so that she was facing away from him. He kissed her hair gently, and he inhaled deeply.

"Sleep, sweet, Rey," he murmured, and Rey closed her eyes, but she couldn’t help but feel a residual melancholy either from the music or his demeanor. 

Kylo Ren, much to Rey's astonishment, had a sad side. 

But the train of thought left her as she fell asleep in Kylo's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's trailer day - who else is super excited? :D

Light filled the room, coaxing Rey from her deep sleep and into wakefulness. She stretched out with a small groan, eyes fluttering open. It was a beautiful May morning. She sat up and noticed Kylo still sleeping. Wow. What a stunning view. She really was surprised he had stayed in bed with her. He was facing Rey too. She settled back in bed and couldn’t help but study his sleeping form. His face looked younger, relaxed in sleep. His lips were parted slightly as he inhaled and exhaled softly. His glossy hair was a glorious mess. 

Rey smiled, pushing away the temptation to reach out to stroke his face. If she accidentally woke him up, she knew for a fact that they wouldn’t leave the bed for quite some time; and Rey had needs. Bathroom needs to be exact. So leaving Sleeping Beauty alone, she slipped out of bed. Spotting his white shirt lying on the floor, Rey picked it up and slipped it on. Walking through a door, thinking that it would lead to the bathroom, it instead leads to a vast, walk-in closet. Rey’s eyes almost bulged from her head. 

“Woh,” 

This one closet was almost as big as her bedroom. There were lines and lines of expensive suits, shoes, and ties. How could anyone need this many clothes? But then she thought of someone with a wardrobe that could equal Kylo’s. Finn. Oh crap! She was supposed to text him. 

Rey left the closet and spotted Kylo’s still sleeping form. She tried another door and was in luck. The bathroom. Which was just as big as the closet - why does one man need so much space? Two sinks, oh the irony. 

When Rey glanced at herself in one of the many mirrors, she sighed. Just fucked hair really didn’t suit her. Honestly, fancy falling for a man who’s beyond beautiful, richer than Croesus, and has a Red Room of Pain waiting for her. 

Her hair, as usual, was its wayward self. She tried to bring order to the chaos by raking her fingers through her hair, but she failed miserably. Maybe she could find a hair tie in her purse. 

Rey’s stomach groaned in hunger. She was starving. Heading back out to the bedroom, Rey eyed Kylo who was still asleep, and, deciding to leave him for a bit longer, she headed for the kitchen. 

Rey picked her phone up first. 

Three texts from Finn. 

_ Finn (10:32):  _ Rey, you okay?

_ Finn (11:09): _ Where are you? Call me! 

_ Finn (00:05): _ Damn it, Rey! You better not be lying in a ditch somewhere!!! 

Rey called him. When he doesn’t answer, she left him a quick message to explain that she was alive and not dead. When she hung up, Rey looked around, glad to finally be alone - she needed time to process everything that had happened. 

She found two welcome hair ties in her bag and pulled her hair into pigtails. Hopefully the more girly she looked, she safer she would be from the Dark Knight. She took her iPod out of the bag next, plugged in her headphones and turned it on. Music made everything better. Rey slipped it into the breast pocket of Kylo’s shirt, turned it up loud and started dancing. 

Rey was daunted by his kitchen. It was so slick and modern and none of the cupboards had handles. It took her a few seconds to deduce that she had to push the doors to open them. Perhaps she should cook Kylo breakfast. He was eating an omelet the other day. She checked in at the fridge, where there were plenty of eggs, and decide she wanted to make pancakes with bacon. She set to the task, dancing around the kitchen as she did. 

Being busy was good. It allowed her a bit of time to think but not too deeply. Rey had come here to spend the night in Kylo Ren's bed, and managed it, even though he doesn't let anyone in his bed. She smiled, mission accomplished. Big time. She grinned, distracted by the memory of last night. His words, his body, his lovemaking...she closed her eyes as her body hummed at the recollection. With a shake of her head, Rey concentrated back on the task at hand. 

She put the bacon under the grill, and while it was cooking, she started to whisk some eggs. She turned, and Kylo was sitting on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar, leaning on it, his face supported by his steepled hands. He was still wearing the t-shirt he had slept in. Just fucked hair really, really suited him, as does his designer stubble. He looked both amused and bewildered. 

Rey froze, then gathered herself and pulled the headphones out of her ears. Her knees went weak at the sight of him. 

“Good morning, Miss Kenobi. You’re very energetic this morning,” he said dryly. 

"I slept well," Rey stuttered her explanation. Kylo lips tried to mask his smile.

"I can't imagine why." He paused and frowned. "So did I, after I came back to bed."

"Are you hungry?"

"Very," he said with an intense look, and Rey didn’t think he was referring to food.

"Pancakes, bacon, and eggs?"

"Sounds great."

"I don't know where you keep your placemats." Rey shrugged, trying desperately hard not to look flustered.

"I'll do that. You cook. Would you like me to put some music on so you can continue your... err... dancing?"

Rey stared down at her fingers, knowing that she was turning puce.

"Please, don't stop on my account. It's very entertaining." His tone was one of wry amusement.

Rey pursed her lips. He found her entertaining? She turned and continued to whisk the eggs, probably beating them a little harder than they need. In a moment, he was beside her. Kylo gently pulled one of Rey’s pigtail.

"I love these," he whispered. "They won't protect you." 

"How would you like your eggs?" she asked tartly. 

"Thoroughly whisked and beaten," he smirked.

She turned back to the task at hand, trying to hide her smile. He was hard to stay mad at. Especially when he was being so uncharacteristically playful. He opened a drawer and took out two black slate placemats for the breakfast bar. Rey poured the egg mix into a pan, pull out the bacon and turned it over, then put it back under the grill.

When she turned back round, there was orange juice on the table, and he was making coffee.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please. If you have some."

Rey found a couple of plates and placed them in the warming tray. Kylo reached into a cupboard and pulled out some Twining's English Breakfast tea. Rey pursed her lips.

"Bit of a foregone conclusion wasn't I?"

"Are you? I'm not sure we've concluded anything yet, Miss Kenobi," he murmured.

What did he mean by that? Their negotiations? Their... relationship... whatever that was. He was still so cryptic. Rey served up the breakfast onto the heated plates and put them on the placemats. She hunted in the refrigerator and found some maple syrup.

Rey glanced up at Kylo, and he was waiting for her to sit down.

"Miss Kenobi." He motioned to one of the bar stools.

"Mr. Ren." Rey nodded in acknowledgement. She climbed up and winced slightly as she sat down.

"Just how sore are you?" he asked as he sat down. His eyes dark.

"Well, to be truthful, I have nothing to compare this to," Rey snapped at him. "Did you wish to offer your commiserations?" 

Rey thought he was trying to stifle a smile, but she couldn’t be sure.

"No. I wondered if we should continue your basic training."

"Oh." Rey stared at him dumbfounded.

"Eat, Rey." 

Her appetite had become uncertain again...more sex...

"This is delicious, incidentally." He grinned at her.

Rey tried a forkful of omelet but could barely taste it. Basic training! 

_ I want to fuck your mouth. _ Does that form part of basic training?

"Stop biting your lip. It's very distracting, and I happen to know you're not wearing anything under my shirt which makes it even more distracting," he growled.

Rey dunked her teabag in the small pot that Kylo had provided. Her mind was in a whirl.

"What sort of basic training did you have in mind?" She asked, her voice slightly too high, betraying her wish to sound as natural as possible. 

"Well, as you're sore, I thought we could stick to oral skills."

Rey choked on her tea, and she stared at him, eyes wide and gaping. He patted her gently on the back and passed her some orange juice. Rey couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

"That's if you want to stay," he added. She glanced up at him, trying to recover her equilibrium. His expression was unreadable. It was so frustrating.

"I'd like to stay for today. If that's okay. I have to work tomorrow."

"What time do you have to be at work tomorrow?"

"Nine."

"I'll get you to work by nine tomorrow."

Rey frowned. Did he want her to stay another night?

"I'll need to go home tonight - I need clean clothes."

"We can get you some here."

Rey didn’t have spare cash to spend on clothes. His hand came up, and he grasped her chin, tugging it so her lip was released from the grip of her teeth. She wasn’t even aware she had been biting her lip.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need to be home this evening."

His mouth was a hard line.

"Okay, this evening," he replied. "Now eat your breakfast."

Rey’s thoughts and her stomach were in turmoil. Her appetite had vanished. She stared at my half-eaten breakfast. 

"Eat, Rey. You didn't eat last night."

"I'm really not hungry," She whispered.

His eyes narrowed.

"I would really like you to finish your breakfast."

"What is it with you and food?" Rey blurted.

"I told you, I have issues with wasted food. Eat," he snapped. His eyes were dark.

_ Holy Crap. What was that all about? _

She picked up her fork and ate slowly.

Rey really must remember not to put so much on her plate if he was going to be weird about food. His expression softened as she carefully made her way through her breakfast. When Kylo finished, he waited for Rey to finish, and then he cleared her plate.

"You cooked, I'll clear."

"That's very democratic."

"Yes." He frowned. "Not my usual style. After I've done this, we'll take a bath."

"Oh, okay." She would much rather have a shower. 

Rey’s cell rang, interrupting her thought. It was Finn.

"Hi." Rey wandered over to the glass doors of the balcony, away from him.

"Rey, hi! Why didn't you text last night? I was really worried." 

"I'm sorry, I was overtaken by events."

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you...?" He was fishing for information. Rey rolled her eyes at the expectation in his voice.

"Finn, I don't want to talk over the phone." Kylo glanced up at her.

"You did... I can tell."

"Finn, please."

"What was it like? Are you okay?"

"I've told you I'm okay."

"Was he gentle?"

"Finn, please!" Rey couldn’t hide her exasperation.

"Rey, don't hold out on me, I've been waiting for this day for nearly four years."

"I'll see you later." She hung up.

That was going to be one difficult conversation. Finn could be so tenacious, and he wanted to know - in detail, and Rey couldn’t tell him because she had signed a - what was it called. NDA.

Finn would freak and rightly so. She needed a plan. Rey headed back to watch Kylo move gracefully around his kitchen.

"The NDA, does it cover everything?" She asked tentatively.

"Why?" he turned and gazed at her while putting the Twinings away. 

"Well, I have a few questions, you know, about sex." Rey stared down at her fingers. "And I'd like to ask Finn."

"You can ask me."

"Kylo, with all due respect." Her voice faded. “I can't ask you. I'll get your biased, kinky-as-hell, distorted world-view regarding sex. I want an impartial opinion. It's just about mechanics. I won't mention the Red Room of Pain."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Red Room of Pain? It's mostly about pleasure, Rey. Believe me," he said. "Besides," his tone was harsher. "Your roommate is making the beast with two backs with my brother. I'd really rather you didn't."

"Does your family know about your... um predilection?"

"No. It's none of their business." He sauntered towards Rey until he was standing in front of her.

“True.”

"What do you want to know?" he asked, and raising his hand, he ran his fingers gently down her cheek to her chin, tilting Rey’s head back so he can look directly into her eyes. Rey squirmed inwardly. She couldn’t lie to this man.

"Nothing specific at the moment," Rey whispered.

"Well, we can start with - how was last night for you?" His eyes were especially dark, filled with curiosity. He was anxious to know.

"Good," Rey murmured.

His lips lifted slightly.

"Me too," he murmured. "I've never had vanilla sex before. There's a lot to be said for it. But then, maybe it's because it's with you." Kylo ran his thumb across Rey’s lower lip.

She inhaled sharply. 

"Come, let's have a bath." He leant down and kissed Rey. Her heart leaped.

The bath was a white stone, deep, egg-shaped affair, very designer. Kylo leaned over and filled it from the faucet on the tiled wall. He poured some expensive looking bath oil into the water. It foamed as the bath filled and smelled of sweet sultry Jasmine. He stood and gazed at Rey, his eyes dark, then peels his t-shirt off and casted it on the floor.

"Miss Kenobi." He held his hand out.

Rey was standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and wary, her arms wrapped around herself. She stepped forward while surreptitiously admiring his physique. He was just yummy. Rey took Kylo’s hand, and he helped her to step into the bath while she was still wearing his shirt. She did as she was told. Rey was going to have to get used to it if she was going to take him up on his outrageous offer. The water was enticingly hot.

"Turn around, face me," he ordered, his voice soft. He was watching Rey intently. 

“Now what?”

"I know that lip is delicious, I can attest to that, but will you stop biting it?" he said through clenched teeth. "You chewing it makes me want to fuck you, and you're sore, okay?"

Rey automatically unlocked her lip, shocked.

"Yeah," he challenged. "Got the picture? " He glared at Rey. She nodded frantically. 

"Good." He reached forward and took her iPod out of the breast pocket, and he put it by the sink.

"Water and iPods - not a clever combination," he muttered. He reached down, grasped the hem of the white shirt, lifted it above her head, and discarded it on the floor.

He stood back to gaze at her. Rey was fully naked. She flushed crimson and stared down at her hands, level with the base of her belly, and she desperately wanted to disappear into the hot water and foam, but Rey knew he wouldn’t want that.

"Hey," he summoned her. She peeked up at him, and his head was cocked to one side. "Rey, you're a very beautiful woman, the whole package. Don't hang your head like you're ashamed. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and it's a real joy to stand here and gaze at you." He took her chin in his hand again. When she reached his eyes, they were soft and warm. 

"You can sit down now." 

Rey scooted down into the warm, welcoming water. Ooh... it stung slightly. Which took Rey by surprise; but it smelled heavenly too, and the initial smarting pain soon ebbed away. She lay back and briefly closed her eyes, relaxing in the soothing warmth. When she opened them, he was gazing down at her.

"Why don't you join me?" Rey asked, bravely, she thought - her voice husky.

"I think I will. Move forward," he said.

He stripped out of his PJ pants and climbed in behind her. The water rose as he sat and pulled her against his chest. He placed his long legs over Rey’s, his knees bent and his ankles level with her own, and he pulled his feet apart, opening her legs. Rey gasped in surprise. His nose was in her hair and he inhaled deeply.

"You smell so good, Rey."

A tremor ran through her whole body. Rey was naked, in a bath with Kylo Ren.

He reached for a bottle of body wash from the built-in shelf beside the bath and squirted some into his hand. He rubbed his hands together, creating a soft, foaming lather, and he closed his hands around her neck and started to rub the soap into her neck and shoulders, massaging firmly with his long, strong fingers. Rey groaned. His hands feel good.

"You like that?" Rey could hear his smile.

"Hmm."

He moved down her arms, then under, washing gently.  His hands glide across to her breasts, and Rey inhale sharply as his fingers encircle them and start kneading gently, taking no prisoners. Rey’s body bowed instinctively, pushing her breasts into his hands. Her nipples were tender. Very tender, no doubt from his less-than-delicate treatment of them last night. He didn’t linger long and trailed his hands down to her stomach. Her breathing increased, and her heart was racing. Kylo’s growing erection pressed against her behind. It was such a turn-on knowing that it was her body making him feel this way. 

Kylo stopped and reached for a washcloth. Rey’s hands rested on his firm, muscular thighs. Squirting more soap onto the washcloth, he leaned down and washed between Rey’s legs. She held her breath. His fingers skillfully stimulate her through the cloth; it was heavenly, and her hips started moving at their own rhythm, pushing against his hand. As the sensations take over, she tilted her head back, eyes rolling to the back of her head, her mouth slack, and she groaned. The pressure was building slowly. 

"Feel it, baby," Kylo whispered in Rey’s ear and very gently grazes her earlobe with his teeth. "Feel it for me." 

Her legs are pinioned by his to the side of the bath. He was holding her prisoner, giving him easy access.

"Oh... please," Rey whispered. She tried to stiffen her legs as her body goes rigid. Kylo doesn't let her move.

"I think you're clean enough now," he murmurs, and he then he stopped. 

Rey’s breathing was ragged.

"Why are you stopping?" she gasped.

"Because I have other plans for you, Rey." Kylo murmured, “turn around. I need washing, too.” 

Turning to face him, Rey was shocked to find he had his erection firmly in his grasp.

Her mouth dropped open.

"I want you to become well acquainted, on first name terms if you will, with this part of my body. I'm very attached to it."

It was so big and growing. His erection was above the waterline, the water lapping at his hips. She glanced up at him and came face to face with his wicked grin. He was enjoying her astounded expression. Rey realized that she was staring. She swallowed. 

_ That was inside me! _ It didn’t seem possible. He wanted Rey to touch him.

She smiled at him and reached for the body wash, squirting some soap onto her hand. 

Rey did as he had done, lathering the soap in her hands until they are foamy. She didn’t take her eyes off his. Her lips are parted to accommodate her breathing...very deliberately she gently bit her bottom lip and then ran my tongue across it, tracing where her teeth have been. His eyes were serious and dark, and they widen as Rey’s tongue skimmed her lower lip. She reached forward and placed one of her hands around him, mirroring how he was holding himself. His eyes closed briefly. Rey squeezed, and he placed his hand over hers.

"Like this," he whispered, and he moved his hand up and down with a firm grip around her fingers. He closed his eyes again, and his breath hitched in his throat. When he opened them again, his gaze was scorching. "That's right, baby."

He released Rey’s hand, leaving her to continue alone, and closed his eyes once more as she moved up and down his length. He flexed his hips slightly into her hand and reflexively she grasped him tighter. A low groan escaped from deep within his throat. 

_ Fuck my mouth... hmm. _

Rey remembered him pushing his thumb in her mouth and asking her to suck, hard. His mouth dropped open slightly as his breathing increased. She leaned forward, while he had his eyes closed, and placed her lips around him and tentatively, she sucked, running her tongue over the tip.

"Whoa...Rey." His eyes flew open, and she suck harder.

Hmm... he was soft and hard at once, like steel encased in velvet, and surprisingly tasty - salty and smooth.

"Christ," he groaned, and he closed his eyes again.

Moving down, Rey pushed him into her mouth. He groaned again. She can do this. Rey twirled her tongue around the tip again, and he flexed his hips. Kylo’s eyes were open now, blistering with heat. His teeth are clenched as he flexed again, and she push him deeper into her mouth, supporting herself on his thighs. Rey felt his legs tense beneath her hands. He reached up and grabbed her pigtails and started to really move.

"Oh... baby... that feels good," he murmured. Rey sucked harder, flicking her tongue across the head of his impressive erection. 

"Jesus. How far can you go?" 

Rey pulled him deeper into her mouth so she could feel him at the back of her throat and then to the front again. She sucked harder and harder, pushing him deeper and deeper, swirling her tongue round and round. Rey had no idea giving pleasure could be such a turn-on, watching him writhe subtly with carnal longing. 

"Rey, I'm going to come in your mouth," his breathy tone was warning. "If you don't want me to, stop now." He flexed his hips again, his eyes were wide, wary, and filled with salacious need.

_ Holy crap.  _ His hands are really gripping her hair now. She could do this. Rey pushed even harder and, in a moment of extraordinary confidence, she bared her teeth. It tipped him over the edge.

He cried out and stilled, and Rey could feel warm, salty liquid oozing down her throat. She swallowed quickly. 

_ Ugh...I'm not sure about this.  _

But one look at him, and he was come apart in the bath because of her, and she didn’t care. Rey sat back and watch him, a triumphant, gloating smile tugging at the corners of her lips. His breathing was ragged. Opening his eyes, Kylo glared at Rey. "Don't you have a gag reflex?" he asks, astonished. "Christ, Rey... that was... good, really good, unexpected though." He frowned. "You know, you never cease to amaze me."

Rey smiled and consciously bite her lip. He eyed her speculatively.

"Have you done that before?"

"No." And she couldn’t help the small tinge of pride in her denial.

"Good," he said complacently and, I think, relieved. "Yet another first, Miss Kenobi."

Kylo looks appraisingly at her. "Well, you get an A in oral skills. Come, let's go to bed, I owe you an orgasm."

Quickly, he clambered out of the bath. He wrapped a small towel around his waist, covering the essentials, and held out a larger fluffy white towel for Rey. Climbing out of the bath, she took his proffered hand. Kylo wrapped her in the towel, pulled her into his arms, and kissed Rey hard, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Rey longed to reach round and embrace him... touch him... but he had her arms trapped in the towel. She was soon lost in his kiss. He cradled her head, his tongue exploring her mouth, and I get a sense he's expressing his gratitude. Maybe.

Kylo pulled away, his hands on either side of Rey’s face, staring intently into her eyes. He looked lost.

"Say yes," he whispered fervently.

Rey frowned, not understanding.

"To what?"

"Yes to our arrangement. To being mine. Please, Rey," he whispered, emphasizing the last word and her name: pleading. He kissed Rey again, sweetly, passionately, before he stood back and stared at her, blinking slightly. He took her hand and leads her back to his bedroom, leaving her reeling, so Rey followed him meekly. Stunned. He really wanted this. He wanted her. 

In Kylo’s bedroom, he stared down at Rey as they stood by his bed.

"Trust me?" he asked suddenly. Rey nodded, wide-eyed with the sudden realization that she does trust him. "Good girl," 

His thumb brushed Rey’s bottom lip. He stepped away into his closet and came back with a black, silk woven tie.

"Knit your hands together in front of you," he ordered as he peeled the towel off her and threw it on the floor.

Rey did as he asked, and he bound her wrists together with his tie, knotting it firmly. His eyes were bright with wild excitement. Kylo tugged at the binding. It was secure. Rey’s pulse had gone through the roof. He ran his fingers down Rey’s pigtails.

"You look so young with these," he murmured and moved forward. Instinctively, Rey moved back until she felt the bed against the back of her knees. Kylo dropped his towel, but Rey couldn’t take my eyes off his face. His expression was ardent, full of desire.

"Oh, Rey, what shall I do to you?" he whispered as he lowered her on to the bed, lying beside her, and raising Rey’s hands above her head.

"Keep your hands up here, don't move them, understand?" Kylo’s eyes burned into Rey’s, and she was breathless from their intensity. This was not a man she wanted to cross...ever.

"Answer me," he demanded, his voice soft.

"I won't move my hands." Rey was breathless.

"Good girl," he murmured and deliberately he licked his lips slowly. Rey was mesmerized by his tongue as it swept slowly over his upper lip. He was staring into her eyes, watching her, appraising. He leant down and planted a chaste, swift kiss on Rey’s lips.

"I'm going to kiss you all over, Miss Kenobi," he said softly, and he cupped her chin, pushing it up, giving him access to her throat. His lips went down her throat, kissing, sucking, and nipping, to the small dip at the base of Rey’s neck. Her body leapt to attention. The recent bath experience had made her skin hyper-sensitive. 

Rey wanted to touch him. She moved her hands and rather awkwardly, given that she was restrained, felt his hair. Kylo instantly stopped kissing Rey and glared up at her, shaking his head from side to side, tutting as he did. He reached for her hands and placed them above her head again.

"Don't move your hands, or we just have to start all over again," he scolded Rey mildly.

Oh, he was such a tease.

"I want to touch you." Rey’s voice was all breathy and out of control.

"I know," he murmured. "Keep your hands above your head," 

Kylo cupped her chin again and started to kiss Rey’s throat as before. Oh... he was so frustrating.

Kylo’s hands ran down her body and over her breasts as he reached the dip at the base of her neck with his lips. He swirled the tip of his nose around it then began a very leisurely cruise with his mouth, heading south, following the path of his hands, down her sternum to her breasts. Each one was kissed and nipped gently and Rey’s nipples tenderly sucked. 

Rey’s hips started swaying and moving of their own accord, grinding to the rhythm of his mouth on her, and she was desperately trying to remember to keep her hands above my head.

"Keep still," he warned, his breath warm against Rey’s skin. Reaching her navel, he dipped his tongue inside, and then gently grazed her belly with his teeth. Rey’s body bowed off the bed.

"Hmm. You are so sweet, Miss Kenobi." His nose went along the line between her belly and Rey’s pubic hair, biting her gently, teasing her with his tongue. Sitting up suddenly, he kneeled at her feet, grasping both her ankles and spreading her legs wide.

_ Holy shit. _

Kylo grabbed Rey’s left foot, bent her knee, and brought her foot up to his mouth.

Watching and assessing her every reaction, he tenderly kissed each of her toes then bit each one of them softly on the pads. When he reached Rey’s little toe, he bit harder, and she convulsed, whimpering. He dragged his tongue up Rey’s instep - and she could no longer watch him.

It was too erotic. Rey was going to combust. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to absorb and manage all the sensations he was creating. Kylo kissed Rey’s ankle and trailed kisses up her calf to her knee, stopping just above. He then started on her right foot, repeating the whole, seductive, mind-blowing process.

"Oh, please," Rey moaned.

"All good things, Miss Kenobi," he breathed.

This time, Kylo didn’t stop at Rey’s knee, he continued up the inside of her thigh, pushing Rey’s legs apart as he did. And she knew what he was going to do, and part of her wanted to push him off because she was so embarrassed. Kylo turned to Rey’s other knee and kissed his way up her thigh, kissing, licking, sucking, and then he was between her legs, running his nose up and down Rey’s sex.

Kylo stopped, waiting for Rey to calm. She did and raised her head to gaze at him, her mouth open.

"Do you know how intoxicating you smell, Miss Kenobi?" he murmured. Kylo then blew gently up the length of her sex. 

_ Oh fuck. _

"I like this." Kylo gently tugged at Rey’s pubic hair. "Perhaps we'll keep this."

"Oh... please," She begged.

"Hmm, I like it when you beg me, Rey."

Rey groaned, head flopping back.

"Tit for tat is not my usual style, Miss Kenobi," he whispered as he gently blew up and down her. "But you've pleased me today, and you should be rewarded." 

Rey could hear the wicked grin in his voice, and while her body was singing from his words, his tongue starts to slowly circle her clitoris as Kylo’s hands held down her thighs.

"Aargh!" Rey moaned as her body convulsed at the touch of his tongue.

Kylo swirled his tongue round and round, keeping up the torture. Rey was losing all sense of self, every atom of my being concentrating hard on that small, potent powerhouse at the apex of her thighs. Her legs went rigid, and he slipped his finger inside of her.

"Oh, baby. I love that you're so wet for me."

He moved his finger in a wide circle, stretching Rey, pulling at her, his tongue mirroring his actions, round and round. She groan. It was too much... her body begged for relief, and she could no longer deny it. Rey let go, losing all cogent thought as her orgasm seized her, wringing her insides. 

Rey cried out. She was panting and vaguely heard the rip of foil. Very slowly Kylo eased into her and started to move. The feeling was sore and sweet.

"How's this?" he breathed.

"Fine. Good," Rey breathed. And then, Kylo really started to move, fast, hard, and large, thrusting into her over and over, implacable, pushing her until she was close to the edge again. 

"Come for me, baby." His voice was harsh, hard, raw at Rey’s ear, and she exploded around him as he pounded rapidly into her.

"Thank fuck," he whispered, and he thrusted hard once more and groaned as he reached his climax, pressing himself into her. Then he stilled, his body rigid.

Collapsing on top of Rey, she felt his full weight forcing her into the mattress. She pulled her tied hands over his neck and held him the best she could. 

Kylo leaned up on his elbows and stared down at Rey, dark eyes intense.

"See how good we are together," he murmured. "If you give yourself to me, it will be so much better. Trust me, Rey, I can take you places you don't even know exist."

His words echo her thoughts. Kylo stroked his nose against hers. 

Suddenly they both became aware of voices in the hall outside his bedroom door. It took a moment to process what Rey could hear.

"But if he's still in bed, then he must be ill. He's never in bed at this time. He never sleeps in."

"Mrs. Organa Solo, please."

"Taylor. You cannot keep me from my son."

"Mrs. Organa Solo, he's not alone."

"What do you mean he's not alone?"

"He has someone with him."

"Oh... " Even Rey heard the disbelief in her voice.

Kylo blinked rapidly, staring down at Rey, wide-eyed with humored horror.

"Shit! It's my mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue with this. 
> 
> Also sorry about the delay!

Kylo carefully pulled out of Rey, kissing her lips with a smirk, before getting off the bed to throw the used condom in the bin. 

"Come on, we need to get dressed,” Kylo paused, “that's if you want to meet my mother?" 

Rey nodded, making him grin. He pulled on a pair of jeans while Rey struggled to sit up. 

“Kylo, I can’t move.” 

His grin widened, and leaning down, he untied the bounds around Rey’s wrists. He gazed at her, eyes alight with amusement. He kissed her forehead and beamed down at her.

“Another first,” he acknowledged, but Rey wasn’t sure what he was talking about.

"I have no clean clothes in here." Rey was filled with a sudden panic. "Perhaps I should stay here."

"Oh, no, you don't," Kylo threatened. "You can wear something of mine." 

He had slipped on a white t-shirt and ran his hand through his just-fucked hair. 

"Rey, you could be wearing a sack and you'd look lovely. Please don't worry. I'd like you to meet my mother. Get dressed. I'll just go and calm her down." His mouth pressed into a hard line. "I will expect you in that room in five minutes, otherwise I'll come and drag you out of here myself in whatever you're wearing. My t-shirts are in this drawer. My shirts are in the closet. Help yourself." 

He eyed Rey speculatively for a moment, then left the room. This was so much more than she had bargained for. Perhaps meeting her will help put a little part of the jigsaw in place. It might help Rey understand why Kylo was the way he was.

She pulled her shirt off the floor, and was pleased to discover that it had survived the night well with hardly any creases. She found her blue bra under the bed and dressed quickly. But if there was one thing Rey hated, it was not wearing clean underwear. She rifled through Kylo’s chest of drawers and came across his boxer briefs.

After pulling on a pair of tight grey Calvin Klein's, Rey tugged on her jeans and her Converse. Grabbing her jacket, Rey dashed into the bathroom and stared at her too-bright eyes, her flushed face - and her hair! Holy crap... just-fucked pigtails did not suit her either. 

Rey hunted in the vanity unit for a brush but found a comb instead. It would have to do. A ponytail was the only answer.

Taking a last anxious glance at herself in the mirror, Rey decided that the look she was rocking, would have to do. She made her way into the main living room.

"Here she is." Kylo stood from where he was lounging on the couch.

His expression was warm and appreciative. The sandy-haired woman beside him turned and beamed at Rey, a full megawatt smile. She stood up too. She was short, unbelievably so next to Kylo and is dressed impeccably. Rey died a little inside, knowing how messy she looked. 

"Mother, this is Rey Kenobi. Rey, this is Leia  Organa-Solo ."

Dr.  Organa-Solo held her hand out to Rey. 

"What a pleasure to meet you," she murmured. If she wasn’t mistaken, there was wonder and maybe stunned relief in her voice and a warm glow in her hazel eyes. Rey grasped her hand, and she couldn’t help but smile, returning her warmth.

"Dr.  Organa-Solo ," Rey murmured.

"Call me Leia," she grinned, and Kylo frowned. "I am usually Dr.  Organa-Solo , and Mrs.  Solo is my mother-in-law." She winked. "So how did you two meet?" 

She looked questioningly at Kylo, unable to hide her curiosity.

"Rey interviewed me for the student paper because I'm conferring the degrees there this week."

Rey had forgotten that.

"So you are graduating?" Leia asked.

"Yes."

Her cell phone started ringing. 

"Excuse me." It was in the kitchen. Rey wandered over and leant across the breakfast bar, not checking the number.

"Finn."

"Rey?" Holy crap, it was Teedo. He sounded desperate. "Where are you? I've been trying to contact you. I need to see you, to apologize for my behavior on Friday. Why haven't you returned my calls?"

Rey groaned. 

"Look Teedo, now's not a good time." She glanced anxiously over at Kylo who was watching her intently, his face impassive as he murmured something to his mom. Rey turned her back to him.

"Where are you? Finn is being so evasive," he whined.

"I'm in Seattle."

"What are you doing in Seattle?  Are you with him?"

"Teedo, I'll call you later. I can't talk to you now." Rey hung up.

She tried to walk as nonchalantly back to Kylo and his mother. 

"... And Poe called to say you were around - I haven't seen you for two weeks, darling."

"Did he now?" Kylo murmured, gazing at Rey, his expression unreadable.

"I thought we might have lunch together, but I can see you have other plans, and I don't want to interrupt your day." She gathered up her long cream coat and turned to him, offering him her cheek. He kissed her briefly, sweetly. 

"I have to drive Rey back home."

"Of course, darling. Rey, it's been such a pleasure. I do hope we meet again."

She held her hand out to Rey, her eyes glowing, and they shook.

Hux appeared from nowhere. 

"Mrs. Organa-Solo?" he asked.

"Thank you, Hux." He escorted her from the room and through the double doors to the foyer. Hux was here the whole time? 

Kylo glared at Rey.

"So the photographer called?"

_ Crap. _

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

"Just to apologize, you know - for Friday."

Kylo narrowed his eyes.

"I see," he said simply.

Hux reappeared.

"Mr. Ren, there's an issue with the Darfur shipment."

Kylo nodded curtly at him.

"Charlie Tango back at Boeing Field?"

"Yes sir."

Hux nodded at Rey.

"Miss Kenobi."

She smiled tentatively back at him, and he turned and left.

"Does he live here? Hux?"

"Yes." His tone was clipped. What was his problem?

Kylo headed over to the kitchen and picked up his phone, scrolling through some emails, Rey assumed. His mouth pressed in a hard line, and he made a call.

"Ros, what's the issue?" he snapped. He listened, watching Rey, dark eyes speculative, as she stood in the middle of the huge room wondering what to do with herself, feeling extraordinarily self-conscious and out of place. "I'm not having either crew put at risk. No, cancel... We'll airdrop instead...good."

He hung up. The warmth in his eyes had completely disappeared. He looked forbidding, and with one quick glance at Rey, he went into his study and returned a moment later.

"This is the contract. Read it, and we'll discuss it next weekend. May I suggest you do some research, so you know what's involved." He paused. "That's if you agree, and I really hope you do." He added, his tone softer, anxious.

"Research?"

"You'll be amazed what you can find on the Internet," he murmured.

_ Internet! Shit.  _

Rey didn’t have access to a computer, only Finn’s laptop, and she couldn't use Niima, not for this sort of 'research' surely?

"What is it?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I don't have a computer. I'll see if I can use Finn’s laptop."

He handed Rey a manila envelope.

"I'm sure I can... err, lend you one. Grab your things, we'll drive back and grab some lunch on the way. I need to dress."

"I'll just make a call," Rey murmured. She just wanted to hear Finn’s voice. He frowned.

"The photographer?" Kylo’s jaw clenched, and his eyes burned. Rey blinked at him. "I don't like to share, Miss Kenobi. Remember that." His quiet, chilling tone was a warning, and with one long, cold look at her, he headed back to the bedroom.

Holy crap. She only wanted to call Finn. Rey wanted to shout after him, but his sudden aloofness had left her paralysed. What happened to the generous, relaxed, smiling man who was having sex with her, not half an hour ago?

Kylo came back into the room. 

"Ready?" he asked, coming up to her. 

Rey nodded uncertainty. He had resumed his distant, polite, uptight persona, his mask back up and on show. He was carrying a leather messenger bag. Why did he need that? Perhaps he was staying somewhere, and then she remembered graduation. Oh yeah...he would be there on Thursday. Behind them, Hux was hovering in the background.

"Tomorrow then," he said to Hux who nodded.

"Yes, sir. Which car are you taking, sir?"

He looked down at Rey briefly.

"The R8."

"Safe trip, Mr. Ren. Miss Kenobi." Hux looked kindly at her, though perhaps there was a hint of pity hidden in the depths of his eyes.

No doubt he thought Rey had succumbed to Mr. Ren’s dubious sexual habits. Not yet, just his exceptional sexual habits. Perhaps sex was like that for everyone. Rey wasn’t sure; she had no comparison and she couldn’t ask Finn. That was something she was going to have to address with Kylo. It was perfectly natural that she should talk to someone - and Rey couldn’t talk to Kylo if he was so open one minute and so standoffish the next.

Hux held the door open for them both and ushered them through. Kylo summoned the elevator. 

"What is it, Rey?" he asked. How did he know she was chewing something over in my mind? He reached up and pulled her chin.

"Stop biting your lip, or I will fuck you in the elevator, and I don't care who gets in with us."

Rey blushed, but there was a hint of a smile around his lips, finally his mood seemed to be shifting.

"Kylo, I have a problem."

"Oh?" Rey had his full attention.

The elevator arrived. They walked in, and Kylo pressed the button marked G.

"Well," Rey flushed. How should she say this? "I need to talk to Finn. I've so many questions about sex, and you're too involved. I just don't have any terms of reference." "Talk to him if you must." He sounded exasperated. "Make sure he doesn't mention anything to Poe."

"He wouldn't do that, and I wouldn't tell you anything he tells me about Poe - if he were to tell me anything," Rey added quickly.

"Well, the difference is that I don't want to know about his sex life," Kylo murmured dryly. "Poe’s a nosy bastard. But only talk about what we've done so far.”

Rey nodded.

"He’d probably have my balls if he knew what I wanted to do to you," Kylo added so softly, Rey wasn’t sure she was supposed to hear it.

"Okay," Rey agreed readily, smiling up at him, relieved. 

His lip quirked up at her, and he shook his head.

"The sooner I have your submission the better, and we can stop all this," he murmured.

"Stop all what?"

"You, defying me." He reached down and cupped her chin and planted a swift, sweet kiss on Rey’s lips as the doors to the elevator opened. He grabbed her hand and lead her into the underground garage.

She was defying him...how?

Beside the elevator, Rey could see the black 4x4 Audi, but it was the sleek, black sporty number that blipped open and lit up when Kylo pointed the key fob at it. 

"Nice car," she murmured dryly.

He glanced down and grinned.

"I know," he said, and for a split second, sweet, young, carefree Kylo was back. It warmed her heart. He was so excited. Boys and their toys. Rey rolled her eyes at him but couldn’t stifle her smile. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. 

"So what sort of car is this?"

"It's an Audi R8 Spyder. It's a lovely day, we can take the top down, if you want?” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

Kylo grinned.

The traffic was light they were soon on the road, driving in a comfortable silence. 

"Hungry?" he asked.

_ Not for food,  _ Rey thought. "Not particularly."

His mouth tightened into that hard line.

"You must eat, Rey," he said. "I know a great place." 

* * *

The restaurant was small and intimate, a wooden chalet in the middle of a forest. The decor was rustic: random chairs and tables with gingham tablecloths, wild flowers in little vases. Cuisine Sauvage, it boasted above the door.

"I've not been here for a while. We don't get a choice - they cook whatever they've caught or gathered." Kylo said as they’re shown to their table. He raised his eyebrows in mock horror, and Rey had to laugh. The waitress took their drinks order, flushing when she sees Kylo, avoiding eye contact with him, hiding under her long blonde bangs. 

"Two glasses of the Pinot Grigio," Kylo said with a voice of authority. Rey pursed her lips, exasperated. "What?" 

"I wanted a Diet Coke," She whispered.

His dark eyes narrow for a moment. 

“And a small Diet Coke as well, please.”

“Will that be all?” The small blonde asked. 

“Yes, thank you.” Kylo replied, eyes never leaving Rey. The waitress was quick to walk off, near running through a door leading to the kitchen. 

"My mother liked you," Kyo said dryly.

"Really?" His words made Rey flush with pleasure.

"Oh yes. She's always thought I was gay."

Rey’s mouth dropped open, and she remembered that question...from the interview. 

"Why did she think you were gay?" 

"Because she's never seen me with a girl."

"Oh... not even one of the fifteen?"

He smiled.

"You remembered. No, none of the fifteen."

"Oh."

"You know, Rey, it's been a weekend of firsts for me, too," he said quietly.

"It has?"

"I've never slept with anyone, never had sex in my bed, never flown a girl in Charlie Tango, never introduced a woman to my mother.” Kylo said. “What are you doing to me?" 

His eyes burn, their intensity taking Rey’s breath away.

The waitress arrived back with their glasses of wine and Rey’s soda; she immediately took a quick sip of the crisp Coke.

"I've really enjoyed this weekend," Rey murmured. Kylo narrowed his eyes at her again.

"Stop biting that lip," he growled. "Me too," 

"What's vanilla sex?" Rey asked, if anything to distract herself from the intense, burning look he was giving her. Kylo laughed.

"Just straightforward sex, Rey. No toys, no added extras." He shrugged. "You know... well actually you don't, but that's what it means."

"Oh." 

The waitress brought them their soup and they both stared at it rather dubiously.

"Nettle soup," the waitress informed them before turning and flouncing back into the kitchen. Rey took a tentative taste. It was delicious.

Kylo and Rey look up at each other at the same time with relief. She giggled, and he cocked his head to one side.

"That's a lovely sound," he murmured. 

"Why have you never had vanilla sex before?” Rey asked. “Have you always done... err, what you've done?" 

He nodded slowly.

"Sort of." His voice was wary. He frowned for a moment and seemed to be engaged in some kind of internal struggle. Then he glanced up, a decision made. "One of my mother's friends seduced me when I was fifteen."

"Oh."  _ Holy shit that's young! _

"He had very particular tastes. I was his submissive for six years." He shrugged.

"Oh." Rey’s brain had frozen, stunned into inactivity by this admission.

"So I do know what it involves, Rey." His eyes glowed with insight.

She stared at him, unable to articulate anything.

"I didn't really have a run-of-the-mill introduction to sex." Kylo went on. 

Curiosity kicked in big time.

"So you never dated anyone at college?"

"No." 

The waitress came back to take their plates, interrupting them for a moment.

"Why?" Rey asked when she was gone.

Kylo smiled sardonically.  "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"At the time, I didn't want to. He was all I wanted, needed. And besides, he’d have beaten the shit out of me." 

Oh, this was way too much information - but Rey wanted more.

"So if he was a friend of your mother's, how old was he?"

He smirked.

"Old enough to know better."

"Do you still see him?"

"Yes."

"Do you still... ?" Rey flushed.

"No." He shook his head and smiled indulgently at her. "He’s a very good friend."

"Oh. Does your mother know?"

Kylo gave Rey a don't-be-stupid stare. "Of course not."

The waitress returned with venison, but Rey’s appetite had vanished. 

Kylo the submissive...Rey took a large slug of the Pinot Grigio - he was right, of course, it was delicious. She needed time to process all the information, when she was on her own, not when she would be distracted by Kylo’s presence. He was so overwhelming, so Alpha Male, and now he had thrown this bombshell into the equation. 

"But it can't have been full time?" Rey finally asked. 

"Well, it was, though I didn't see him all the time. It was...difficult. After all, I was still at school and then at college. Eat up, Rey."

"I'm really not hungry, Kylo." 

She was reeling from his disclosure.

His expression hardened.

"Eat," he said quietly, too quietly.

Rey could only stare at him. This man - who had been sexually abused as an adolescent - his tone was so threatening.

"Give me a moment," She muttered quietly. He blinked a couple of times.

"Okay," he replied, and he continued with his meal.

Was this what it will be like if she signed? Him ordering her around? Rey frowned. 

_ Do I want this? _

Reaching for her knife and fork, she tentatively cut into the venison. It was very tasty.

"Is this what our err... relationship will be like?" Rey whispered. It was all she could manage. "You, ordering me around?" 

She kept her eyes focused on her meal. 

"Yes," he replied. 

"I see."

"And what's more, you'll want me to," he added, his voice low.

Rey sincerely doubted that. She sliced another piece of venison, holding it against her mouth.

"It's a big step," 

She took a bite. 

"It is." He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, they were wide and grave. "Rey, you have to go with your gut. Do the research, read the contract - I'm happy to discuss any aspect. I'll be in Portland until Friday if you want to talk about it before then." 

Rey nodded. His words were coming at her in a rush.

"Call me - maybe we can have dinner - say, Wednesday? I really want to make this work. In fact, I've never wanted anything as much as I want this to work." Kylo said. 

His burning sincerity, his longing, was reflected in his eyes. This was fundamentally what Rey couldn’t grasp. Why her?  Why not one of the fifteen? Will that be her - a number?

Sixteen of many?

"What happened to the fifteen?" 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, then looked resigned, shaking his head.

"Various things, but it boils down to," he paused, struggling to find the words. "Incompatibility." 

"And you think that I might be compatible with you?"

"Yes."

"So you're not seeing any of them anymore?"

"No, Rey, I'm not. I am monogamous in my relationships."

"I see."

"Do the research, Rey."

She put her knife and fork down. 

"That's it? That's all you're going to eat?"

Rey nodded. He scowled at her but chose not to say anything. 

Her stomach was churning with all the new information. Rey silently watched as he devoured everything on his plate. He ate like a horse. He must work out to stay in such great shape. The memory of the way his PJ's hung from his hips came unbidden to Rey’s mind. The image was totally distracting. She squirmed uncomfortably. He glanced up at her, and she blushed.

"I'd give anything to know what you're thinking right at this moment," 

Rey blushed further and he smiled a wicked smile at her.

"I can guess," he teased softly.

"I'm glad you can't read my mind."

"Your mind, no, Rey, but your body - that I've got to know quite well since yesterday." His voice was suggestive. How could he switch so quickly from one mood to the next?

Kylo motioned for the waitress and asked for the check. Once he had paid, he stood and held out his hand.

"Come." Taking Rey’s hand in his, he lead her back to the car. This contact, flesh to flesh, it was so unexpected from him, normal, intimate. Rey couldn’t reconcile this ordinary, tender gesture with what he wanted to do in that room...The Red Room of Pain.

* * *

When Kylo parked outside Rey’s apartment, it was five in the evening. The lights were on - Finn was at home. Packing, no doubt, unless Poe was still there. He switched off the engine, and Rey realised she was going to have to leave him.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked. She didn’t want him to go. 

"No. I have work to do," he said simply, gazing at her, his expression unfathomable.

Rey stared down at her hands, as she knotted her fingers together. Reaching over, he took one of her hands and slowly pulled it to his mouth, tenderly kissing the back of her hand, such an old fashioned, sweet gesture. Rey’s heart leapt into her mouth.

"Thank you for this weekend, Rey. It’s been...the best. Wednesday, I'll pick you up from work, is that okay?”

Rey nodded. "Wednesday,"

He kissed her hand again and placed it back on her lap. Kylo climbed out, came around to her side, and opened the passenger door. Why did she feel suddenly bereft? A lump formed in her throat. No. Rey must not let him see her like this. Fixing a smile on her face, she clambered out of the car and headed up the path, knowing she was going to face Finn with his million questions. Rey turned and gazed at him midway. 

"Oh... by the way...I'm wearing your underwear." Rey gave Kylo a small smile and pulled up the waistband of the boxer briefs she was wearing. His mouth dropped open, shocked. What a great reaction. Her mood shifted immediately, and she sashayed into the house with a triumphant grin.

When Rey entered the apartment, Finn was in the living area, packing up his books into crates.

"You're back! Where's Kylo? How are you?" His voice was fevered, anxious, and he bounded up to Rey.

Crap...she had to deal with Finn’s persistence and tenacity, and she was in possession of a legal signed document saying she couldn’t talk. It wasn’t a healthy mix.

"Well how was it? I couldn't stop thinking about you, after Poe left, that is." Finn grinned mischievously. Rey couldn’t help but smile at his concern and his burning curiosity, but suddenly she felt shy.

She blushed. It was very private. All of it. Seeing and knowing what Kylo has to hide. But she had to give him some details, because he wouldn’t leave her alone until she did. 

"It was good, Finn. Very good, I think," Rey said, trying to hide her embarrassed smile.

"You think?"

"I've got nothing to compare it to, do I?" Rey shrugged apologetically.

"Did he make you come?"

Finn was so blunt. Rey went scarlet.

"Yes," 

Finn pulled her to the couch and they sat. 

"That’s good." Finn looked at Rey in disbelief. "It was your first time. Wow, Kylo must really know what he's doing."

_ Oh Finn, if only you knew. _

"My first time was horrid," he continued.

"Oh?" This had Rey interested, this was something he had never divulged before.

"Yeah, Steve Paton. High school, dickless jock." Finn shuddered. "He was rough. I wasn't ready. We were both drunk. You know - typical teenage post-prom disaster. It took me months before I decided to have another go. And not with him, the gutless wonder. I was too young. You were right to wait."

"Finn, that sounds awful."

"Yeah, took almost a year to have my first orgasm through penetrative sex and here you are...first time?"

Rey nodded shyly. 

"I'm glad you lost it to someone who knows their ass from their elbow." He winked at Rey. "So when are you seeing him again?"

"Wednesday. We're having dinner."

"So you still like him?"

"Yes. But I don't know about...the future."

"Why?"

"He's complicated, Finn. You know - he inhabits a very different world to mine."

Great excuse. Believable too. Much better than - he had a Red Room of Pain, and he wanted to make Rey his sex slave.

"Oh please, don't let this be about money, Rey. Poe said it's very unusual for Kylo to date anyone."

"Did he?" Her voice hitched up several octaves.

Finn nodded before saying, “you look different.”

"I feel different. Sore," Rey confessed.

"Sore?"

"A little."

"Me too. Men," he said with a wink. "They're animals." 

They both laugh and fall into a comfortable silence. 

“Tell me about Poe,” Rey said. Finn blushed and he gives her a dewy-eyed look. Rey had never seen him react this way to a man before.

"Oh, Rey," he gushed. "He's just so...everything. And when we...oh...really good." 

Finn sighed dreamily. 

"And! I'm seeing him on Saturday. He's going to help us move." 

"That's helpful of him," Rey said. She could get to know him better and perhaps Poe could give her more of an insight into his strange, disturbing brother. "So what did you do last night?" 

"Pretty much what you did, though we had dinner first." Finn grinned at Rey. "Are you okay? You look kind of overwhelmed."

"I feel overwhelmed. Kylo is very intense."

"Yeah, I could see how he could be. But he was good to you?"

"Yes," she reassured him. "I'm really hungry, want me to cook?"

Finn nodded and picked up two more books to pack.

"What do you want to do with the fourteen thousand dollar books?" Finn asked.

"I'm going to return them to him."

"Really?"

"It's a completely over-the-top gift. I can't accept it, especially now." Rey grinned at Finn, and he nodded.

"I understand. A couple of letters came for you, and Teedo has been calling every hour on the hour. He sounded desperate."

"I'll call him," Rey muttered. If she told Finn about Teedo, he would have him for breakfast. She collected the letters from the dining table and opened them.

"Hey, I have interviews! The week after next for intern placements!"

"For which place?"

"For both of them!"

"I told you your GPA would open doors, Rey." Finn smiled. 

"How does Poe feel about you going away?" she asked.

Finn wandered into the kitchen, and for the first time that evening, he was disconsolate.

"He was understanding. Part of me doesn't want to go, but it's tempting to lie in the sun for a couple of weeks. Besides, Mom is hanging in there, thinking this will be our last real family holiday before Ethan and I head off into the world of paid employment."

Finn was off to Barbados with his parents and her brother, Ethan, for two whole weeks. Rey would be alone in their new apartment. That would be weird. Ethan had been traveling the world since he graduated last year. Rey wondered briefly if she would see him before they go on vacation. He was such a lovely guy. 

The phone rang, jolting Rey from her reverie.

"That'll be Teedo."

Rey sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Hi."

"Rey, you're back!" Teedo shouted his relief at her.

"Obviously." Sarcasm dripped from her voice, and Rey rolled her eyes at the phone.

He was silent for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry about Friday night. I was drunk... and you... well. Rey, please forgive me."

Rey nibbled at her lip. 

“I’ll only forgive you because I know how drunk you were. Just don't do it again. Promise?” 

He sighed heavily, sadly.

"I know, Rey. I promise. I am so, so sorry.” 

“Okay,” she replied. “I’ve gotta go, thank you for apologising and I’ll see you around?”

“You will. Goodnight, Rey.” 

“Night, Teedo.” 

"What was that all about?" Finn asked. Rey looked at him.

"Teedo made a pass at me on Friday."

"Teedo? And Kylo Ren? Rey, your pheromones must be working overtime. What was the stupid fool thinking?" He shook his head in disgust and returned to packing crates.

Forty-five minutes later and all that was left, was the sofa, the TV, and the dining table. What more could they need? Just the kitchen and their bedrooms left to pack up, and they had the rest of the week to sort them out. 

The phone rang again. It was Poe. Finn winked at Rey and walked off to his bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

Rey collapsed on the sofa, turned on the TV, flicking through the channels but deep down, she knew she was procrastinating. Burning a bright red hole in the side of her purse was that contract. Did she have the strength and the wherewithal to read it tonight?

Kylo was such a complicated person. And now Rey had an insight as to why. A young man deprived of his adolescence, sexually abused...no wonder he was old before his time. Her heart filled with sadness at the thought of what he must have been through. She was too naive to know exactly what, but the research should shed some light. But did she really want to know? Did she want to explore this world she knew nothing about?

It was such a big step.

If Rey had not met him, she would still be sweetly and blissfully oblivious. Her mind drifted to last night, and this morning... and the incredible, sensual sexuality she had experienced. Did she want to say goodbye to that? 

Finn wandered back into the living room, grinning from ear to ear. Perhaps he was in love - Rey gaped at him. He had never behaved like this.

"Rey, I'm off to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Me too, Finn."

He hugged her.

"I'm glad you're back in one piece. There's something about Kylo," he added, apologetically. Rey gave him a small, reassuring smile - all the while thinking...how the hell did Finn know? This was what will make him a great journalist, his unfaltering intuition.

Collecting her purse, Rey wandered listlessly into her bedroom. Rey was weary from all their carnal exertions of the last day and from the complete and utter dilemma that she was faced with. She sat on her bed and gingerly extracted the manila envelope from the bag, turning it over and over in her hands. 

Did Rey really want to know the extent of Kylo’s depravity? It was so daunting.

Taking a deep breath, and with her heart in her throat, Rey tore open the envelope. 


End file.
